Run Away
by romeo'stomboy
Summary: Ça fait trois ans maintenant. Trois ans que Drago a fuit. Et soudain le passé semble resurgir, l'obligeant à se confronter à ses souvenirs et à soi même. Quand son appartement se trouve assaillit par de mystérieux messagers, il commence à perdre ses moyens. Va t-il réussir à se reconstruire ? Et si cette reconstruction passait par Hermione ...
1. Qu'est ce que tu fuis, gamin ?

**_Qu'est ce que tu fuis, gamin ? _**

Il s'extirpa difficilement de son sommeil. Un rayon de soleil tombait sur son visage et l'éblouissait considérablement. Il avait encore une fois oublié de fermer les rideaux.

Alors que son corps se réveillait doucement, une douleur lancinante dans son crâne acheva de le tirer de sa torpeur. Un grognement sortit de ses lèvres alors qu'il se tournait difficilement sur le côté. Entrouvrant les yeux, la lumière éclatante d'un hiver sec accentua sa migraine. Interpellé par cette luminosité, tout sauf matinale, il fixa son réveil d'un oeil torve. Il mit un certains moment à réagir.

«Merlin ! Il est déjà tard !»

Le jeune homme se tira de son lit et d'un bond, il fut dans sa salle de bain. Il s'était levé trop vite et fut pris de vertiges. Il du s'appuyer sur le lavabo de ses deux bras le temps de reprendre ses esprits. Il en profita pour redresser la tête et observer son reflet. Son image s'imposa à lui brutalement. Comment avait il pu tomber si bas ? Il détailla son visage et remarqua une coupure nette et profonde le long de sa mâchoire ainsi qu'un hématome sublimant de couleurs improbables sa pommette droite. Il s'était certainement encore battu. Cette constatation, s'ajoutant à son mal de crâne et à son amnésie quant à la soirée, ne lui laissait aucun doute sur les événements de la veille.

«Tu as encore trop bu, Drago ...» Soupira-t-il en frottant doucement l'hématome bleuissant sa peau si pâle.

Il aspergea son visage d'eau et se plongea de nouveau dans son propre reflet. Il ne se reconnaissait plus. Il s'était perdu en cours de route très certainement. Mécaniquement il attrapa une boite d'aspirine et avala un premier cachet, suivit de près par un deuxième. Il avait appris à ses dépends que la médecine moldue pouvait être plus efficace qu'un coup de baguette quand il s'agissait de cuites aussi monumentale que celles de Drago Malefoy.

Il traina son corps sous la douche et apprécia un long moment l'eau couler sur ses membres endoloris. Il avait appris à ne plus penser à rien, à tout laisser aller. Il n'avait plus aucun moyen de retenir la vie qui lui filait entre les doigts. Et ça ne lui servait strictement à rien de se répéter ses pensées maussades. Alors il ne pensait plus. Ou du moins le moins possible. C'était plus simple. Il essayait de survivre et c'était tout.

Enroulant une serviette autour de sa taille, il ouvrit la porte et, s'appuyant sur la chambranle, détailla le minable appartement où il vivait. Il avait beau être riche il refusait d'utiliser l'argent de sa famille et vivait bien en dessous de ses moyens.

«C'est tout ce que tu mérite.» Marmonna-t-il à voix basse en enfilant une chemise.

Il avait besoin d'air, il fallait qu'il sorte. Cette pensée s'imposa à lui alors qu'il enfilait un jean, et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, il était dans la rue, respirant à plein poumon.

Assit sur un banc dans cette ville qui lui était toujours étrangère, il revivait inconsciemment le fil de sa vie. Des images fugaces se succédaient dans son esprit. Sa mère l'aimant. Son père le punissant. Son arrivée à Poudlard. Le bonheur d'être à Serpentard. La haine qui lui avait tenaillé le ventre pendant sept années, la haine qu'il ressentait pour Harry Potter et ses amis, la haine, seul sentiment qu'il était capable d'éprouver, à l'image de son éducation. Puis la peur qui était apparue petit à petit. La peur de décevoir, la peur de mourir, la peur de devoir faire un choix. Après la peur, il y avait eu ce vide, ce vide terrible qui lui faisait face, le vide de la mort et de la trahison. Il avait trahi sa famille et son éducation en refusant de prendre part plus longtemps à tout ça. Mais à quel prix ? Il avait fui. Sa conscience lui répétait sans cesse «Lâche ! Lâche !». Il n'avait pas eu la force de faire face. Il avait appri la victoire de ceux qu'il avait tant haït et il s'était terré, là où l'on n'irait pas le chercher. Il s'était terré dans l'alcool, l'alcool qui lui faisait oublier qu'il était tombé plus bas que terre, l'alcool qui l'entrainait plus loin dans sa chute. Trois ans. Trois ans que ces pensées revenaient jour et nuit à l'assaut de ce qui lui restait de fierté et d'estime. Et aujourd'hui il n'était plus rien. À vingt ans, il avait déjà tout vécu et tout perdu. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à survivre. Mais dans quel but ?

Le visage entre les mains, il n'osait même plus se faire la promesse d'arrêter de boire. Il n'osait même plus imaginer que sa situation pouvait changer. Il se sentait seulement incapable face au flot de sentiments et de ressentiments qui l'assaillait perpétuellement. Il se sentait couler, depuis trois ans déjà, et il ne voyait toujours pas le fond. Sa déchéance n'avait pas de fin. Alors il essayait seulement d'arrêter de penser.

...

Ça faisait trois jours maintenant. Comme à chaque fois, il arrêtait de boire pendant un court moment après une crise comme celle ci. Mais il n'était pas dupe, il savait que trois jours c'était déjà un record. Il allait rechuter, plus bas qu'avant.

C'est ce qui taraudait ses pensées alors qu'il tournait machinalement la clef dans sa serrure pour rentrer chez lui. Il avait déjà envie de boire, ou besoin de boire plutôt. Il ouvrit la porte en grand, laissant pénétrer l'air froid de la cage d'escalier chez lui. Laissant la lumière éteinte, il jeta son sac sur son lit et, malgré les hululements courroucés, s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Passant sa main dans ses cheveux, il fronça soudain ses sourcils. Quels hululements courroucés ? Il n'avait pas de hibou pourtant !

Un doute soudain le prit aux tripes et il sortit en trombe de la minuscule pièce tout en saisissant sa baguette au fond de sa poche. Fébrile, il alluma la lumière et ne put retenir un cri de surprise. Des hiboux partout ! Du sol au plafond ! Son appartement, bien que très petit, était envahi de volatiles fixant leurs gros yeux sur le jeune homme. Sonné, il referma la porte sur cette vision d'horreur et s'appuya dos à la porte, le regard perdu dans la pénombre de sa salle de bain.

Il se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol et un sourire s'esquissa sur ses lèvres, alors qu'une de ses mains dessinait du bout des doigts des motifs aléatoires sur le carrelage.

« Ce n'est pas possible, c'est un cauchemar, une illusion.» Dit il dans un souffle, cherchant à se convaincre lui même et à réunir ses pensées vagabondes.

...

Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était adossé ainsi, assit à même le sol, mais il s'était endormi sans même y prendre garde. S'étirant, il se releva et s'apprêta à affronter les oiseaux, ces oiseaux qui ne pouvaient qu'annoncer que son destin l'avait retrouvé.

Il ouvrit la porte, inspira profondément, et sortit. Effectivement, il n'avait pas rêvé, son studio était empli des piaillements de ces rapaces. La fenêtre était ouverte en grand.

«Ah. C'est donc comme ça que vous êtes rentrés.» dit il avec lassitude à son interlocuteur le plus proche. Lequel lui tendit une patte au bout de laquelle il trouva une enveloppe. Il la saisit et remarqua alors la présence d'innombrables lettres au sol.

Avant de lire, il se décida à faire fuir les hiboux et autres chouettes. Il récupéra toutes les missives et poussa les volatiles un à un par la fenêtre. Il prit grand soin de la refermer une fois le dernier animal importun hors de chez lui.

S'asseyant sur son lit, il porta la main à son cou. Dormir à même le sol n'avait pas arrangé son état et il étira ses cervicales en un craquement sonore. Il saisit alors la première enveloppe s'offrant à lui et la détailla avant de l'ouvrir. Excepté son nom écrit à l'encre verte d'une écriture cursive et fine, il n'y avait pas la moindre information.

«Bien sur, pas d'expéditeur ...»

Dans un soupir, il attrapa une autre enveloppe de papier. Il les passa ainsi toutes en revue. Mais rien ne pouvait l'informer de leur contenu et ce contenu le terrifiait. Il ne savait réellement pas à quoi s'attendre et ne pouvait se résoudre à les ouvrir.

Poussant un juron, il se laissa aller sur son lit. Il était déjà plus de quatre heure et à huit heure tapante il devait être à son bureau. Cette idée le renfrogna d'avantage. Quel boulot idiot ! Le grand Malefoy réduit à cette tâche ingrate ! Il fallait vraiment que la situation change !

Son regard se perdit sur le monceau d'enveloppes l'entourant. Peut être que c'était ça qu'il attendait depuis trois ans. Un grand coup de pied au fesse pour se remettre dans le droit chemin. Il ne pu s'empêcher de se demander «Quel foutu "droit chemin" ?». Avait-il besoin d'aide pour se sortir de là ? Certainement pas. Et ces lettres ne pouvaient lui amener que de nouveaux malheurs. Il se renfrogna un peu plus. Il se refusait à lire ces satanés parchemins. Voir son nom écrit comme ça, avec une belle plume trempée dans une encre verte lui rappelant Serpentard, lui donnait la nausée. Non, décidément, il ne pouvait pas déplier ces bouts de papier. Il ne pouvait tout bonnement pas les lire et y répondre après trois ans d'absence.

Qu'avait il fait de ses trois années d'ailleurs ? Il se souvenait être parti le jour de ce «combat final». Alors qu'on lui proposait une victoire facile, la célébrité, la crainte dans le regard de ses ennemis et le confort d'une vie toute tracée, il avait préféré transplaner. Il n'avait rien oublié de ce jour. ...

«Drago ?»

«...»

«Drago !»

«...»

«DRAGO !»

Il avait rouvert les yeux soudainement, dans un sursaut. Il se sentait suffoquer et il voyait au dessus de lui un ciel d'une rare beauté. Les étoiles se détachaient nettement du bleu profond de cette nuit. Des éclats rouges, verts et jaunes fusaient de tout les côtés, entaillant la profondeur du ciel comme on entaille la chair d'un coup de couteau. Cette pensée l'avait fait sourire, il s'en souvenait.

Puis après, ça avait été le chaos de nouveau. Comme un fracas de verre dans ses oreilles, il avait entendu le combat qui faisait rage autour de lui. Il entendait les impacts, les cris, les hurlements, les sanglots. Il entendait les pas de courses, les genoux qui tombaient à terre, les corps qui s'effondraient. Il entendait même les derniers souffles des mourants. Il avait eu envie de vomir d'un coup.

C'est seulement à ce moment qu'il avait entendu son nom.

«Drago ! Drago, mon petit ! Lève toi ! Lève toi, vite !»

Il avait vu sa mère, senti ses mains secouant ses épaules et il s'était relevé. Il s'était souvenu alors de où il était, de ce qu'il faisait ici et pourquoi il s'était réveillé soudainement par terre.

Il n'avait pas eu le temps de rassurer sa mère sur son état. Il n'avait pas eu le temps, de rien. Il se souvenait qu'il n'avait même pas pris le temps de lui dire son amour, de toute son existence. Étouffant un gémissement de remord, il se replongea dans le souvenir de cette nuit de haine, la dernière de toutes.

Ensuite, il avait couru. Couru au travers ces gens qui se déchiraient dans la haine. Et il avait aimé ça ! Ça l'avait grisé ! Il s'était senti vivant. Et fort. Puissant !

Il n'avait alors pas conscience de où il se dirigeait, quand il était tombé nez à nez avec Granger. L'arrogante gamine lui avait barré la route, baguette en avant et menton levé.

«Où est ce que tu crois aller comme ça, Malefoy ?» Avait-elle sifflé entre ses dents, le défiant d'un regard rageur.

Surpris, il l'avait dévisagée en haussant un sourcil.

«À ce petit jeu là, tu vas perdre Granger.» Avait il répliqué le plus calmement du monde tout en esquissant un sourire en coin inquiétant. Il l'avait vu tressaillir. Et ça lui avait plu, oh oui, de l'avoir à sa merci comme ça. Cette sale petite prétentieuse !

Ils n'avaient pas eu besoin d'en dire plus pour se mettre tout deux en position de duel. Ils avaient commencé à tourner autour d'un axe invisible, dessinant un cercle quasiment parfait. Il se souvenait s'être dit que ça ressemblait à une danse. Une danse qui serait fatale à l'un d'entre eux. Il se dévisageaient en silence tout en continuant leur ronde.

Ça lui avait semblé durer des heures. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle lève sa baguette et qu'elle crie un sort.

Il ne se souvenait plus du tout de quels sorts il s'étaient jetés au visage l'un après l'autre, se repoussant tour à tour. Aucun d'eux n'avaient pu prendre le dessus sur l'autre mais aucun d'eux n'avaient faibli. Il ne pouvait se souvenir de combien de temps ça avait duré. Ça lui avait semblé sans fin, sans issue. Il s'était dit qu'ils allaient finir par mourir tout les deux, sans qu'aucun ne gagne. Mais ç'aurait été comme perdre et il ne pouvait tout simplement pas perdre ! Surement pas face à cette fichue Sang-de-bourbe !

Penser cela avait failli causer sa perte. Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait relâché son attention et il s'était retrouvé à terre. L'impact lui avait coupé le souffle et il avait eu du mal à reprendre ses esprits. Il avait vu le visage de Granger se pencher au dessus de lui alors qu'il se redressait sur ses coudes. Elle avait posé son pied sur son torse pour l'empêcher de bouger. Et il avait remarqué qu'il ne tenait plus sa baguette dans sa main, elle avait dû lui échapper sous le choc.

«Laisse moi !» Avait il craché avec haine.

«Je ne te permettrai pas de faire plus de mal que tu n'en a déjà fait ! Alors tu va rester tranquillement couché là, Malefoy !»

Il n'avait jamais senti autant de hargne dans sa voix et ça l'avait cloué au sol, bien plus que le poids de la petite Gryffondor sur sa poitrine. Elle avait continué sur le même ton.

«Je t'ai toujours détesté, mais en cet instant, je peux te promettre que jamais, oh non JAMAIS, je n'ai eu autant envie de te tuer !» Elle s'était interrompue le temps de plonger ses yeux dans les siens et il y avait vu un courage sans faille. Fichue Gryffondor !

«Et tu sais quoi Malefoy ? Je crois que je suis vraiment trop indulgente parce qu ...»

Elle avait soudain disparu de son champ de vision. Il ne sentait plus le poids sur son torse, et il avait du s'avouer que ça l'inquiétait plus que ça ne le soulageait. Il avait alors entendu cette voix, qu'il avait redoutée toute son enfance. La voix de son père, la voix de Lucius Malefoy.

«Alors Drago ? Tu te laisse vaincre par cette moins que rien ?» Lui avait il susurré à l'oreille tout en lui tendant une main, à la fois accusatrice et amicale. Il avait saisi cette main et il avait senti cette peau glaciale entre ses doigts. Il avait failli se laisser tomber en arrière, il avait eu l'impression de toucher un cadavre.

Il avait alors remarqué le corps agité de soubresaut à quelques mètres de lui. Et il n'avait pas su ce qu'il avait ressenti. Il se sentait à la fois fier, de voir cette arrogante battue à son propre jeu mais il n'avait pas pu refouler un léger pincement au ventre. Après tout, il connaissait cette Sang-de-bourbe depuis sept années. À quoi ressemblerait un monde sans personne pour s'opposer aux piques de Drago Malefoy ? Mais il avait enfoui ce sentiment qui lui était inconnu tout au fond de lui, il avait refoulé le seul instant de sa vie où il avait ressenti de la pitié.

Elle restait couchée là et elle avait l'air faible. Hermione Granger était faible ! Et ça, ça avait quelque chose de jouissif pour lui !

«Allons Drago ! Viens donc voir ta petite camarade !» Lucius s'était approché d'elle et avait retourné son corps d'un coup de pied. Elle était maintenant tournée vers le ciel, la bouche et les yeux grands ouverts. Sa poitrine se soulevait du sol par secousses, entrainant ses bras et ses jambes dans des mouvements incontrôlables.

«Drago !» Son père avait semblé lui faire un reproche. Il avait tourné un regard interrogatif vers cet homme et n'avait rencontré qu'un regard froid emplit d'attentes et d'incompréhension. Il avait tout de suite compris, dans cet échange silencieux, ce que Lucius attendait de lui. Mais ça lui avait arraché un tremblement inattendu.

Sa lèvre inférieure s'était agitée de soubresauts difficilement maitrisables. Il n'avait jamais tué, il n'avait pas pu tuer Dumbledore une année avant. Comment pourrait-il tuer cette gamine ? Elle avait beau être détestable, ce n'était qu'une gamine, une gamine qui avait partagé sept années de haine avec lui. Pourtant il avait ramassé sa baguette et avait tendu son bras en direction de sa camarade, comme l'avait appelée son père. Il s'était approché d'elle d'un pas vif, il fallait qu'il fasse vite, il ne devait pas réfléchir à son geste.

En deux enjambées il était au dessus d'elle, la baguette pointée vers sa tempe palpitant. Et le regard qu'il avait croisé l'avait pétrifié. Il n'y avait plus de haine dans les yeux de Granger mais ce qu'il y vit lui fit d'autant plus peur. Il y avait vu une pitié, tellement de pitié pour lui. Mais aussi de la déception. Il n'avait pas voulu comprendre et il avait détourné le regard ainsi que sa baguette vers sa gorge.

«Allez Drago ! Il est temps que tu prouve ce que tu vaux ! Après tout, toute ta vie a été tendue vers cet instant. Qu'est ce que tu attends, mon fils ?»

En sentant la main de son père sur son épaule il avait compris qu'il ne pouvait pas faire autrement, qu'il n'avait plus le choix, que c'était déjà trop tard pour les regrets. Puis la voix de sa mère s'était élevée.

«DRAGO !»

Dans un regard il l'avait vu s'effondrer. Il n'avait pas voulu vérifier si elle était morte. Mais tout avait ralenti autour de lui. Tout ça semblait loin de lui, comme au delà d'un voile. Il n'avait plus entendu distinctement les voix autour de lui et il avait senti la main de son père le tirer brutalement en arrière.

Il avait vu sa baguette pointée vers la jeune fille. Il avait vu le regard de sa mère. Et après ça, c'était devenu flou.

...

Il avait transplané sans même vraiment en avoir conscience. Il avait fui le combat, il avait fui à la fois la défaite et la victoire. Il avait soudain refusé de prendre partie.

Il avait mis des mois à comprendre ce qu'il avait fait. Il s'était retrouvé tout seul, loin de sa famille et de ses amis. Il avait su, entendu dire, ou peut lu sur les gros titres d'un journal, que Potter et sa troupe avaient remportés ce combat final. Mais il n'avait pas eu la force de vérifier qui était mort et qui ne l'était pas. Ainsi il ne savait pas si sa mère était réellement morte sous ses yeux, si Granger avait été tuée par son père ou même si Voldemort était encore en vie quelque part.

C'était peut être ça, le plus gros soucis, avec ces enveloppes jonchant son sol. En les lisant, il prendrait certainement conscience de tout ce qu'il avait fui en se réfugiant en France. Il saurait très certainement si sa mère était morte, si son père était vivant, si ses amis étaient tous emprisonnés ou s'ils se cachaient comme lui. Il prendrait conscience encore plus brutalement de sa fuite, de sa lâcheté. Le doute et l'ignorance valaient mieux que la connaissance des faits.

Et il préférait rester dans le doute. Il préférait ne jamais savoir. Il préférait refaire une vie dans ce pays qui lui était toujours etranger, avoir la liberté de se renouveler. Il avait peur de se retrouver face à lui même en apprenant la vérité. Oui, c'était ça, il ne voulait pas savoir qui il était. Il ne voulait plus savoir. C'était lui même qu'il avait fui pendant toutes ces années et il n'était pas prêt à se retrouver tout de suite. Non, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment d'être mis face à soi même.

C'est sur ses pensées que Drago sentit petit à petit ses paupières se faire lourdes. Il avait l'impression de s'enfoncer dans son matelas et il se sentait tellement bien. Il s'endormit, un sourire au lèvre. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir pourquoi, mais il sentait que tout irai mieux maintenant. Il avait finalement touché le fond.

* * *

**Bonjour à tous !**

**C'est ma toute première fic' alors ça me stresse un peu de soumettre ça à l'avis public. J'espère vraiment avoir des avis pour continuer et améliorer tout ça. J'ai conscience que ce premier chapitre est un peu court mais il fallait bien se lancer n'est ce pas ? Et l'histoire doit commencer quelque part. C'est peut être plus un prologue qu'un chapitre alors.**

**Qu'est ce que vous pensez de notre petit Drago alors ? J'espère avoir réussi à mettre du mystère autour de lui, tout en vous en dévoilant un petit peu ! Je vous avoue que j'ai du mal à me projeter à l'avance quand à la suite mais j'ai de bonnes intuitions ! Cette fic sera sombre je pense. J'espère en tout cas réussir à créer du drame, de la tension et bien sur de la passion ! Hermione apparaitra certainement au prochain chapitre, mais rien n'est sûr encore sachez le !**

**J'attends vos avis en tout cas ! Merci de m'avoir lue, je suis très reconnaissante !**

**Je vous embrasse. Très fort !**


	2. Comme s'il n'était jamais parti

**Bonjour à tous !**

**J'enchaine très vite le second chapitre pour lancer tout ça ! J'espère que ça vous plaira, je prends beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette histoire !**

**Merci à cat240 et severine32 de déjà suivre cette histoire, ça m'a touchée !**

**cat240 ta review m'a fait très plaisir ! Effectivement les relations dans la famille Malefoy m'intéressent beaucoup, je vais essayer d'en faire quelque chose d'intéressant. J'aime quand il y a de l'ambiguité dans les relations, alors je vais essayer de travailler ça dans la complexité sans que ce soit compliqué ! Je vais essayer de dévoiler petit à petit ce qui s'est passé pendant l'absence de Drago, mais j'ai un peu peur d'en révéler trop d'un coup. Alors j'y vais tout doucement :)**

**En tout cas voilà un deuxième chapitre dans lequel apparait Hermione. Je pense que certaines réponses aux interrogations commencent à se dessiner mais de nombreuses nouvelles questions apparaissent aussi, aha !**

**Bonne lecture à vous !**

* * *

_**Chapitre 2 : Comme s'il n'était jamais parti**_

Décidément elle avait toujours la frousse avant de passer ce portail. Pourtant, elle y retournait toutes les semaines, sans exception. Depuis un peu plus de trois ans maintenant. Cette peur aurait du s'envoler avec le temps.

Pourtant, ce qu'elle avait vécu trois années auparavant ne s'envolerait jamais avec le temps. Et ça, ça avait été très dur à accepter. Chaque matin elle se réveillait avec les mêmes souvenirs. Les même cauchemars la hantaient chaque nuit si bien qu'elle ouvrait les yeux dans un sursaut, assise sur son lit en train de hurler, de pleurer et de gémir. Ainsi la peur revenait chaque matin. Puis après ça il y avait toujours cette prise de conscience, soudaine, violente, qui faisait redoubler ses pleurs. Le vide dans son coeur se dévoilait à elle chaque jour au réveil et la douleur ne passait pas, quoi qu'elle fasse. Le manque était insurmontable.

Au final, il était tout à fait logique que cette visite quotidienne la fasse frissonner de la tête aux pieds. C'était toujours un devoir de mémoire de se rendre ici. Ça ancrait au plus profond d'elle ces souvenirs douloureux, mais aussi les souvenirs d'avant, les souvenirs heureux d'une innocence perdue. Et ça avait quelque chose de réconfortant, ça lui arrachait des sourires sincères. Ils étaient si rare de nos jours, ces sourires sincères.

On avait fêté la défaite de Voldemort pendant des mois. Mais malgré cette euphorie collective, un serpent s'était insinué dans le coeur de chacun. À quel prix avions nous été libérés ? Les ravages de la guerre avaient été plus profonds, plus vicieux qu'on aurait pu le croire. Et malgré la reconstruction de Poudlard et du Chemin de Traverse, malgré le futur radieux s'offrant aux sorciers Anglais, malgré une nouvelle politique du ministère, malgré toute la bonne volonté qu'on pouvait y mettre, on ne pouvait pas ignorer la vérité. Voldemort, bien que vaincu, avait remporté une petite victoire en effaçant à jamais les sourires d'une génération entière de sorciers.

Il n'était pas rare, au détour d'une rue, de voir quelqu'un pleurer en silence devant une vitrine, d'apercevoir un corps s'écrouler entre les bras d'un de ces comparses ou de percuter de plein fouet un jeune homme au regard perdu et vide des larmes qu'il avait trop versées. Tout autour d'eux leur rappellerait toujours ce qu'ils avaient perdu dans cette guerre. Et ils avaient tous perdu quelque chose de valeur.

Elle s'était oubliée dans l'observation de la bâtisse s'élevant face à elle. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se dire qu'un coup de peinture pourrait la rendre gaie et accueillante ! Après tout, il y avait une certaine élégance dans ces grandes fenêtres découpées de petits carreaux, dans cette tourelle s'élevant au sud et dans ces briques dont on devinait le rouge profond au travers l'usure ! Même la toiture d'ardoise prenait de jolis reflets bleus quand le soleil se levait ! Mais dans l'état actuelle, ce n'était qu'une effrayante silhouette grise et pointue qui se dressait au milieu d'un gigantesque jardin.

Ce jardin, par contre, était magnifique. Aujourd'hui le mauvais temps lui donnait tout de même une touche romantique et lugubre mais habituellement c'était un havre de paix où le silence était reposant et englobant.

Elle hésitait à passer le portail de fer forgé. Comme toujours. Comme chaque dimanche matin, elle s'était levée de très bonne heure. Comme chaque semaine, elle avait pris le temps de choisir de jolis vêtements confortables. Elle avait remarqué que quand elle s'habillait de façon trop décontractée, elle avait encore plus l'impression de dénoter dans cet intérieur luxueux et cela l'avait mise particulièrement mal à l'aise. Comme d'habitude, elle avait pris une longue douche brulante et s'était parfumée avec soin. Puis, après s'être habillée, elle avait transplané à huit heure tapante, comme avant chacun de ses petits-déjeuners dominicales avec Narcissa.

«Allez ma petite, ça ne sera pas plus dur que les autres fois.» S'encouragea-t-elle à voix basse tout en poussant la lourde grille qui lui barrait la route.

Elle s'engagea d'un pas qui se voulait léger dans l'allée de graviers blancs mais, en réalité, ses jambes étaient comme du coton et lourdes, si lourdes. C'était toujours le moment le plus dur, traverser le jardin, s'approcher de la bien trop grande porte de chêne et frapper à cette même porte. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de serrer ses doigts autour de sa baguette alors qu'elle approchait dangereusement du porche.

Elle s'arrêta net, le visage à seulement quelques centimètres du bois gravé et leva le poignet à hauteur de son épaule. Elle cogna et, comme d'habitude, sursauta en entendant le bruit de son coup amplifié par un sortilège. Elle avait à chaque fois l'impression qu'elle allait réveiller quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, de très dangereux. Bien que sachant qu'elle ne courrait aucun danger en compagnie de son amie.

Elle fut surprise de ne pas voir celle ci lui ouvrir dans les secondes qui suivirent. Elle cogna une seconde fois, mais ne sursauta pas cette fois ci. Pourtant son estomac se serra . Ce n'était pas comme d'habitude.

Elle sentait la panique monter doucement en elle, prendre possession de tout son corps. Une panique semblable à celle qu'elle avait connue si souvent lors de sa dix-huituième année. Elle refusa de céder à ce sentiment, rien d'aussi dangereux que cette année là ne pouvait lui arriver. Mais tout de même, se disait elle alors qu'elle frappait une troisième fois, et avec plus d'insistance, contre la porte, ce n'était pas normal. Il devait se passer quelque chose. Ou s'être passé quelque chose.

«Hermione ! »

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée alors qu'elle levait de nouveau son poing. Prise de court et surprise par l'apparence de Narcissa, elle ne put que la dévisager.

«Qu'est ce que tu fais là, par Merlin ?» Chuchota à la hâte la femme vêtue d'un simple peignoir et aux cheveux en bataille. C'est tout juste si Hermione ne devinait pas une trace d'oreiller sur la joue de son amie, fait qui était bien surprenant pour une femme aussi soignée que Narcissa Malefoy.

«Tu ne t'es pas réveillée Narcissa ?» Dit elle, un sourire rassurée sur les lèvres. Mais devant le regard interloqué lui faisant face, elle fut tout de même décontenancée.

«Narcissa ? Nous sommes dimanche matin. Tu sais ? Notre petit-déjeuner.»

Elle put voir distinctement une angoisse sourde emplir les yeux de son ainée et sa panique se réveilla dans son ventre, serrant sa gorge. Elle déglutit difficilement, attendant une réaction.

«Mon dieu ...» Laissa-t-elle échapper en un murmure en s'appuyant contre la porte qu'elle tenait encore grande ouverte. Sans même regarder la jeune fille sur le porche, elle murmura : «J'avais complètement oublié ça ...»

«Voyons Narcissa, ça fait trois ans que je viens chaque semaine. Comment as tu pu oublier ?» Elle essayait d'être la plus légère possible mais sa voix trembla. Sa question était sincère, elle ne comprenait pas ce qui était arrivé à son amie. Il avait du se passer quelque chose.

Elle amorça un mouvement vers la porte, décidée à entrer discuter de tout ça au chaud. Après tout, ils étaient en plein mois de Février et son nez commençait à sérieusement rougir. Mais Narcissa lui barra la poitrine de son bras. «Tu ne peux pas entrer aujourd'hui, Hermione.» L'incompréhension se lisait dans le regard de la jeune fille. Il y avait une réelle peur dans la voix de la grande et élégante femme. Une peur que jamais Hermione n'avait entendue dans cette voix.

«Va t-en ! Vite !»

Hermione recula d'un pas. Elle n'osait pas répondre.

«S'il te plait. Hermione. Va t-en !»

«Narcissa ? On croirait que tu as vu un fantôme !» Elle avait dit ça en espérant détendre l'atmosphère. Mais se fut tout l'effet inverse. Et elle crut un instant que son amie allait s'écrouler dans ses bras. Elle commençait à croire qu'elle avait réellement vu un fantôme ...

C'est alors qu'elle entendit des pas à l'intérieur de la maison et qu'elle comprit que le manoir n'était pas aussi vide que d'habitude. Elle s'attendait à entendre la voix de Lucius s'élever et la peur lui tordit le ventre. Mais finalement, ce fut pire que tout ce qu'elle eu le temps d'imaginer.

«Mère ?» La voix était à la fois interrogative et froide. Mais cette intonation. Et ce rythme de pas. Hermione comprit immédiatement. Elle comprit et se résigna à partir lançant un dernier regard affolé à son amie, qui barrait désormais le regard de son propre fils, Drago Malefoy.

La seconde d'après elle avait disparut.

«Mère ! Voyons laisse moi voir qui ose nous importuner à une heure si matinale !» Le jeune blond bouscula sa mère sans retenu et, se retrouvant face à un porche vide, se retourna vers elle, les sourcils froncés.

Sans attendre de réaction de la part de sa mère, il rentra dans le hall et lui tourna le dos, se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Il avait soif. Il n'aimait décidément pas être réveillé si tôt, surtout par des coups répétés contre la porte. Donc il allait boire. Et après ça irait mieux.

Ça ne faisait que quelques jours qu'il était là. Et il regrettait déjà d'être revenu. À vrai dire il l'avait regretté dès qu'il était apparu devant le portail du manoir où il avait passé son enfance ainsi que certaines de ses années les plus sombres.

Depuis, il errait de pièce en pièce, s'ennuyant à mourir. Il n'avait pas tardé avant de trouver la réserve d'alcool de son cher géniteur. Et depuis, il vidait les bouteilles unes à unes dans son ancienne chambre, passant des heures entières à regarder dans le vide ou à dormir. Il commençait sérieusement à envisager de retourner en France, puisque la situation pour lui était exactement semblable ici ou ailleurs.

Il fut surpris quand sa mère le rattrapa par le bras et le tira près d'elle. Ah non ! Il avait vraiment soif, ce n'était pas le moment de discuter ! Vraiment !

«Drago. Viens prendre ton petit-déjeuner.»

Il avait peut être plus faim que soif, finalement. Il marmonna une réponse qui sembla positive à Narcissa, et elle l'entraina à sa suite jusqu'à une jolie et minuscule verrière donnant sur l'arrière du jardin. Il savait pertinemment que cet endroit était celui préféré par sa mère, mais il fut étonné qu'elle l'y emmène. D'habitude elle aimait y être seule.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en y découvrant une petite table ronde, couverte d'une nappe en tissu sur laquelle était dressé un des petits-déjeuners les plus copieux qu'il n'ai jamais vu.

«Mère ? Tu attendais quelqu'un ou je me trompe ?»

Son ton était froid. Ça glaçait Narcissa à chaque fois que son fils lui parlait. Il lui rappelait ... Non. Non, il ne serait jamais comme ça.

Pourtant, il avait changé. C'était indéniable. Il avait mis une telle distance entre elle et lui, dès son retour. Cette distance n'avait jamais existé entre eux auparavant. Il ne l'appelait même plus «maman». Elle n'avait droit qu'à des «Mère» distants et appuyés.

Et ça, ça lui brisait le coeur bien plus que de l'avoir perdu une première fois.

«Où est Père ?» enchaina t-il sans transition.

«Ton père, Drago ?»

«Arrête d'éviter mes questions !» Crachat-il sans lui laisser le temps de continuer.

Elle se figea. Et lui s'enfuit sans demander son reste. Finalement, il n'avait pas faim. Juste soif. Cette soif qui emplissait tout et qui s'insinuait dans toutes ses pensées.

Il saisit une bouteille, sans même prendre le temps de regarder ce qu'elle contenait, et s'enferma dans sa chambre.

Il était saisi à chaque fois de la retrouver exactement dans l'état dans lequel il l'avait laissée plusieurs années auparavant. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il était touché ou dégouté que ses parents n'ai pas osé y changer quoique ce soit. En tout cas, il avait l'impression de redevenir l'adolescent de seize ans dès qu'il y entrait. Cette impression s'estompait bien trop vite à son goût d'ailleurs.

Il s'assit par terre, le dos appuyé à son lit et détailla la bouteille qu'il tenait toujours dans la main. Du rhum. Parfait.

Il devait réfléchir. Tout en portant le goulot à sa bouche, il se souvint de l'événement des hiboux, plusieurs semaines auparavant. Il avait mis des jours avant de se décider à ouvrir une de ces fichues enveloppes. Des jours pendant lesquels il n'avait fait que boire, affalé au milieu de son studio, déblatérant des idioties pour lui même. Boire le rendait un peu trop loquace, même lorsqu'il était seul ...

Il n'avait pas encore osé poser les questions qui lui brulaient les lèvres à sa mère. À vrai dire, ça avait été un tel choc de la retrouver vivante que la culpabilité le rongeait depuis. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir de quoi il se sentait coupable envers elle. Mais cette culpabilité le poussait à être distant avec elle, froid, voire parfois violent.

À vrai dire, il avait échangé très peu de mots avec elle. Elle n'avait pas osé lui poser de questions et lui non plus. Il n'avait pas osé lui raconter, elle non plus. Si bien qu'il ne savait rien de ce qui s'était passé ici en son absence. Il ne savait même pas s'ils s'étaient inquiétés pour lui ! Cette pensée le rendait fou de rage et il bu une grosse rasade de rhum pour détendre sa mâchoire qu'il crispait sous la colère.

Il repensait à cette fichue lettre qu'il n'aurait jamais dû lire. Il ne se serait jamais retrouvé dans une situation aussi délicate sans ça !

Il continua de boire à un bon rythme, et finit par s'endormir, la bouteille vide roulant de sa main sur le sol.

Narcissa rentra précautionneusement dans la chambre de son fils. Elle ramassa le cadavre de bouteille qui gisait près de lui, elle le ramassa comme elle avait ramasser les bouteilles des jours précédents. Avant d'aller la jeter, elle ne put s'empêcher de déposer ses lèvres sur le front de son enfant. Elle sortit dans un froissement de tissu et referma doucement derrière elle.

Les yeux grands ouverts, Drago fixait la pénombre ne pouvant empêcher de grosses larmes de couler le long de ses joues.

...

Narcissa avait revêtu une cape de fourrure qui lui permettrait d'affronter l'hiver. Elle avait pris le temps de coiffer ses cheveux en un chignon impeccable et de maquiller ses yeux rougis par les larmes. Elle ne cessait de pleurer depuis le retour de Drago.

Elle sortit d'un pas décidé et se dirigea vers le fond de son jardin. C'était elle qui entretenait les plantes l'entourant. Elle avait toujours tellement aimé la botanique, dès son entrée à Poudlard.

Parfois elle se demandait si elle avait eu raison de pousser son fils à aller là bas plutôt qu'à Durmstrang. Peut être qu'il y aurait été plus en sécurité. Peut être qu'il ne serait pas devenu ce qu'il était en ce moment même, endormi à même le sol de sa chambre.

Elle n'avait pas honte, non. Elle ne pouvait pas ressentir de honte à propos de son enfant après ce qu'ils avaient vécu ces trois dernières années.

À ce propos, elle espérait que Hermione tiendrait le coup. Elle la soupçonnait d'être allé se réfugier chez cette petite rouquine.

Elle se souvenait quand elle s'était réveillée dans cette salle blanche. Elle avait vu tout ce blanc puis après elle avait entendu les gémissements de douleur autour d'elle. Et elle avait voulu se boucher les oreilles. Se gestes lui avait arraché un hurlements ; Ses mains n'étaient que souffrance, et la douleur remontait jusqu'à ses épaules la torturant.

Elle avait très difficilement oublié cette douleur. Mais elle s'était accrochée à cette faible voix qu'elle avait entendu près d'elle. Cette voix, elle la connaissait. Et entendre une voix connue l'avait réconfortée. Ça l'avait aidée à tenir.

Après la douleur physique, une douleur plus forte avait pris le dessus. La douleur de la perte. Elle avait cru qu'on lui arrachait le coeur, qu'on lui brisait les mains une deuxième fois. Elle avait cru qu'elle pourrait mourir d'amour pour ça. Elle avait cru mourir pour son fils, son unique enfant.

Elle n'aurait jamais cru que la petite voix connu de l'hôpital allait devenir une voix amie très vite. Hermione était devenue un phare dans la tempête qu'était sa vie après la guerre. Et elle avait pris le même rôle auprès de la jeune fille avec beaucoup de fierté. Au début elle pensait s'être entichée de la gamine comme d'un substitut, en remplacement de son enfant. Elle avait cru que Hermione avait besoin d'une nouvelle mère quant à elle. Après trois ans, elle savait qu'elles avaient juste besoin de quelqu'un qui comprenait, qui avait vécu les même choses qu'elles. Et elles avaient chacune trouvée dans l'autre cette personne.

Pauvre gamine qui avait vu resurgir son passé en arrivant ce matin même. D'ailleurs, elle n'osait pas encore mettre Drago face à ce passé. Elle n'osait pas lui raconter et encore moins lui poser des questions à propos de ses trois années de disparition.

Elle s'était arrêtée de marcher. Elle s'était même agenouillée dans l'herbe humide et froide et tenait sa tête entre ses mains. Autour d'elle le jardin bruissait sous un vent mordant à peine perceptible. Le gel paralysait chaque brin d'herbe, chaque petite feuille ayant échappé à l'automne et l'endroit semblait pris sous la glace, éternel et impérissable. Elle sentait qu'elle allait s'effondrer. Toutes les barrières qu'elle avait savamment construites ces dernières années étaient en train de céder.

«Drago ...»

...

Hermione avait transplané dans un craquement et elle était maintenant devant la porte de son amie de toujours, Ginny.

Avec un calme froid qui la surpris, elle appuya un coup bref sur la sonnette et attendit que la rouquine lui ouvre. Elle fût saisie par le vide qui l'avait envahie. Elle ne ressentait rien, ne pensait rien. Elle ne réalisait pas. Elle ne voulait pas réaliser. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas.

Ginny ouvrit, les cheveux encore dégoulinant et le corps enroulé dans une serviette duveteuse. Elle venait à peine de se lever et sortait d'une douche revigorante. Elle s'étonna de voir son amie devant chez elle un dimanche matin.

«'mione ? Mais tu n'es pas avec Narcissa ?»

Cette question fit resurgir toutes les images de la matinée et la jeune femme sentit cette vague la percuter de plein fouet et l'engloutir toute entière. Elle s'écroula, en sanglot.

Ginny s'accroupit à côté de son amie, et l'entoura de ses bras. Les sanglots de Hermione s'accentuèrent, secouant ses épaules, lui arrachant des gémissements. Ginny avait beau caresser ses boucles brunes, la jeune femme ne se calmait pas. Au contraire, elle semblait de plus en plus submergée par ses sentiments. Et sa crise de larme se transforma petit à petit en véritable crise d'angoisse.

Elle suffoquait. Elle criait. Elle pleurait sans discontinuer. Elle griffait le dos de son amie. Elle agitait ses jambes, se débattant contre cet assaut de sentiments. Elle tapait avec force ses pieds au sol. Elle hurlait, à la fois de rage et de souffrance. Elle était agitée de soubresauts violents et incontrôlables. Ginny n'avait plus aucune emprise sur son amie. Et elle se sentait paniquer à son tour.

Elle porta comme elle put, à la force de ces petits bras frêles, le corps possédé de Hermione et la déposa sous la douche. La jeune femme ne semblait pas avoir conscience de son environnement, ni même de la proximité de son amie.

«Je suis désolée 'mione. Je ne trouve rien d'autre pour t'apaiser.»

Elle déclencha alors le jet d'eau glaciale qu'elle dirigea vers son amie. Celle ci cria de plus belle mais ses yeux semblaient vivants au moins. Et elle avait repris conscience. Ses pleurs s'arrêtèrent rapidement ainsi que ses cris de désespoir. Et elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains, accroupie à même le sol carrelé de la douche, sans même se plaindre de l'eau ruisselant à travers ses vêtements et engourdissant ses membres. Cette sensation lui rappelait qu'elle était vivante.

Ginny tourna le robinet, et s'assit à côté de son amie trempée jusqu'aux os, s'appuyant contre le mur en un soupir. Après un long silence apaisant, elle remarqua les tremblements de froid de la brune, et, tout en laissant trainer une de ses mains dans ses cheveux humides, lui dit : «J'ai des habits chauds pour toi, Hermione. Je vais les chercher ?»

«Non.»

Un court silence suivit avant que la brune ne reprenne la parole d'une voix tremblante.

«Il était là, Ginny. Comme s'il n'était jamais parti.»

«De qui est ce que tu me parles, 'mione ?»

«Il était mort. Ce n'est pas possible.»

Ginny compris. Il n'y avait qu'une personne pour revenir d'entre les morts et surgir au manoir Malefoy, et cette pensée lui glaça le sang.

«Ce n'est pas possible ...» Répéta la jeune femme en un soupir.

...

Au manoir Malefoy, Narcissa s'était écroulée, en larme, entourant de ses bras ce bloc de cristal devant lequel elle s'était arrêtée. Entre ses mains, on pouvait y lire, gravé dans le minerai : Drago Malefoy 1980-1998

* * *

**Voilà ! Alors qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? J'espère que vous ne vous attendiez pas à tout ça et que ça vous donne envie d'en lire plus !**

**Je n'avais pas envie de confronter Drago et Hermione tout de suite. **

**D'ailleurs vous remarquerez que j'ai habillement sauté l'énigme des enveloppes ! AHA ! C'est pour vous laisser un peu mijoter. On saura plus tard pourquoi Drago est si soudainement réapparu.**

**J'ai parfois peur d'écrire quelque chose de trop tordu. J'espère que ça vous plait quand même !**

**N'hésitez vraiment pas à me donner votre avis !**

**Je vous embrasse !**


	3. Tu crois qu'il sait ?

**Bonsoir, bonjour !**

**J'écris comme une possédée je crois ! Trois chapitres en deux jours, c'est beaucoup ! En même temps j'avais du temps et j'aime bien de me consacrer entièrement à ce que je fais ! Alors voilà un troisième chapitre qui devrait amener quelques réponses.**

**Cat240 : Ce chapitre révèle ce qu'il y avait dans ces mystérieuses lettres ! Mais une part du mystère reste entier, sinon ce ne serait pas drôle AHA ! Et oui tout le monde pensait Drago mort. En même temps la dernière fois qu'il a été vu c'était dans un combat à la vie, à la mort et trois ans sans donner de nouvelles, ça laisse le temps pour tirer un trait sur son existence. Par contre, lui ne sait pas encore qu'on le croyait mort.**

**Je n'étais pas très fière du dernier chapitre. Je préfère celui là, il correspond bien mieux à ce que je souhaite écrire. Le précédent m'avait semblé tiré par les cheveux ... **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_**Chapitre 3 : Tu crois qu'il sait ?**_

Drago se réveillait à même le sol. Il s'était encore endormi avant même d'être dans son lit ! Ça lui arrivait bien trop souvent depuis qu'il était rentré chez ses parents. D'ailleurs depuis combien de temps était il rentré ?

Il n'aurait su le dire. Il était huit heure. Peut être l'heure de prendre une douche.

Il se mit difficilement debout, les muscles ankylosés par sa nuit peu confortable. Il s'étira tel un gros chat encore ensommeillé et se dirigea distraitement vers sa salle de bain. Il remarqua avec un sourire qu'il était de bonne humeur et adressa ce sourire à son propre reflet.

Il avait apparemment dormi toute la journée ainsi que la nuit précédente. Ça l'avait revigoré. Bien plus que de boire cette bouteille de Rhum s'était-il surpris à penser. Et c'est rieur qu'il se rendit dans la salle à manger. Il savait qu'il y trouverait sa mère, il avait remarqué qu'elle se levait excessivement tôt. Il n'aurait su dire si c'était du à son retour ou ,au contraire, à sa longue absence.

«Bonjour Drago.» Narcissa lisait un journal tout en buvant son habituel thé. Drago déposa sa main sur la sienne.

«Bonjour maman. Tu es levée depuis longtemps ? Merci pour le petit-déjeuner.»

Il se recula immédiatement et lui tourna le dos, faisant mine de tartiner des toasts. Ce simple contact l'avait ému, lui rappelant tout l'amour qu'il avait pour elle ainsi que la honte d'être partit si longtemps. Narcissa n'avait pas esquissé un mouvement, même pas le début d'une réaction. Mais son coeur bouillonnait. Peut être allait-elle retrouver son fils.

Le jeune homme s'assit en face d'elle et mangea sans lui accorder un nouveau regard.

Le silence était pesant. Tout deux étaient mal à l'aise. Ils se rendaient compte qu'ils étaient devenus des étrangers l'un pour l'autre. Ils ne savaient pas par où commencer. Même si tout deux sentaient qu'il était temps d'avoir une discussion.

Narcissa décida d'entrer dans le vif du sujet.

«Tu devrais arrêter de boire, Drago. Ça n'effacera jamais le passé.» Elle avait dit ça le plus froidement possible mais sa voix avait tremblée sur la fin. Elle redoutait sa réaction. Ces derniers jours il lui avait fait très peur.

Elle le sentit se raidir et eu l'intuition que ce ne serait pas aussi facile qu'elle aurait pu le penser.

«Ça ne te regarde pas.»

Bon. Que pouvait elle répondre à ça maintenant. Décidément cet enfant n'était pas très conciliant.

Un nouveau silence s'installa.

«Tu m'as manquée»

Cette fois ci elle faillit s'étouffer avec la gorgée de thé qu'elle venait d'avaler. Elle reposa précipitamment son mug sur la table et dévisagea son fils qui continuait, impassible, d'étaler du beurre sur une tranche de pain grillée. Elle reprit rapidement ses esprits et un masque de froideur s'installa sur son visage. Elle sentit une colère sourde monter en elle. Elle ne lui en voulait pas, mais elle avait cru le perdre et maintenant il était là, à lui dire qu'elle lui avait manqué, alors qu'il aurait pu revenir, donner un signe de vie. Il n'avait pas été obligé de subir l'absence, lui.

Elle ne pu empêcher un grognement de lui échapper et son fils releva son regard vers elle. Il vit immédiatement sa colère, mais ne su l'expliquer. Au même instant il sentit encore cette culpabilité remonter dans sa gorge. Foutus ressentiments !

«Tu n'avais qu'à revenir plus tôt.» Elle semblait le défier du regard.

«Je ne pouvais pas.»

«Je ne vois pas pourquoi.»

Il grimaça. Évidement qu'elle ne voyait pas pourquoi. Lui même avait du mal à s'expliquer le pourquoi du comment de ces trois années. Alors aller le lui expliquer à elle. Il secoua la tête, comme pour repousser des pensées négatives.

«Qu'est ce que tu sais de ce qui s'est passé ici en ton absence ?» Lui demanda t-elle soudainement.

«Rien.»

«Strictement rien ?»

«Rien du tout.» Il en avait le souffle coupé. Il n'osait pas lui dire qu'il avait terriblement peur de savoir. Que ferait-il si elle lui disait soudain qu'untel était mort, untel quasiment mort et untel traumatisé ? Il avait peur de sa propre réaction bien plus que d'autre chose en fait. Il avait peur d'avoir honte, de se sentir coupable, de se sentir faible et responsable. Bordel, il était terrifié par ce qui s'était passé en son absence.

Elle remarqua le trouble de son fils. Elle ne voulait pas le mettre mal à l'aise, il n'avait pas l'air prêt pour tout ça. Pas du tout prêt.

Elle lui fit un signe discret de la main. Il comprit que la discussion était close.

Il avait perdu sa bonne humeur matinale et il affichait désormais le visage froid propre à sa famille.

Il avait envie de boire. Plus il buvait plus il pouvait repousser le moment où il se prendrait le passé à la figure. Il se leva d'un pas décidé et s'enfuit dans sa chambre, non sans avoir prit quelques bouteilles dans la cuisine.

...

Narcissa avait encore envie de pleure. Elle était tellement décontenancée par le comportement de son fils. Il semblait instable, passant du rire au larme. Et cette tendance pour l'alcool l'inquiétait terriblement.

«Narcissa. Je n'aime pas quand tu as cette ride sur le front. Généralement, l'étape suivante, c'est les larmes.»

Elle releva les yeux vers son mari et sentit effectivement ses cils s'humidifier, puis déborder sur son visage. Lucius s'approcha d'elle et, soulevant son torse en un soupir, attira sa femme contre lui. Il semblait tellement las.

...

Hermione avait passé la journée blottie contre Ginny qui travaillait sur sa thèse. Puis, elles s'étaient endormies l'une contre l'autre la nuit tombée. Puis il y avait eu la journée suivante. Et encore une nuit. Hermione n'arrivait pas à dormir et fixait le plafond d'un oeil vide.

Ginny n'avait pas pleuré. Par contre, elle avait caressé l'épaule de Hermione un nombre considérable de fois. Parce que Hermione, elle, ne cessait pas de pleurer.

La rouquine s'était révélée plus forte qu'elle après les événements de cet été 1998.

Pourtant elle avait perdu autant que son amie. Mais elle s'était fabriquée une sacrée carapace, qui résistait à tout les assauts de la vie. Beaucoup de gens, qui la connaissaient peu, pensaient qu'elle ne ressentait rien, jamais. Ni dans les bons, ni dans les mauvais moments. C'était faux bien entendu, mais elle avait eu besoin de renvoyer cette image aux autres pour se relever après tout ça.

Hermione, quand à elle, avait laissé tomber le masque de la jeune Gryffondor courageuse et avait dévoilé son coeur, bien plus que de raison.

Les deux jeunes femmes étaient restées très proches et s'étaient soutenues, chacune à leur façon.

Alors Hermione avait passé ses dernières heures a pleurer tout ce qu'elle n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de pleurer. Entendre la voix de Malefoy avait retourné trop de choses en elle, des choses qu'elle pensait à jamais enfouies. Elle n'osait imaginer sa réaction si elle se retrouvait face à lui.

Elle avait essayé d'en parler à Ginny. Mais elle n'avait pas eu besoin de mots. Ginny ressentait la même chose, dans toute l'ambiguité de ses sentiments contradictoires.

Malgré la haine qu'elle avait eu pour cette fouine arrogante pendant toutes ces années, elle avait pleuré sa mort. Après tout, ils le connaissaient tous depuis des années justement.

Dans la pénombre de la chambre, le visage blotti dans les cheveux roux de son amie, elle se souvenait en souriant avoir insulté sa tombe, le jour de cet enterrement factice.

...

«Pourquoi tu es mort ? Arrogant ! Malefoy, dis moi pourquoi ? Tu n'avais pas le droit de fuir comme ça, lâche !»

...

Elle s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier. Elle se souvenait de la détresse de Narcissa, sa toute nouvelle amie. Et elle se souvenait du regard vide de Lucius Malefoy, regard qui l'avait bien plus terrifiée que ses regards haineux.

Ron et Ginny aussi avaient beaucoup pleuré ce jour là. Ils avaient, comme elle, l'impression de dire adieu à leur innocence et à un passé radieux.

Et Harry, lui ...

Hermione fut prise d'une pulsion soudaine et réveilla Ginny, la secouant.

«Ginny ! Ginny !»

Ginny écarta Hermione d'un geste du bras et s'enroula de nouveau dans sa couverture.

«Ginny ! Je veux aller voir Harry !»

La rousse se figea et ouvrit grand ses yeux dans la pénombre. Elle se retourna d'un bond, et chuchota, sur un ton de reproche, comme pour ne pas importuner un endormi par une dispute.

«Tu n'y penses pas Hermione !»

«Si. J'en ai besoin.»

«Hermione ! Ce n'est pas une heure pour aller voir Harry !»

«Tu sais tout comme moi qu'il n'y a pas d'heure pour aller le voir !»

Hermione crut un instant que la carapace de son amie allait se fissurer sous ses yeux mais elle reprit de sa contenance et défia la brune du regard !

«Bon sang, Hermione ! C'est un caprice idiot ça !»

«J'ai besoin de le voir ! Ça me portera conseil !»

«'mione.» Une tristesse lasse avait pris possession de la voie de la jeune rouquine.

«Quoi ?» Hermione était tendue. Elle redoutait terriblement ce genre de moment, parler de Harry était toujours très douloureux. D'ailleurs elle ne lui avait pas rendu visite depuis un moment. Sa présence lui serait bénéfique elle le savait.

Ginny ne disait rien. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Ça lui faisait mal de sentir toutes ces choses ressurgir en même temps que Drago. Et contrairement à Hermione, elle ne pensait pas que Harry apporterait un quelconque réconfort.

«Tu veux y aller à pied ?» Finit par dire la rousse, dans un soupir où l'on sentait l'effort déployé pour son amie.

«Oui. Allons y.»

...

Alors qu'elles marchaient, se laissant guider par leurs pas qui avaient si souvent empruntés ce chemin, Hermione ne put empêcher une question de franchir ses lèvres.

«Est ce que tu crois qu'il sait ?»

Ginny savait de quoi Hermione parlait. Elle savait qu'elle parlait de plein de choses à la fois, des gens morts et des gens vivants ainsi que de son propre décès.

«Non.»

«Tu as raison, il ne doit même pas savoir qu'il est mort.»

Cette fin de phrase vint mourir dans la bouche d'Hermione. Elle se rendait compte que cette phrase pouvait concerner tant de gens, à commencer par Drago lui même. Dire ceci l'avait ramenée à la violence de cette guerre encore si présente dans leurs esprits.

...

Drago se laissait ronger par la culpabilité. Il n'arrivait pas à ne pas se sentir coupable. Et pourtant, il ne savait encore rien !

Il était trois heure. Et il était incapable de dormir. Son cycle de sommeil était foutu de toute façon. Un coup il dormait vingt-quatre heures d'affilées et la fois suivantes il ne pouvait pas dormir du tout. Il passait des heures les yeux dans le vague, à essayer de fuir ses pensées. Et quand il s'endormait ses pensées le rattrapaient et il faisait les cauchemars les plus terrifiants qui soient.

Il était en colère. En colère contre lui même.

Un grondement de rage monta en lui. Il devait le laisser sortir, sinon ça dormirait en lui sans jamais le laisser en paix.

Sans s'en rendre compte il s'était redressé dans son lit et, tourné contre le mur, jeta son poing dans le plâtre. Un élancement se propagea jusqu'à son épaule lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Le poing toujours enfoncé dans le mur, il cria une deuxième fois, deversant toute sa peines, toutes sa souffrance et toute ses angoisses dans ce hurlement.

Il frappa longtemps le mur, pleurant comme un enfant en pleine crise. Il ne sentait plus ses jointures et savait, sans même regarder, que le sang commençait à couler de ses articulations, tachant les murs et ses oreillers.

Il finit par tomber de fatigue. Roulé en boule sur ses oreillers, les couvertures formaient comme un nid autour de son corps. Les poings ramenés contre sa poitrine, il avait l'impression de grelotter. Il avait mal au point d'être engourdi. Et son nez coulait, l'obligeant à renifler toutes les deux secondes. Et ses yeux le brûlaient d'avoir tant pleuré.

Étrangement, il se sentait bien. Comme apaisé par se surplus de sentiments qu'il avait expulsé.

Pourtant il ne se sentait pas encore prêt à s'endormir. Alors il laissa ses pensées vagabonder librement.

Il pensa à sa mère. Il l'aimait, pour sûr. Mais il ne se sentait plus capable de lui montrer. En fait, il aurait aimé qu'elle le déteste, qu'elle le mette à la porte, qu'elle aille jusqu'à le déshériter. Il ne comprenait pas sa réaction, il ne pensait pas mériter son indulgence. Ni l'amour qu'elle continuait de lui montrer. Il ne méritait pas qu'elle soit aussi démonstrative !

Et que penser de son père. Son père qui avait toujours était si froid, qui lui avait toujours rappelé qu'il devait être l'honneur de la famille et non sa plus grande honte. Il l'ignorait royalement depuis son retour. Il attendait fébrilement le moment où il verrait cette moue de dégout sur son visage et où il lui dirait «Tu es un moins que rien, Drago.».

Qui était-il, lui ? Il n'en savait foutrement rien. Il était incapable de savoir qui il était, d'où il venait et où il allait. Il n'aurait pas du revenir, c'était trop dur. Pire qu'avant.

Pourtant avant ce n'était déjà pas terrible. Il se souvenait distinctement des dernières semaines avant de prendre sa décision.

...

Il avait ouvert un oeil. Puis l'autre, difficilement. Chaque matin, depuis trois jours, il avait espéré que ces derniers événements n'avaient été qu'un lugubre cauchemar. Mais non.

Parce que la première chose qu'il avait vu en ouvrant les yeux, ça avait été ce fichu tas d'enveloppes. Et chaque matin, la même réaction.

Ouvrir les yeux.

Espérer.

Voir le tas de lettre.

Fermer les yeux. Les fermer le plus fort possible, à en voir des petites lumières à l'intérieur de ses paupières.

Rouvrir les yeux.

Prendre conscience de la réalité.

Enfouir la tête dans l'oreiller.

Crier un coup. Parce que ça soulage mine de rien.

Attendre. Attendre un truc sans savoir quoi.

Se résoudre à se lever.

Alors il s'était extirpé de sa couette, avait posé ses pieds au sol. Et ce matin là, il avait pris son courage à deux main. Il avait attrapé la première enveloppe et l'avait ouverte. Sans réfléchir. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il avait assez attendu. Alors il avait ouvert.

Il avait déchiré rageusement le côté de l'enveloppe et en avait sorti, les mains tremblantes, cette page pliée en quatre. Les yeux clos, il l'avait très lentement dépliée. Et les bras tendus devant lui, il avait attendu un moment avant de rouvrir les yeux.

Les mots lui avaient sauté aux visages, l'agressant, l'étouffant.

«TU ES RESPONSABLE DE SA MORT, DRAGO MALEFOY»

Il avait lâché précipitamment le parchemin et avait couru dans sa salle de bain. Il avait vomi. Il s'était entièrement vidé de sa bile, littéralement purgé, penché au dessus de ses toilettes.

Alors qu'il déversait le contenu de son estomac, le corps secoué de haut-le-coeur, des noms avaient défilé dans son esprit.

NarcissaMalefoyLuciusMalefoySeverusRogueAlbusDumbledoreVoldemortBlaiseZabiniRonalWeasleyThéodoreNottPansyParkinsonGinnyWeasleyBellatrixLestrange ... il avait cru que la ronde des noms n'aurait pas de fin. Mais un dernier nom avait empli son esprit, lui arrachant un dernier haut-le-coeur douloureux. HERMIONE GRANGER.

Il avait ressenti la même impression que trois années auparavant. Le poids de cette gamine qui quitte soudainement son torse. Son visage hargneux qui sort de son champ de vision. Comme dans les cauchemars qui agitaient ses nuits.

Ca. Ne. Pouvait. Pas. Être. Réel.

Il avait essayé de se convaincre tout en aspergeant son visage d'eau. Mais il avait su qu'il n'y arriverai pas en croisant son regard dans la glace. Cette angoisse qu'il y avait lu l'avait enfoncé encore plus loin. Apparemment, il n'avait pas encore touché le fond, s'était il surprit à penser.

Il avait voulu soupirer mais c'était un gémissement qui lui avait échappé alors. Un gémissement d'impuissance.

Et, revenant dans son studio, il avait ouvert les autres lettres, fermant son coeur à tout sentiment.

Elles disaient toutes la même chose. Et aucun nom, nulle part. Ni celui de l'expéditeur de ces courriers, ni celui de la personne dont il avait causé la mort.

Il n'avait plus dit un mot pendant des jours. Il s'était interdit de penser. Et il avait jeté toutes les lettres. Il n'avait pas besoin de les voir, les mots semblaient s'être inscrits sur sa rétine.

TU ES RESPONSABLE DE SA MORT, DRAGO MALEFOY

Quand il fermait les yeux, ces mots lui sautaient à la gorge. Et il se sentait tellement coupable.

Quand il avait rouvert ses yeux, un matin, il avait su qu'il avait pris une décision. Sans plus y réfléchir, il avait préparé un léger sac de voyage et il avait transplané.

Il ne savait pas du tout à quoi s'attendre. Et il s'était trouvé particulièrement con, devant le porche, à hésiter à frapper. Il avait sursauté en entendant son coup amplifié par un sort. Et il avait voulu s'enfuir, se terrer quelque part. Tout sauf affronter le regard qui allait se poser sur lui quand on allait ouvrir.

C'est Lucius qui avait ouvert. Il l'avait dévisagé, sans prononcer une seule parole, sans même amorcer un mouvement. Puis il s'était retourné et avait dit, d'une voix forte et calme : «C'est ton fils, Narcissa.»

...

Il n'avait toujours pas compris la suite des événements. Mais ce n'était pas si grave, se disait il. Maintenant, il était là, blotti dans ce lit.

Il n'en savait pas beaucoup plus qu'avant. Mais déjà il n'avait pas causé la mort de ses parents.

Peut être était il en train de remonter vers la surface ? C'était difficile à dire. Il se sentait toujours aussi nul. Ce mot peut sembler puéril et vide de sens : nul. Mais ça définissait exactement comment il se sentait. L'image qu'il avait de lui même. Un nul, un raté, un incapable. Son père devait avoir tellement honte !

Il sentit une larme salée couler lentement de ses yeux clos.

Il tombait tout doucement dans le sommeil. Et c'était si agréable, cet instant d'abandon pur.

...

Elles étaient arrivées. Elles ne s'en étaient même pas rendues compte. Il s'était mis à neiger et elles s'étaient perdues dans leur pensées respectives.

Ginny déglutit difficilement et glissa sa main gelée dans celle gantée de laine de son amie. Hermione semblait fixer un point, loin devant elle.

«C'est toujours dure. Ce vide. Auquel on est confrontée. Quand on arrive ici. Hein Ginny ?»

Elle avait pressé ses doigts dans sa poigne, ferme et réconfortante.

«Bonsoir mon amour ...» Murmura la plus jeune, dans un souffle court et désespéré.

«Ça faisait un petit moment que nous n'étions pas venu te voir.» Continua t-elle «Je suis avec Hermione, tu sais. Et puis, il neige. C'est beau, la nuit comme ça, de sentir la neige sur soi. Je me sens vivante. J'ai peur de l'oublier, tu sais.»

Elle s'était tue. Elle avait lâché cette main amicale et s'était éloignée. Hermione la regardait marcher dans ce cimetière, s'éloigner de son seul et unique amour, pour laisser à son amie la liberté de s'exprimer. Puis elle tourna son regard vers la pierre noire, qui commençait à se couvrir de neige poudreuse et fine.

«Elle a raison, tu sais. C'est magnifique. Cette neige.

J'ai des doutes Harry. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je suis. Perdue. Désemparée. Je me sens exactement comme à l'instant. Où j'ai appris. Abandonnée. Vidée. Sans sens, sans but.

Tu vois ? Ça me fait pleurer.

C'est que, hier, ça m'a rattrapée. Tout ça. C'était dimanche. Matin. J'allais voir Narcissa. Tu sais, que je vais la voir. Chaque dimanche.

Est ce que Ron est venu récemment ?

En ce moment il boude. Tu le connais.»

Elle rit silencieusement. Elle pouvait presque sentir les mains de son vieil ami se poser sur ses épaules. Elle essuya une larme et reprit :

« Malefoy. N'est pas mort.

Drago, je veux dire.

Enfin. Tu dois le savoir toi. Tu aurai pu nous prévenir. Tout de même.

Je ne l'ai pas vu. Narcissa m'a demandée de partir. Je ne. Sais pas trop pourquoi. D'ailleurs.

J'ai juste entendu. Sa voix. Tu sais, sa voix. Cette voix. Qu'on a tant détesté entendre. À l'école.

Je n'ai pas eu envie d'apercevoir son crâne blond. Vide de toute intelligence. J'ai fuis ...»

Elle avait lâché cette dernière phrase dans un soupir. Elle se sentait craquer. Son regard s'embuait sérieusement et ses paroles se ponctuait de petits reniflements plaintifs. Elle avait beau essayer de faire de l'humour, le dramatique de la situation la fragilisait. Elle se dévoilait pour son ami, comme elle l'avait fait si souvent de son vivant.

«Je me suis dit : Pourquoi est ce qu'il est vivant ? Pourquoi lui ?

C'est égoïste. Tu crois pas ? Je n'ai pas pu. M'empêcher de penser : Pourquoi pas Harry ?

Pourquoi pas toi ? Tu attends quoi, toi, pour revenir ?

Puis entendre sa voix. D'un coup. Je me suis rappelée. Je me suis rappelée. Qu'il m'a épargnée. Que je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. D'être vivant. Qu'on avait tous tellement perdu. Dans cette guerre.

Je ne PEUX PAS. Ne pas être heureuse de voir quelqu'un. De vivant. Et pourtant.

Je crois que j'avais de l'affection. Pour le Malefoy que j'allais voir. Au fond du jardin. Un peu comme je viens te voir. Là.

En fait, j'ai peur. J'ai peur de ce que signifie son retour. De l'impact. Que ça pourrait avoir sur ma vie. Des souvenirs qu'il va faire remonter. En chacun de nous.

J'aurai aimé que ce soit toi. Qui revienne.

Je n'ai pas envie de savoir. Où il était ces dernières années. Pendant que nous. Que nous.

Que nous, nous affrontions. Notre passé. Nous affrontions nos pertes. Quel lâche ! Quel égoïste !

Quelle douleur il a infligé. À ses proches ! Pour fuir sa propre souffrance !

Tu sais, on avait construit un équilibre. Précaire. Par dessus la guerre.

C'est précaire. Mais ça tient. En équilibre.

J'ai peur qu'il bouleverse ça. Je sens. Que beaucoup de choses vont changer. Et je n'aime plus. Le changement.

J'aimerai te voir revenir. Harry. C'est le seul changement que j'aimerai.»

Elle pleurait doucement, à genou devant la tombe de Harry Potter. Elle avait dit une grosse partie de ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur, et elle se sentait soulagée. Soulagée et émue, de remarquer qu'elle sentait la chaleur de son ami dans son coeur, de remarquer qu'il ne la quittait jamais.

Elle n'avait pas remarqué que Ginny était à côté d'elle, les jambes tremblantes.

«Mon amour. Hermione va prendre froid. Roulée comme ça. Dans la neige. Je crois. Qu'on reviendra très bientôt.»

Elle aida Hermione à se remettre sur ses pieds et épousseta son manteau de la neige qui s'y était déposée.

Ginny avait déjà tourné le dos, prête à repartir d'où elles étaient venues, quand Hermione la prit par le bras.

«Attends.»

Elle sortit sa baguette sous les yeux de la rouquine et la pointa sur l'amas de neige qui recouvrait maintenant la sépulture. De fines arabesques vinrent s'y dessiner, créant un motif digne des plus belles tapisseries de Poudlard. La beauté de ce geste arracha un faible sourire à Ginny, qui saisit à son tour sa baguette. D'un habile tour de poignet, elle déposa une couronne de houx au pied de la tombe glacée. Les fruits rouges de la plantes ressortaient sur le blanc de la neige.

«Un peu de rouge Gryffondor.» Murmura-t-elle à la fois pour son amie et son ancien amant.

Puis elles s'en allèrent, non sans envoyer de doux baisers du bout de leurs doigts gelés à cet homme qu'elles aimaient.

* * *

**Voilà, un nouveau chapitre ! Que pensez vous de tout ces événements alors ? Il y a quelques révélations dans ce chapitre qui me plaise bien ! J'aimerai beaucoup savoir ce que vous en pensez !**

**Je vais essayer de faire se confronter Drago et Hermione dans le prochain chapitre. Il serait temps qu'ils se croisent ! Même si j'aime quand les choses vont lentement.**

**Mes chapitres sons assez courts, j'espère que ça n'embête personne. Ça me permettra de publier plus souvent, de faire avancer l'intrigue lentement et ça correspond à mon style d'écriture. Puis personnellement je trouve que ça facilite un peu la lecture, ça la découpe. C'est un rythme important, on ne coupe pas un chapitre n'importe où héhé :) **

**J'attends vos reviews ! J'vous embrasse !**


	4. Fidel à lui même

**Bonjour à tous !**

**J'ai eu une semaine bien remplie (jusqu'à maintenant) mais j'ai trouvé le temps de vous écrire un nouveau chapitre tout chaud ! C'est déjà le chapitre 4, mon histoire commence à prendre forme je crois.**

**Cat240, je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre à tes questions tout de suite, il n'y aurait plus aucun suspens héhé ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise, ça me touche énormément. En tout cas, j'essais vraiment de fouiller mes personnages, de leur donner à tous une part d'ombre et de lumière, de les rendre attachants et complexes, tout en nuance et contradictions aussi. Parce qu'il faut l'avouer, nous sommes souvent contradictoires ! Alors j'essais de les rendre proches de nous et de comprendre comment on peut vivre et survivre après une telle guerre. Il y a bien sur autant de réactions que de personnages et j'espère que c'est ce qui fait l'intérêt de cette fic. En tout cas, merci de ta fidélité !**

**Dans ce chapitre, l'histoire commence à se nouer et Hermione et Drago vont (peut être) être enfin confrontés l'un à l'autre.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_**Chapitre**_**_ 4_**_** : Fidel à lui même**_

Ronald Weasley avait décidément passé une horrible nuit.

Ginny lui avait dit quelques jours auparavant que Hermione n'allait pas bien. Mais elle n'avait pas voulu lui expliquer pourquoi. Petite soeur ingrate ! Il pestait encore intérieurement contre elle.

Il était sensé faire la tête à cette entêtée de Granger. Après ce qu'elle lui avait dit la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus ! Enfin, il n'était quand même pas si froid et distant ! Il avouait avoir parfois du mal à exprimer ses sentiments, ou plutôt avoir peur de les exprimer. Ces dernières années avait changé beaucoup de chose, et peut être que s'il se persuadait de ne tenir à rien ni personne il ne souffrirai jamais plus comme il avait souffert.

Hermione ne comprenait pas ça. Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre !

Il savait qu'en pensant ça, il se montrait extrêmement égoïste. Après tout elle avait vécu les mêmes événements que lui ...

Sa rancoeur était encore profonde envers elle. Elle n'admettait pas qu'on puisse réagir différemment qu'elle, et pour cette raison, elle était aussi égoïste que lui.

Tout en déjeunant d'une simple tasse de café - Ron aurait il perdu son célèbre appétit ? - il envisagea tout de même de lui rendre visite. Il était inquiet. D'après ce que lui avait dit sa frangine, la crise que traversait Hermione ressemblait au comportement qu'elle avait eu il y a trois ans déjà. Trois ans et quelques mois, ne pouvait il s'empêcher de se préciser à chaque fois qu'il y pensait.

À vrai dire, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de compter les jours l'éloignant de ce drame, attendant celui où la douleur s'atténuerait.

Ça ne pouvait pas être de sa faute. Habituellement, après leurs disputes, elle se contentait de se montrer aussi têtue que lui jusqu'à ce que l'un deux craque et revienne vers l'autre.

Non, c'était du à autre chose. Mais quoi ?

Elles étaient passées au cimetière. Il avait vu les arabesques dans la neige et le houx. Mais Hermione allait souvent se recueillir auprès de Harry, ça n'était pas la cause de son désarroi.

Il n'imaginait pas ce qui avait pu la pousser à replonger comme ça. À moins que ce ne soit ... Non, il n'y croyait pas. Ce serait trop inattendu, trop rapide.

Il fallait qu'il le découvre. Après tout, il était son «ami». Elle pouvait se confier à lui entièrement.

Alors qu'il divaguait il avait marché sans même le remarquer jusque dans la rue de Hermione. Il pesta contre lui-même et s'engagea dans l'escalier de son immeuble. Il sonna.

Il sonna une deuxième fois.

Toujours aucune réponse.

Il cogna contre la porte, essayant de se faire insistant.

Il appuya un long moment sur la sonnette, laissant le bruit strident emplir ses oreilles.

«Hermione, je sais que tu viens de regarder par l'oeil de boeuf. Je sais que tu m'as vu.»

Il tentait de garder son calme mais il se sentait déjà d'humeur noire.

«Hermione ! À quoi tu joues là ?»

Voilà. Il commençait déjà à hausser le ton.

«Surtout fait comme si je n'étais pas là. Reste là, enfermée dans le noir.»

Il fit mine de s'en aller, descendant quelques marches avant de revenir à l'assaut. Il frappa la porte d'un violent coup de poing et entendit un cri de surprise derrière ainsi que les bruits d'une chute.

«Putain, Hermione. J'ai déjà eu l'impression de te perdre une fois, je ne veux pas te perdre de nouveau. Je ne veux pas que tu te perde. Ne recommence pas.»

Silence.

Puis un bruit de loquet.

Et un visage dans l'entrebâillement.

«De quoi est ce que tu parles ?»

Ron se rembrunit. Elle n'avait pas du tout, mais alors du tout du tout, l'air d'aller mal. Ses cheveux étaient noués en une queue de cheval qui retombait en boucles souples sur ses épaules, elle avait de fines lunettes posées sur son nez et tenait encore à sa main un crayon. Elle avait simplement l'air d'avoir était interrompue en plein travail.

De plus, une alléchante odeur de biscuit s'échappa de l'appartement.

Ron fronça le nez, non à cause de l'odeur qu'il n'avait pas remarquée, mais parce que ce qu'il avait sous les yeux lui semblait encore plus inquiétant que ce que lui avait dit Ginny. Où étaient les yeux rougis de larme ? Le nez qui coule ? Les cheveux gras et emmêlés ? Le pyjama porté depuis des jours ? L'odeur de renfermé ?

Hermione avait l'air au mieux de sa forme. Et c'était particulièrement suspect pour le rouquin. Peut être s'était il trompé, malgré ce qu'il croyait savoir.

«Tu vas bien ?»

«Oui. Je travaille.»

«Tu travailles sur quoi ?» Il fallait qu'il trouve une faille à sa mise en scène et elle ne semblait pas décidée à le laisser entrer.

«Un rapport.»

«Un rapport de ?»

Elle toisa le jeune homme du regard, l'air concentré. Puis, posant sa main sur son front, recouvrant légèrement ses yeux, elle l'invita d'un geste à entrer.

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois.

«Alors ?» Elle se rasseyait à son bureau, lui tournant le dos.

«Un rapport pour mon travail.»

Bon. Il n'obtiendrait rien d'elle. Elle était pire qu'à l'école, quand il lui demandait les réponses d'un devoir.

«C'est à propos du mélange des cultures moldues et sorcières en Angleterre au fil de l'histoire.»

Ah.

«La psychosociopathe a parlé.»

«Je suis ethnologue Ronald. Tu le sais parfaitement.»

Ronald. Elle devait être en colère pour l'appeler comme ça.

Elle se retourna soudainement sur son fauteuil et fixa ce «gamin» roux affalé dans son canapé. Il ne changerait donc jamais.

«Qu'est ce que tu es venu faire là ?»

«J'ai cru que tu allais mal.» Il avait dit ça tellement froidement qu'elle eut un frisson. Il mentait, il avait perdu toutes capacités à ressentir une émotion. Par conséquent, il n'avait pas pu être inquiet. Elle sentit ses yeux bleus se poser sur elle.

«Parce que tu me manquais peut être ? Tu me fais rire.» Elle ricana, et allait se remettre à son travail quand son geste fut interrompu.

«Ginny a dit que tu allais mal.» Il tenait son bras et le serrait trop au goût de la jeune femme qui grogna de douleur. Et de stupéfaction aussi. Ginny n'avait pas a rapporter à Ron ses moindres faits et gestes.

«Ginny a du mal comprendre.» Elle dégagea son bras. Ce n'était pas le moment de parler de ça. Puis elle attendait toujours ses excuses !

«Je pense que Ginny a très bien compris.»

«Je vais très bien Ronald. Regarde autour de toi. Vois-tu le moindre signe de dépression dans cet appartement ?» Elle étendit les bras et lui lança un regard à la fois interrogatif et sarcastique.

«Il semblerait que non. Alors laisse moi, si tu n'as rien d'autre à me dire.»

C'était donc ça. Leur dispute était déjà oubliée pour Ron, mais elle semblait attendre quelque chose de lui de son côté.

«Je m'excuse. Hermione. De ne pas avoir donné de nouvelles pendant ...»

Tiens, pendant combien de temps au juste ? Ça lui semblait être arrivé hier.

«Pendant un mois !»

Elle n'avait pas crié mais son ton sec et cassant en disait long sur l'importance qu'avait eu cette «dispute» à ses yeux.

«Ce n'est rien Hermione, voyons. Il nous est arrivé pire.»

«C'est ça le problème, Ronald. C'est devenu habituel et banal pour nous de ne plus se parler pendant un mois. Mais si tu y réfléchis, est ce que tu trouve ça normal ? Pas moi. Ça n'a pas l'air de t'émouvoir plus que ça pourtant.»

Elle pinçait les lèvres et plongeait ses yeux dans ceux de son ami, dont le visage n'exprimait effectivement aucun sentiment. Aucune réaction. Un silence pesant s'installa.

Des petits coups répétés à la fenêtre les firent tout deux sursauter et tourner leur attention vers l'arrivante. Une jolie chouette au plumage caramélisé, presque blond semblait grelotter derrière la vitre. Hermione vint lui ouvrir et la déposa sur un petit perchoir près du radiateur, non sans avoir récupéré l'enveloppe à sa patte.

«C'est de qui ?» Ron n'avait vraiment aucune gène. Il se permettait de la déranger dans son travail, de s'introduire chez elle, de coloniser son cher canapé et maintenant s'intéressait à sa correspondance.

«Narcissa.» Sans le vouloir elle avait dit ça d'une voix blanche, comme éteinte. Ron sentit qu'il avait touché là un point sensible. Et pensa aussi qu'il aurait pu le deviner à la couleur de la chouette.

«Qu'attends tu pour la lire ? Elle ne t'écrit jamais d'habitude, ce doit être important.» Il vouait une haine sans pareil pour la mère de Drago, ainsi que pour son mari d'ailleurs. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas comment Hermione et elle étaient devenues amies ...

«Je n'ai pas envie de lire en ta présence, Ronald.» Elle n'aurait pas pu être plus claire.

Ron se leva, non sans dissimuler un rictus de colère. Il s'approcha d'elle pour l'embrasser mais elle recula son visage.

«Honnêtement Ron, tu pensais m'embrasser l'air de rien après un mois entier d'absence ?»

Une flèche dans le coeur.

Il se détourna et s'enfuit sans ajouter un mot.

Maintenant, il avait une petite idée de ce qui avait tant tracassé Hermione, et c'était le plus important.

...

«Très chère Hermione,

Je suis désolée pour dimanche dernier. Des événements récents m'ont fait perdre toute notion du temps et j'avais totalement oublié ta venu (contrairement à nos elfes qui avaient dressés la table pour toi).

Tu devines sans doûte l'objet de mon trouble.

Je n'aurais pas du te renvoyer comme ça. Mais j'étais aussi terrifiée que toi, et je le suis toujours un peu.

Rends moi visite, dimanche matin, comme à notre habitude.

Le manoir sera vide.

Narcissa.»

Hermione s'était assise dans les coussins moelleux de son canapé pour entreprendre sa lecture. Elle avait cru que ce serait plus dur que ça. Mais les dernières lignes la glaçait tout de même.

Comment revenir au manoir après ça ? Comment se comporter comme s'il était toujours aussi mort ?

Narcissa et elle avait l'habitude de se rendre dans le jardin pour discuter, leur petit-déjeuner avalé. Elles faisaient toujours une halte auprès de la sépulture de ce minable de blondinet.

Depuis qu'elle avait appris son retour, elle l'insultait de nouveau.

En soupirant, elle laissa basculer sa tête en arrière.

«Au moins, tu ne seras pas obligée de le voir. Et encore moins de lui parler.»

Sur cette pensée réconfortante, elle se remis à la tâche, agitant sa baguette en direction de la cuisine.

«Accio biscuit.»

Elle mangeait bien plus que Ron maintenant. En même temps, lui ne mangeait plus grand chose. Elle se demandait comment avait il fait pour ne pas maigrir à vue d'oeil.

Ron l'inquiétait. Il avait raison : elle allait très mal. Mais il lui faisait peur aussi, et leur relation était de plus en plus ambigüe et tortueuse. Tantôt amants, tantôt amis. Tantôt ennemis. Ils passaient du tout au tout, se détruisant mutuellement un peu plus chaque jour.

Elle s'en rendait compte, mais ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire. Elle tenait tellement à lui.

Elle avait eu raison de choisir de se noyer sous le travail pour éviter de trop penser, plutôt que de se morfondre des jours durant sous sa couette. Ça l'aurait trop blessée d'offrir cette victoire à Ron.

Elle se replongea dans ses dossiers, se fermant à toute distraction.

...

Ça lui avait tellement manqué.

Drago volait pour la première fois depuis des années et il remarquait avec fierté qu'il n'avait pas perdu son agilité.

Sa mère avait eu raison, la veille, de lui rappeler combien il aimait les vols avant le lever du soleil, surtout en plein hiver ! Il avait d'ailleurs presque oublié l'existence de son balais. Ces trois années à vivre presque comme un moldu avait enrayé ses réflexes et habitudes de sorcier. Et il prenait beaucoup de plaisir à retrouver quelques uns de ces souvenirs.

Il était léger, loin de tout soucis. Le vent lui fouettait le visage, ébouriffant ses cheveux blonds et l'obligeant à plisser les yeux. Un froid sec engourdissait ses doigts agrippés au manche mais cette fraicheur le revigorait. Il reprenait vie, juste en dessous des nuages, fendant l'air aussi vite qu'il n'avait jamais été.

Le soleil allait bientôt se lever, il voulait voir ça, perché sur son balais. Pas question de rentrer au manoir plus tôt.

Malgré la bouteille de vin qu'il avait déniché pendant la nuit, il se sentait revivre. Il était heureux, et cette sensation le surprit. Il poussa un soupir de contentement et s'éleva lentement au dessus des nuages, se couvrant d'une fine couche de rosée en les traversant.

C'était un dimanche matin comme un autre pour le jeune homme.

...

Hermione avait eu plus de difficultés que d'habitude à traverser l'allée des Malefoy. Maintenant elle était assise en face de Narcissa, dans la petite verrière appuyée à l'arrière de la bâtisse. Elles n'avaient pas échangé un mot, toutes deux conscientes du malaise grandissant et de son origine.

Un elfe de maison s'empressa d'amener à chacune son thé favoris et la jeune femme le remercia d'un cookie qu'elle avait cuisiné la veille.

«Narcissa, ça me désolera toujours que tu continue à employer des elfes ...» Même si le ton de Hermione était sincère, elle savait pertinemment que son amie était de son avis et qu'elle ne pouvait rien pour ses créatures. Lucius était encore son mari et il tenait à ses elfes.

«D'ailleurs comment va Lucius ?» Question de politesse.

«Je sais que ça ne t'intéresse pas réellement mais il va bien. Sa dignité pâtit de chacune de ses visites au ministère. Mais ce serait pire s'il apprenait que je t'invitait pendant qu'il se fait interroger. Chaque semaine.»

Cette remarque provoqua des frissons dans le dos de la petite brune. Elle n'osait imaginer la réaction de cet homme si jamais il rentrait plus tôt que prévu.

Puis une autre image traversa son esprit.

«D'ailleurs où est ...»

«Drago.» Hermione n'avait pas eu besoin de finir sa question. Bien sur, Narcissa devinait son tracas.

«Il est parti en même temps que son père ce matin» Elle sirotait lentement son thé, éprouvant une grande difficulté à parler de son fils.

«Il est allé voler. Si j'ai bien compris ça ne lui était pas arrivé depuis trois ans. Il ne va pas rentrer avant un moment.»

Hermione se souvenait très bien de l'amour de Drago pour le vol. En cela, il était très semblable à Harry finalement. Malgré sa peur du vide, elle comprit en laissant errer son regard dans le jardin que c'était une magnifique occasion de voler. La neige fraiche brillait doucement dans la nuit et une vague lueur commençait à illuminer l'horizon. L'air se teintait de reflets bleus ou orangés et le gel scintillait aux branches des arbres.

Elle soupira et sourit à son amie. Elle se détendit en croisant le regard bienveillant de Narcissa et les deux femmes engagèrent une conversation animée tout en avalant croissants, brioches et pains au lait. Leurs rires résonnaient de temps à autre dans la verrière chaleureuse.

...

«Maman ?»

Elle se figèrent dans leur mouvement, Narcissa fixant son regard derrière Hermione. La voix venait d'assez loin, elle avait peut être encore le temps de transplaner.

«Maman ! Il va falloir m'acheter un nouveau balais ! Celui là est ...» Il s'était arrêté dans son élan, surpris par la présence d'une jeune femme auprès de sa mère. En son absence. Et en celle de son père.

Elle était de dos, il ne voyait que cette chevelure ondoyante qui accrochait les rayons du soleil.

Il avait pris son temps, admiré le levé du soleil et était rentré très tranquillement, profitant de la solitude et du calme de cette matinée. Pourtant, il avait l'impression de les surprendre.

Sa mère le regardait d'une manière indéfinissable et le silence se faisait trop pesant.

«Il est trop vieux et pas assez maniable. Je vais avoir besoin d'un balais plus ... plus performant !» Il avait repris sa phrase l'air de rien, peut être que le malaise passerait.

Aucune réponse. Et toujours ce regard.

«Je vous dérange peut être ?» Il commençait à se sentir suspicieux. Sa mère n'avait invité personne depuis qu'il était là et, comme par hasard, elle avait une visite alors que lui était absent.

«Je peux moi aussi prendre un petit-déjeuner ou tu as trop honte de moi, mère ?» Son ton était de plus en plus froid et il en jouait. Il n'était pas vexé. Non. Il était blessé.

«Puisque tu ne prends pas la peine de me répondre, je vais prendre la liberté de m'installer.»

Il posa son balais sur la table, entre les pots de lait et les sacs de viennoiseries. Il défiait toujours Narcissa du regard, plantant ses yeux gris dans les siens.

il attrapa un croissant, encore chaud, et le fit craquer entre ses doigts.

«Ce n'est pas souvent que les elfes préparent des petits-déjeuners aussi royaux. Une occasion particulière ?»

Il avait tourné lentement son regard, dénombrant les victuailles encombrant la petite table ronde, pour venir le plonger dans celui de l'étrangère. Ces yeux noisettes dans lesquels une flamme dansait. Comme elle y dansait déjà en première année à Poudlard. Comme elle y dansait encore pendant le combat ultime, penchée au dessus de lui.

Il en eut le souffle coupé.

«Alors Malefoy, on n'accueille pas la Sang-de-Bourbe que je suis ?» Il lui avait fallut énormément de cran pour lui cracher ça au visage. Mais à l'instant où il était entré, elle avait décidé de ne pas lui montrer combien elle avait souffert et faiblit ces trois dernières années.

«Tiens, Granger. Toujours aussi aigrie à ce que je vois.» Garder un ton désintéressé, garder un ton désintéressé, se répétait-il intérieurement.

Narcissa s'était éclipsée à petits pas. Ils devaient se parler seuls à seuls même si c'était pour se jeter des horreurs au visage, ce n'était pas à elle d'intervenir.

«Je n'ai pas beaucoup changé.»

«Moi non plus.»

«C'est vrai. Tu es aussi lâche qu'à Poudlard.»

Il savait que c'était une référence à son absence. Et tout en se faisant cette réflexion, remarqua qu'il ne la connaissait plus assez pour pouvoir appuyer là où ça faisait mal. Elle semblait mieux informée que lui.

«En tout cas, je ne t'ai jamais autant appréciés que ces trois années. Tu baisses considérablement dans mon estime en cet instant précis.»

Là il avait un peu plus de mal à la suivre. Elle aurait du le détester d'avoir fuit et disparut du jour au lendemain.

«Ne te méprends pas, c'est le vide qu'il y avait à ta place que j'ai apprécié.» Elle avait capté d'un coup d'oeil son air perplexe.

Elle disait tout ceci avec beaucoup de sérénité. À vrai dire, elle se surpassait. Elle buvait son thé à toutes petites gorgées, observant à la dérobée le jeune homme assis à sa gauche.

Il avait maigrit et ses yeux étaient cernés de violet, de mauve, de gris. Ses cheveux avaient été ébouriffés par son vol matinal. Ses traits étaient plus durs, plus incisifs qu'auparavant. Sa mâchoire était redessinée par une coupure récente courant de son oreille jusqu'à son menton qu'une légère barbe estompait. Il avait l'air à la fois vulnérable et agressif, un peu comme un animal sauvage. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi penser de lui et ne pouvait deviner ce qui avait occupé ses dernières années.

Dans ses yeux gris, elle lut soudaint un sentiment qu'elle n'avait jamais vu dans le visage de Drago. Elle y lut une peine profonde, une lassitude, un ennui proche de la détresse. Et aussi un peu de panique. Son regard avait perdu de son aplomb et de sa grâce et ça l'effraya.

Elle comprit en plongeant dans ses yeux ce qui effrayait tant Narcissa.

Dans ses yeux il y avait une fatalité, une condamnation, dans ses yeux elle avait vu ,l'espace d'un instant, la mort.

L'instant d'après il était redevenu froid et distant, vierge de toute émotion.

«Qu'est ce que tu regarde Granger ? Mon physique de rêve t'as tant manqué ?»

Fidel à lui même. Le seul qui le soit encore dans leur monde dévasté. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle pensait.

* * *

**Alors, qu'en avez vous pensé ? Il n'y a pas de grande révélation dans ce chapitre mais Drago et Hermione se sont enfin vu ! Un court instant certes, mais vous aurez la suite bientôt héhé ! Cette rencontre vous a plut ?**

**Ron arrive lui aussi dans l'histoire ! Et il s'y installe d'un coup d'ailleurs ! Que pensez vous de son personnage ?**

**Il y a encore plein de détails à expliquer n'est ce pas ? Ne vous inquiétez pas l'histoire prends forme dans mon esprit et de nombreuses questions ont déjà leur réponse. J'attends juste le bon moment pour révéler ce qui se doit d'être dit ! Je veux vous surprendre !**

**En tout cas merci de m'avoir lue, et ce serait super une petite review !**

**J'vous embrasse !**


	5. Brides de nuits

**Bonsoir à tous !**

**Je sais je poste assez tard, ce n'est pas bien. J'ai eu une semaine chargée mais j'ai trouvé le temps de vous écrire ce nouveau chapitre !**

**Merci à AydenQuileute, tigrette11 ainsi qu'à DramionePower04 de suivre cette histoire ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira toujours autant !**

**Vous avez été assez nombreux à me lire depuis mon dernier chapitres, je vous remercie, c'est très encourageant !**

**Merci pour vos reviews et vos conseils.**

**Cat240, tu n'as pas à t'inquièter. Je n'ai jamais envisagé de faire du Ron Bashing et je souhaite le traiter comme les autres personnages. Il a été détruit par la guerre, il a perdu son meilleur ami et il a beaucoup changé. Il aura un rôle très important auprès de Drago. Finalement tu ne trouve pas qu'il commence à lui ressembler un peu dans la difficulté à exprimer ses sentiments ? **

**Voilà. J'éspère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira. Drago va y apprendre des choses bouleversante et quelqu'un de nouveau va entrer dans l'histoire. On aura aussi quelques précision sur la relation entre Hermione et les Malefoy.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_**Chapitre 5 : Brides de nuits**_

Elle était là. Réellement là. Et surtout, elle était en vie. Elle était en vie ! Ce n'était pas elle. Il ne l'avait pas tuée en l'abandonnant aux mains de son père ! Il s'était, mine de rien, inquiété ces derniers jours. Les mots de la lettre étaient toujours dans son esprit et il avait eu tellement peur d'entendre au détour d'un couloir qu'elle était morte de la baguette de son géniteur.

Il était confus, tiraillé entre plusieurs sentiments. Il jubilait de la savoir en vie et apparemment en pleine forme. Mais d'un autre point de vue, il ne savait toujours pas s'il était réellement responsable d'un décès.

Elle avait l'air énervée de le voir. Ou triste. Ou haineuse. Ou confuse. Elle avait l'air contrariée et ses regards étaient plein de reproches.

Et puis il était sensé être son ennemi. Il ne pouvait décemment pas lui exprimer quoique ce soit.

Et puis la voir, ça lui rappelait sa longue absence. Peut être pouvait elle justement lui en apprendre plus sur ces dernières années.

«Comment tu vas ?»

Elle éclata d'un rire sonore, sans même chercher à le dissimuler. Puis reprit son sérieux d'un coup, et jeta un regard courroucé à son acolyte masculin.

«Tu n'es pas sérieux Malefoy ? Ce n'est pas très approprié cette question.»

Il savait combien c'était malvenu. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est quoi lui dire d'autre. Alors il se renfrogna et fronça les sourcils, s'appliquant à garder un regard froid et vide de sensibilité.

«Et, est ce que tu as demandé ça à ta mère ?»

«Ce n'est pas tes oignons, Granger !»

Il avait lâché ça brutalement, sautant sur sa chaise en se penchant en avant, agressant presque physiquement la jeune femme. Son regard brillait maintenant d'une agressivité terrifiante. Une agressivité qu'elle n'y avait pas vu depuis longtemps. Elle fut presque heureuse de reconnaitre enfin Drago Malefoy.

«Tu devrais le lui demander.»

«Je ne vois pas pourquoi.»

Il s'était reculé sur son dossier, croisant les bras et détournant le regard. Il voulait mettre fin à cette conversation. Ou alors il voulait la pousser à bout.

«C'est ta mère, Malefoy.»

«Et ?»

Il avait haussé un sourcil esquissant ce sourire en coin si typique de sa personne.

«Elle est ta mère ! Tu l'aimes, Malefoy, tout le monde le sait.»

Elle lui jetait ce regard plein de reproches qu'elle seule savait faire. Il reconnaissait ce regard, qu'elle lui avait si souvent adressé à Poudlard. Il voulait retrouver Poudlard au travers elle. Il voulait la pousser dans ses retranchements.

«Est ce qu'elle m'a posé la question ? Et toi ? Tu t'en es soucié ? Non. Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi moi je lui devrais ça. Je ne lui dois rien.»

Il savait qu'elle n'apprécierai pas. Hermione allait certainement commencer à le moraliser, avant de bouder dans un coin en marmonnant à demi mot des insultes avant d'essayer de partir dignement.

Mais Hermione n'était plus celle qu'il avait connu. Et il l'avait trop vite oublié.

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Elle explosa.

«Drago Malefoy ! De qui est ce que tu te fous, avec ton arrogance là ? Tu te crois chez toi là ? Tu t'en va pendant plus de trois ans ! Puis tu reviens ! Tel une fleur ! Et tu te crois tout permis ! Et en plus de ça tu attends quelque chose de nous ! De la tendresse ? De la pitié ? De l'attention ? Ou qu'on te plaigne peut être ! Oh, pauvre petit Drago ! Tout seul pendant trois ans ! Mais tu sais quoi ? Tu n'aurai jamais dû être aussi lâche si tu voulais être au centre du monde ! Tu n'aurai jamais dû te laisser passer pour mort pendant tout ce temps ! Tu n'aurai jamais dû laisser ta mère faire le deuil de son unique fils ! Tu n'aurai jamais dû abandonner ton père seul avec ses souvenirs ! Tu n'aurai jamais dû nous laisser pleurer sur ta putain de tombe ! Tu n'aurai jamais du causer toute cette souffrance autour de toi, connard ! Parce qu'en attendant ton retour, tout ceux que tu connais ont commencé à pourrir. En ton absence le monde entier à pourrit, noircit, moisit ! Et toi tu as choisi d'ignorer le mal qui s'insinuait dans les gens que tu étais sensé aimer ! Tu es ingrat envers les gens qui t'ont aimé et qui t'ont regretté ! Tu es un moins que rien, Malefoy ! Je n'ai plus aucune estime pour toi !»

Sa tirade avait pris fin et elle expirait par le nez, son visage rouge penché à quelques centimètres de celui de Malefoy. Elle se redressa vite, et sans prendre le temps de reprendre son souffle, elle s'enfuit.

Elle passa la porte et disparut. Elle disparut de l'esprit de Drago.

Il se leva lentement. Ce mouvement lui demanda un effort surhumain et il sentait la moindre tension de ses muscles. Il avait mal. Il n'était que douleur, une boule de nerf écorchée.

Et le temps s'était arrêté.

Narcissa. Appuyée contre la vitre, les bras tressaillant. Sanglotant en silence, des larmes, un regard serein. Un regard tourné vers le jardin, derrière le feuillage gelé.

Elle était entrée sans même que Drago la remarque. Il se sentait comme enfoui dans un brouillard profond, compressé dans une boule de coton. Il était loin de tout ça, au delà de son corps.

Pourtant la douleur. La douleur sur chaque parcelle de sa peau. La douleur sourde au fond du ventre.

Il remarqua sa mère. Combien de temps avait-il passé debout là sans bouger ?

Il tourna son regard au fond du jardin, comme sa mère.

Une intuition atroce. Une intuition morbide. Un dernier sursaut de vie, et il saurait.

Il courait maintenant. Dans le froid et la neige crissant sous ses pas. Mais il ne sentait rien, il était vide de sensations. Il voyait le jardin défiler autour de lui comme s'il voyait à travers les yeux de quelqu'un d'autre.

Et il s'effondra.

Là, à seulement quelques pas, une sépulture. Sa sépulture. Au fond du jardin adoré par sa mère.

Après ça, il ne se souvint plus.

Le vide.

Le noir.

Le noir complet.

...

«Salut toi»

La pénombre était éclatante. Il se sentait ébloui. Il ne pouvait discerner qu'une ombre vaguement humaine le surplombant.

«Drago»

Tiens, c'était son nom ça. Où était-il d'ailleurs ? Il avait encore trop bu, certainement. Aucun souvenirs de la soirée.

Et ce lit ... Ses paupières étaient si lourdes et il avait la bouche pâteuse, presque farineuse.

«Il faut émerger, gars»

Cette voix si lointaine. Cette voix ! La voix de ...

«Blaise ?»

Sa voix à lui était faible, tremblante et presque éteinte. Il essayait d'écarquiller les yeux pour distinguer cette silhouette dont il sentait le poids sur son lit.

D'ailleurs ce poids, le poids de son corps dans les couvertures. Il se sentait comme sur un nuage. Un nuage rose. Et sucré. Et il s'enfonçait délicatement dedans. Il était en train de fondre.

Il eut un rire, silencieux. Un simple souffle saccadé entre ses lèvres fines.

Il était en train de couler, de chuter tout au fond de ce nuage. Il allait bien finir par arriver au fond. Ce putain de fond qu'il ne trouvait pas.

Il était si lourd. Il se sentait partir, bien trop loin pour pouvoir se retenir. Il ne pouvait qu'assister à son délire.

Juste avant de sombrer il sentit une pression autour de ses doigts. Puis il se sentit disparaître entre les couvertures.

«Qu'est ce qu'on va faire de toi, petit Drago ?»

...

Un étau. Oppressant. Réveil.

Il ne pouvait pas bouger. Il avait beau se débattre, ses gestes étaient entravés. Il s'emmêlait avec son propre corps.

De l'air. Il n'avait plus d'air. Il haletait, ses poumons sifflant et le brûlant à chaque inspiration. Il étouffait.

Il était coincé, comme écrasé par un poids insupportable. Il avait l'impression de mourir.

Il essayait de crier, la bouche grande ouverte happant l'air comme un poisson sortit de l'eau. Aucun son.

Il se sentit tomber.

Une soudaine douleur dans le dos lui arracha un gémissement qui mourut au bord de ses lèvres. Pas assez d'air.

Il avait l'impression de mourir. Ça tournait autour de lui. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts mais il ne voyait rien. Il faisait trop noir autour de lui, un noir étouffant. La chaleur. Comme dans un four.

Il réussit à se défaire de cette couverture qui entravait ses mouvements. Il sentit le sol, froid, sous son corps. Cette fraicheur l'apaisa. D'un coup.

Il se blottit sur lui même, appuyant sa joue bouillante contre le sol glacial, glissant ses mains à plat contre ce parquet, cette ultime emprise avec la réalité.

Il était encore vivant. Il se rendormit.

...

Il frissonnait.

Il sentit son corps se soulever du sol. Sa main y traina un peu plus longtemps puis finit par quitter à son tour le parquet, restant ballante au bout de son bras.

Puis de nouveau le confort du matelas, des mains posées sur ses épaules, et une couverture soigneusement remontée jusqu'à son menton.

Il voulut ouvrir les yeux pour voir qui le soignait. Il sentit le corps quitter son lit, puis entendit des pas, légers mais fermes, s'éloigner. Il eut à peine le temps de soulever ses paupières lourdes et endormies et d'entrapercevoir, dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, une silhouette mince mais masculine, coiffée d'une chevelure lisse et blonde.

«Papa ?»

Mais la porte s'était déjà refermée dans un claquement sec. Et ses yeux se refermait déjà.

Lucius tressaillît. Drago ne l'avait plus appelé papa depuis ses cinq ans.

...

«Drago. Drago petit. Il est temps. Drago.»

La voix de sa mère. Qui le réveillait quand il était petit.

Il ne savait pas très bien s'il était dans un souvenir ou si c'était la réalité. Il n'y avait que cette voix qui le tirait tendrement de son endormissement.

Il sentait son corps se réveiller. Son torse s'étira et un bâillement s'esquissa derrière les oreillers emmitouflant son visage. Il ouvrit ses yeux, lentement, sans les brutaliser et humecta ses lèvres du bout de la langue.

C'était un matin comme un autre. Sa mère était penchée sur lui, un sourire illuminant son visage. Un sourire inquiet ?

Il réalisa soudainement, crispant ses muscles convulsivement. Les souvenirs affluèrent : la guerre, sa fuite, les hiboux, son retour, Hermione, sa prétendue mort et le noir. Des fragments de nuits.

Narcissa avait posé ses mains sur les épaules du jeune homme, le rassurant par sa présence.

«Drago. Détends toi. C'est finis. Tout va bien, là.»

Malgré lui, son souffle s'était accéléré. Puis il s'était calmé aussitôt, apaisé par le regard doux de sa mère.

Il n'avait pas envie de parler. Il n'avait aucune nécessité à parler. Il avait envie que personne ne le voit. Il voulait se cacher des regards. Il avait honte, réellement.

Malgré son silence et son apathie, Narcissa resta longtemps assise sur son grand lit à baldaquin. Sa présence silencieuse lui convenait. Il se sentait gêné envers elle bien sur, il avait envie de savoir comme il fuyait ce moment, mais elle était certainement la seule personne qu'il acceptait de voir en cet instant.

Quand on frappa à la porte, il sursauta. Drago l'entendit doucement grincer sur ses gonds, puis le parquet grinça, se rapprochant de lui. Il avait détourné le regard, ayant peur de voir cet intrus. Il fixait le mur et la fenêtre. le rideau était fermé.

Le rideau s'ouvrit brusquement. La lumière, bien que douce, entra brusquement dans son antre, le faisant sursauter une nouvelle fois. Il devinait la présence d'un bras tendu au dessus de son corps, pointant la baguette vers la fenêtre.

«Il fait beau dehors.»

«Je vois ça.»

«Une journée parfaite pour voler»

Il tourna dans son lit, affrontant du regard l'intrus. Blaise Zabini le regardait avec bienveillance, un sourire simple et sincère dirigé vers son ami.

«Paraît que tu veux un nouveau balais ?»

«Il semblerait, ouais.»

«Ça me surprends que tu n'en ai pas changé en trois ans.»

Drago se tut, il n'avait pas encore envie de raconter son passage en France.

Il se redressa dans son lit, Blaise réajustant les oreillers dans son dos. Il le remercia d'un mouvement du menton.

Il ne voulait pas parler de son passé, mais il avait envie de parler tout de même.

«Ça fait combien de temps que je suis dans ce lit ?»

«Environ trois jours.»

Il ne pensait pas avoir dormi autant. Il avait des brides de souvenirs de cette longue nuit mais aucune notion du temps qui s'était écoulé.

«Tu t'es réveillé plein de fois, gars.»

«J'ai quelques souvenirs, oui.»

Il sentait que Blaise avait des choses à lui dire. Son ami avait toujours était un sensible, toujours à vouloir communiquer. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'Italien, lui adressant un regard prêt à l'écoute.

Son ami soupira et baissa les yeux.

«C'est moi qui t'ai trouvé.»

Ah. Drago ne s'attendait pas à ça.

«Tu sais, je venais souvent. Je n'avait jamais besoin de prévenir ta mère, elle savait que j'aimais aller tout seul là bas.»

Drago comprenait très bien. Il se sentait bizarre d'entendre son ami d'enfance lui parler de son deuil. Il comprenait soudain combien ça avait put être dur pour ses proches.

«Quand je suis venu dimanche et que j'ai vu un corps couché devant ... Je me suis figé. J'ai tout de suite vu tes cheveux, tu vois ? Je n'ai pas voulu y croire mais je me suis quand même dit : C'est Drago. Il est là. Il n'est jamais parti.»

Blaise avait l'air ému. Et triste aussi. Drago avait le souffle coupé, il était en attente, il voulait qu'on lui raconte. Il ne pouvait rien dire lui. Il fallait qu'il encourage son ami à continuer, qu'il lui montre qu'il était toujours le même.

«Je ne savais pas. Personne ne m'avait dit que tu étais revenu, que ça n'avait été qu'un gros mensonge. Non, un quiproquo plutôt. Alors je me suis approché, j'avais peur que ce ne soit qu'une image. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de ... De jeter un oeil à la sépulture. Pour y chercher un indice peut être. Je ne sais pas trop.

Alors j'ai tourné mon regard de nouveau vers toi. Tu avais l'air sans vie. J'ai cru que tu étais mort. Une nouvelle fois. J'ai cru qu'on me replaçait ta mort devant les yeux, comme une mauvaise farce.

Puis j'ai vu ton torse qui se soulevait à intervalle régulier. Alors j'ai su que tu étais réellement là. J'ai compris.»

Il avait la voix tremblante. Drago se sentait tremblant lui aussi. Il n'arrivait pas à exprimer ce qu'il ressentait. Son coeur s'était serré.

«Je t'ai ramené jusqu'à la verrière. Il y avait ta mère, qui ne bougeait pas.

J'ai tout tenté pour la faire réagir. Ça a duré de longues minutes. J'ai eu l'impression que ça n'allait jamais s'arrêter. Elle a eu un déclic d'un coup, et après, elle s'est occupée de toi. Elle t'a emmené ici presque immédiatement.

Je ne me suis effondré qu'à ce moment tu sais. Quand j'ai été tout seul dans la verrière. Et que j'ai pu réaliser ce qui s'était passé.»

Un silence s'installa. Mais il n'avait plus rien de pesant. Blaise avait soulagé le poids qui écrasait son coeur et il semblait plus léger maintenant. Il s'était perdu dans la contemplation du plafond et Drago commençait à sentir ses muscles s'engourdir.

«Je crois que je vais aller prendre une douche Blaise.»

«Oui. Va. Tu pues.»

Ils rirent doucement tout les deux.

«Il faudra que tu me raconte, après. J'aimerai comprendre certaines choses.»

«Oui. Moi aussi tu sais, Dray.»

Bien sûr qu'il savait. Ils avaient tout deux une foules de questions se pressant sur les lèvres.

Drago s'était levé difficilement. Il se sentait assez faible et il avait sacrément faim. Il s'éloignât pas à pas de son ami, se dirigeant vers sa salle de bain.

«Tu m'as manqué, gars»

Il referma la porte derrière lui et se glissa avec délectation dans un bain brûlant, profitant d'un dernier instant d'innocence.

Le fond était atteint, la fuite avait pris fin. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait.

...

Hermione avait transplané directement après avoir passé la porte de la verrière. Elle avait juste eu le temps d'apercevoir le visage de Narcissa et d'y lire un profond abattement.

Elle était rentrée chez elle directement. Elle ne voulait voir personne. Elle ne voulait raconter ça à personne. Elle avait besoin d'être seule.

Seule avec Pattenrond.

Le vieux chat vint se frotter contre ses jambes alors qu'elle retirait sa cape dans l'entrée de son appartement.

«Alors, vieux patapouf ? On a une petite faim ?» Elle s'accroupit près de l'animal et caressa son pelage roux un moment, pensive.

Drago avait eu l'air différent. Il avait l'air complètement ailleurs, déconnecté de toute réalité. Et elle était obligée d'avouer qu'elle l'avait trouvée détruit. Il n'y avait plus de vie dans ses yeux et cette pensée lui arracha un frisson.

Sa colère était vite passée. Maintenant elle était curieuse et intriguée. Et soucieuse aussi. Elle s'était attaché à Drago en son absence. Elle lui avait prêté le rôle du confident et du conseiller qu'il n'avait jamais été. Elle l'avait transformé en un ami. Et elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le considérer comme tel maintenant qu'il était là, en chair et en os. Et maintenant il semblait avoir besoin d'aide.

Le soucis, se disait-elle, c'est qu'elle avait tout autant besoin d'aide. Ils étaient tous aussi détruits les uns que les autres et au final ils ne pouvaient pas faire beaucoup plus que de s'aider à maintenir la tête hors de l'eau.

Un miaulement plaintif la rappela à la réalité et elle s'occupa de nourrir son animal de compagnie.

...

Ce matin là, Ron était au ministère comme à son habitude. Il se maudissait d'avoir accepté cette promotion quelques mois auparavant. Maintenant il travaillait même le dimanche matin.

Mais ça lui permettait surtout de faire l'interrogatoire hebdomadaire de Lucius Malefoy. Et ça, c'était une de ses rares satisfactions.

Effectivement, à la fin de la guerre, les partisans de Voldemort qui avaient été retrouvés ou qui s'étaient rendus d'eux même -C'était le cas de Lucius- avaient été mis sous surveillance permanente. Après quelques années, la surveillance était plus relachée mais chacun d'entre eux était obligé de passer au Ministère une fois par semaine pour se faire interroger par un Auror.

Ronald Weasley était responsable depuis quelques mois de la surveillance rapprochée de la famille Malefoy. Ce qui impliquait d'assister aux interrogatoires.

Il était donc assis contre la fenêtre, écoutant d'une oreille distraite un jeune Auror questionner le vieux Malefoy quand un hiboux s'était écrasé contre la vitre. Ils avaient tous trois tournés la tête vers le bruit de l'impact, surpris. Les hiboux étaient rares au Ministère. C'était généralement mauvais signe.

Ron fit signe à son collègue de continuer son travail et ouvrit la fenêtre pour récupérer l'enveloppe. L'oiseau s'enfuit sans demander son reste.

Il ouvrit silencieusement la missive et amorça sa lecture.

Il remarqua le silence l'environnant et lança un regard interrogatif et suspicieux aux deux hommes qui le fixaient avec curiosité. L'Auror sentant se regard accusateur repris son interrogatoire précipitamment.

Il put enfin parcourir la lettre des yeux.

« Monsieur Weasley,

Vous êtes chargé de la surveillance de notre famille et je me dois donc de vous avouer quelque chose.

Notre fils, Drago, n'est pas mort et est de retour au manoir depuis quelques jours.

Ce matin, un événement a bouleversé le fragile équilibre qui s'était installé. Votre amie Hermione l'a rencontré et je pense qu'ils sont tous deux dans un état déplorable. Drago, en tout cas, est inconscient depuis de longues minutes.

Je vous prie de bien vouloir en informer son père, ainsi que d'écourter votre entretien. Nous devons nous occuper de notre enfant.

Ron, je pense que vous devriez avoir une discussion avec Hermione. Ainsi qu'avec Drago quand il sera de nouveau en forme. Je compte sur vous.

Merci, Monsieur Weasley.

Narcissa Malefoy.»

Il était toujours surpris par les rares courriers de l'épouse Malefoy, à la fois familiers et diplomates. Mais il était encore plus surpris par ce qu'il venait de lire.

Bien qu'il se doutait du retour prochain de Drago, il n'avait pas envisagé qu'Hermione le rencontrerait si vite. Il avait du arriver quelque chose.

Il remarqua que son expression s'était décomposée aux regards appuyés et inquiets des deux hommes présents. Il reprit une mine de circonstance, c'est-à-dire une expression professionnelle et sérieuse et apporta la missive à Lucius Malefoy.

«Je pense que l'on va s'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui.»

...

Ron ne s'était pas rendu chez Hermione. Il se contenta de lui envoyer sa chouette, pour qu'elle sache qu'il était au courant et qu'il était présent pour elle.

Il pensa longtemps aux Malefoy et à la relation étrange unissant Hermione au destin de cette famille depuis plus de trois années déjà.

Pendant la bataille finale, il avait passé un très long moment auprès de Harry. Il avait été le premier à le voir mourir et il en avait presque oublié l'existence d'Hermione à cet instant. Il avait tout oublié. Il s'était recroquevillé autour du corps de son ami et l'avait emmené à l'écart. Il avait tenté de maintenir la chaleur de la vie dans ce corps de chiffon.

De là, il avait soudainement entendu des cris de joie sur le champs de bataille et ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'il avait relevé les yeux.

C'est Luna qui avait trouvé les deux garçons et qui avait saisi sa main pour l'emmener auprès des autres. Il avait porté jusque là le cadavre de son meilleur ami. Il n'avait pas encore eu la force de pleurer.

Puis soudain il s'était demandé où était Hermione. Il ne la voyait pas parmi les autres et il avait eu très peur de la perdre.

Il l'avait retrouvée couchée à l'écart. Elle était nichée entre les corps de Narcissa et Lucius Malefoy et il avait cru un instant à leur mort à tous les trois.

En réalité ils étaient tous en vie. Narcissa avait les mains brisées comme de la vaisselle jetée contre un mur. Hermione avait les côtes défoncées, et ça donnait à son ventre une étrange forme creuse qui avait donné un haut-le-coeur au roux. Lucius n'avait curieusement aucune marque visible de blessure. Si ce n'est peut être une légère bosse derrière le crâne.

Ils avaient été emmené pour être soignés. Les deux femmes ne se souvenaient pas des événements à leur réveil. Lucius n'avait dit qu'une seule chose «Drago est mort et il a sauvé la fille Granger.»

Narcissa et Hermione avait mis de longs mois à se rétablir. Elles avaient énormément souffert physiquement et elles avaient passés ces mois dans des lits voisins. Tout doucement, elles avaient tissé un lien solide entre elles. Elles avaient vécu sensiblement la même chose, perdant toutes deux énormément dans cette guerre. Elles s'étaient tenues compagnies au début et c'était devenu petit à petit une réelle amitié.

Ron, lui, pensait qu'il y avait quelque chose de manquant à cette histoire. Il y avait trop de pièces manquantes au puzzle. Il ne comprenait pas. Il avait eu peur de perdre la tête et il savait qu'il en était devenu extrêmement raisonné et raisonnable. Il ne voulait plus se sentir aussi faible et impuissant qu'à l'instant où il avait tenu la nuque lourde de son ami dans ses mains.

Maintenant Lucius semblait avoir un respect froid et distant pour Hermione, et elle et Narcissa se voyaient tout les dimanches en l'absence de cet homme, qui aurait eu du mal à supporter la présence de la jeune femme à proximité directe. Bien qu'il l'ai tolérée pendant l'enterrement sans corps de son fils. Après tout, il l'avait sauvée.

Maintenant il était de retour, et bien vivant.

Ron était inquiet pour son amie. Ça ne lui disait rien de bon. Il sentait que cet événement rouvrait des cicatrices difficilement refermées et allait certainement remettre en question leurs vies construites par dessus cette guerre.

Il avait envie de pleurer, ça ne lui était pas arrivé depuis le décès de Harry pendant la bataille.

La sonette retentit dans son appartement et la silhouette de sa petite soeur apparut sur le palier. Il s'écroula dans ses bras.

Sans un mot, la jeune fille recueillit toute la peine de son frère sur son épaule, caressant distraitement ses cheveux.

* * *

**Voilà la fin de ce chapitre 5 ! Qu'en avez vous pensé ? J'espère que ça vous a plut !**

**Je suis contente que Blaise soit enfin là, je dois avouer que j'aime beaucoup ce personnage et il a un rôle important auprès de Drago tout de même. Je commence tout doucement à développer le personnage de Ron aussi.**

**J'attends vos reviews avec impatience. Ça m'aiderait beaucoup à avancer et c'est toujours très intéressant d'avoir votre avis !**

**J'vous embrasse !**


	6. Symptômes d'après-guerre

**Bonsoir tout le monde !**

**Voilà déjà le sixième chapitre, ça avance à une vitesse de fou !**

**Merci à leapitchoune qui a la gentillesse de follower cette histoire ! Merci à ceux qui me lisent avec plaisir.**

**Aujourd'hui on va passer un peu de temps avec Drago et Blaise qu'en dites vous ? Allez puis on en apprendra peut être un peu plus sur les relations unissant tout ces petits gens paumés les uns aux autres !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_**Chapitre 6 : Symptômes d'après-guerre**_

Drago avait fini par sortir de son bain. Il avait évité au maximum de penser pendant ce long moment de solitude. Il en avait profité pour masser son corps endolori. Il se sentait courbaturé et c'était sans doute du aux nombreux cauchemars qui avaient agités sa longue nuit et crispés ses muscles.

Il descendit, serein, dans la cuisine après s'être habillé d'une chemise et d'un jean. Simple et efficace, ce garçon.

Il s'installa à la table, en face de Blaise, et s'attela à la tâche délicate de tartiner du beurre sur une biscotte sans mettre des miettes partout.

«Bon Drago, tu as des choses à me dire !»

Il s'y attendait, mais un coup bas comme ça ! C'était indigne de Blaise. Il continua méticuleusement à passer le couteau sur le beurre, sans adresser un seul regard à son ami.

«Drago ?»

Il ne l'aurait pas comme ça. Il n'était pas un Malefoy pour rien !

«Paraît que tu bois un peu trop.»

Explosion de miettes.

«Merlin !»

Son corps entier s'était crispé à cette remarque. Sa main avait broyé la biscotte tandis que le couteau à beurre avait entaillé sa paume.

Il contemplait le trait rouge et net qui rayait désormais sa peau blanche. C'était vraiment un coup très bas.

«Fais pas l'innocent Drago. Ta chambre empeste l'alcool, même si ça fait trois jours que tu n'as rien bu !»

Il marquait un point là. Drago se sentait acculé et il n'aimait pas ça du tout. Et le sang commençait à couler le long de ses doigts, s'égouttant sur la table.

Sans qu'il ne le remarque, Blaise s'était levé et était venu jusqu'à lui. Il le traina par la main jusqu'à l'évier derrière eux.

«Tiens. Rince au moins tout ce sang avant que je referme la plaie.»

D'un coup de baguette, Blaise transforma la coupure profonde en une imperceptible cicatrice. Drago avait oublié ce picotement étrange et frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre, le regard dans le vague.

Il se rendait compte qu'il allait avoir beaucoup de mal à expliquer toutes ses dernières années à son ami.

«Bon, je ne vais pas passer ma vie à attendre que tu sois prêt à me raconter. Tu es revenu, assume maintenant !»

Un peu d'autorité chez Blaise.

Il releva ses yeux gris pour les planter dans ceux de son ami. Blaise fut surpris par ces yeux, ils avaient l'air plus froid et indifférent qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà avant.

«Bien. Assis toi.»

Le jeune homme s'exécuta, tirant une chaise jusqu'à lui et s'installant en face du blond qui hissa son fessier sur le rebord de l'évier.

«Alors ... Bon. Par où je commence ?»

Sa voix était éteinte et monocorde mais au moins il avait l'air décidé à parler. Blaise essaya d'afficher un sourire d'encouragement mais il douta du bien fondé de son geste.

«Par le début.»

«Bien. Alors, je ne sais pas ce que tu as su à propos de la bataille finale. Mais je me suis retrouvé sans m'en rendre compte dans une situation ... particulièrement étrange et déroutante. J'avais à ma merci Granger, à même le sol et désarmée, une baguette dans la main pointée vers sa gorge et mon père qui m'incitait à la tuer derrière moi. Après j'ai vu ma mère tomber.

J'ai été tiré en arrière et j'ai vu mon père prendre ma place au dessus de Granger.

Et mon regard faisait des aller-retour entre les deux corps par terre. Si bien que je ne savais plus trop qui était qui. Et si l'une des deux était morte. J'ai trouvé ça trop con, que des gens meurt, pour ça. Des gens auxquels on tient.

J'avais plus envie de participer à ça et encore moins de savoir à quoi ça aller mener.

Alors j'ai transplané, je ne me l'explique toujours pas aujourd'hui.

J'ai pas mal voyagé, j'ai erré de ville en ville, de pays en pays, à la recherche de quelque chose à quoi m'accrocher.

J'ai finit par atterrir en France après quelques mois d'errance. J'avais entendu dire qu'ils avaient gagnés. Et j'avais trop peur d'affronter la vérité. J'avais tellement peur de savoir. Je voulais juste qu'on me laisse dans l'ignorance et dans l'espoir. Alors j'ai décidé d'oublier tout ça.

D'essayer d'oublier tout ça.

J'ai commencer à couler, doucement, sûrement. Plus je pensais plus j'imaginais le pire.

Alors il fallait que j'arrête de penser.

Alors j'ai bu.

Si tu m'avais vu.

J'avais le job sorcier le plus minable de la terre entière et l'appartement le plus ridicule que tu n'ai vu de toute ton existence. Et je passais mes nuits à boire et à me battre, pour me réveiller tout les matins dans un corps qui n'était plus le mien. Je n'arrivais même plus à savoir qui j'étais.

J'ai fini par tomber si bas, que je pleurais dans la rue, sur des bancs publics.

J'ai fini par tomber tellement bas que j'ai décidé sur un coup de tête de revenir.

Je pensais pas que je pouvais descendre plus bas que je l'étais alors.

Mais là tu vois je me sens encore plus pitoyable que je ne l'était. Je bois toujours. J'ai appris que j'ai détruit ma famille. Mon père ne me regarde même plus. Ma mère a peur de moi. J'ai laissé mon meilleur ami me croire mort.

Et Granger me déteste autant qu'avant. Si ce n'est plus.

J'aurai peut être du rester mort au fin fond de ma France.»

Blaise ne savait pas quoi dire. La voix de Drago était devenue très faible et ses yeux étaient complètement troubles, fixant un point derrière le métis. Drago lui faisait de la peine en cet instant.

« Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de ma vie que ces dernières années. Je vivais avec cette peur, dans le ventre. D'apprendre la mort de l'un d'entre vous.

Je me sentais tellement coupable. Tellement ridicule. Tellement impuissant.

Je n'ai plus aucune estime de moi même, tu comprends ?

Il ne reste plus rien du Malefoy que tu as connu.

Plus rien.»

Sa voix s'était complètement éteinte et le trouble de ses yeux se faisait larmes à présent. Blaise était carrément perdu et décontenancé. Il avait peine à croire ce qu'il avait sous les yeux.

Un enfant. Un enfant perdu, qui n'avait plus aucunes défenses et sur qui la vie semblait s'acharner un peu trop violemment. Un enfant qui avait tout perdu par peur de trop en perdre. La vie était une sacré garde avec un sacré sens de l'ironie !

Blaise ne savait pas quoi faire. D'habitude Drago avait toujours été le plus fort d'entre eux.

Il était d'autant plus sonné qu'il devait se préparer à annoncer tôt ou tard de sinistres nouvelles à son ami.

Il ne disait rien, observant son ami avec une compassion visible. Et Drago sentait toute cette compassion, cet amour. Ça le réchauffait.

Il n'avait pas senti d'amour dans le regard de quiconque depuis bien longtemps. Et ça le réconforta plus vite qu'aucune parole.

Il essuya distraitement ses yeux et sourit à son ami. Le dernier qui soit là pour lui.

Blaise lui rendit son sourire.

Ça irai mieux maintenant. Il eu un hoquet de surprise en remarquant qu'il se disait ça chaque jours depuis plusieurs semaines, et que pourtant, il avait toujours l'impression de s'enfoncer plus profond le lendemain. Il se promis de ne même plus oser penser ça, ça ne l'aidait pas à avancer.

«J'ai besoin d'air.»

Blaise parut enthousiaste et se leva vivement.

«J'ai une idée fabuleuse ! Je reviens !»

Drago bu tranquillement son café. Il entendait loin dans une quelconque pièce du manoir des fracas d'objets qui tombaient. Il riait doucement, son ami avait l'air d'être en train de fouiller toutes la bâtisse à la recherche d'un objet précis.

Le silence se fit soudainement. Puis un cri de joie.

«Je l'ai !»

Quand Blaise surgit dans l'ouverture de la porte, un gigantesque sourire étirant ses lèvres et un souaffle à la main, Drago crut s'étouffer avec son café.

Blaise sautillait autour de lui en piaillant comme un enfant impatient, agitant la balle tout autour du jeune blond. Drago tenait à finir son café avant d'aller taquiner les nuages. Et il s'amusait beaucoup de la situation, affichant un air impassible qui narguait son ami, trépignant d'impatience.

Il finit par se lever lentement de sa chaise et par se diriger à pas mesurés vers la sortie du manoir. Blaise le précédait, en poussant des petits cris de fillette effarouchée.

Il faisait un temps magnifique dehors pour une soirée de février. Le soleil commençait à se teinter de rose et de rouge et l'air était d'une fraicheur vivifiante.

C'était une belle après-midi pour retrouver son ami et enfourcher son balais.

...

«Je me joins à vous les mecs ?»

Qu'est ce que Weasley pouvait bien faire là ? Drago était surpris, si ce n'est plus, par l'arrivée du roux au milieu du champ où ils jouaient depuis de longues minutes. D'autant plus qu'il avait son balais et portait une tenue tout à fait appropriée pour le vol.

Il regarda Blaise avec suspicion. Comment avait-il pu être au courant de cette partie improvisée si ce n'est par la biais de Blaise ? Il répondit par un regard coupable à l'accusation silencieuse du jeune homme blond avant de descendre au niveau de Ron.

Il fut surpris de constater la proximité des deux hommes à l'accolade chaleureuse qu'ils échangèrent.

Il attendit tranquillement qu'ils décollent tout les deux. Après tout, il n'avait plus vraiment de raison de détester ce garçon. Et les règles avaient l'air d'avoir changée en son absence. Alors il acceptait ça.

Il poussa même le vice jusqu'à esquisser un sourire à l'attention de Weasley.

...

Blaise volait au dessus d'eux. Et ils s'étaient couchés dans l'herbe humide et fraiche, les yeux tournés vers les étoiles.

Ils ne disaient rien.

Drago n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il pourrait se sentir bien en présence d'un rejeton Weasley. Il n'était, pour l'instant, pas le moins du monde irrité par sa compagnie.

Il sursauta en entendant Ron rire. Blaise faisait de sacrées cabrioles là-haut et il n'avait pas l'air de si bien maîtriser son balais.

«Y'a pas à dire, y'a quand même plus de compétition avec toi qu'avec Zabini !»

«Aucun de vous deux ne m'arrive à la cheville, Weasley !»

Il regardait les étoiles au dessus de lui. C'était si beau. Trop beau pour être vrai peut être.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il puisse se sentir aussi bien. Qu'il le veuille ou non il n'arrivait pas à profiter tranquillement sans culpabiliser du simple fait qu'il s'amuse.

Cette fâcheuse tendance à l'autodestruction. Incapable d'aimer ou de ressentir autre chose que de la haine. Haine envers lui même.

Perdu dans ses pensées rageuses, il arrachait machinalement des touffes d'herbe de la prairie où ils étaient allongés. Ron le remarqua et se redressa.

«Ce champ ne t'as rien fait, Malefoy.»

«Ta gueule !»

Ron se pétrifia. Blaise avait entendu l'altercation et amorçait déjà sa descente auprès de ses amis. Drago n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette.

«Tu es sûr que ça va, Drago ?»

«Ah, mais laissez moi à la fin !»

Il se leva, les écartant brutalement de son chemin. Il enfourcha son balais et sans même se retourner s'enfuit.

Ron et Blaise échangèrent un regard d'incompréhension.

«Je ne comprends pas ce mec.»

«Il faut lui laisser du temps, Ron.»

«Il n'est pas plus à plaindre que nous. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais être indulgent envers lui.»

Blaise soupira. Le rouquin avait raison en un sens mais il refusait de ne pas laisser sa chance à son vieil ami.

«Si on ne le pousse pas vers le haut, il ne s'en sortira pas. Tu sais que j'ai raison.»

Oui, Ron savait. Il avait vu les yeux de Malefoy. Il avait vu les éclairs qui y passaient le temps d'un instant, voilant son regard et laissant la mort envahir ses traits. Ça ne durait qu'une seconde à chaque fois, un court moment d'inattention de la part de Malefoy, mais si tu le remarquais ne serait ce qu'une seule fois, tu ne pouvais plus ignorer ça. Et ça avait glacé Ron à chaque fois qu'il avait surpris ce vide sur les traits du jeune héritier.

Mais ce n'était pas une raison. Il savait qu'ils avaient tous des raisons d'avoir perdu espoir.

«Je ne comprends pas pourquoi on devrait lui accorder un traitement de faveur, alors que, nous aussi, on a besoin d'aide.»

Blaise ne savait vraiment pas quoi rétorquer à ça.

Il avait fait semblant en présence de Drago mais seul avec Ron il pouvait effacer ce masque sur son visage. Il avait fait comme si tout allait encore bien autour de lui, comme si rien de tout ça n'était jamais arrivé, comme si Drago n'avait jamais disparu. Il avait fait comme si toute l'après-midi. Ça avait été bien plus dur encore que de retrouver Drago près de sa propre tombe.

Ils avaient tous était détruit au sortir de la guerre. Mais cette destruction était surprenante. Contrairement à ce qu'il aurait cru, ils allaient tous plutôt bien au lendemain de la bataille. C'était une destruction lente, un poison qui se répandait lentement en chacun d'eux. Et plus ils avaient essayé de se reconstruire, plus ils avaient découvert de dégâts en eux.

Leur amitié était née de ces gravats. Finalement c'est tout ce qui avait pu repousser en eux. La seule chose qui était née de cette guerre.

Ils connaissaient les symptômes de chacun. La froideur apparente de Ron et son désintérêt pour à peu près tout voir sa tendance au conflit et au déchirement. La tranquillité effrayante de Ginny et ses yeux fuyants quand elle écoutait. Les changements d'humeur brutaux de Hermione et son désespoir quotidien accompagné d'épanchements affectifs exagérés. La présence fantomatique et effacée de Lucius Malefoy. Les insomnies et les angoisses de Narcissa Malefoy.

Et que penser de lui même. Il n'était plus ce jeune homme plein d'humour, d'entrain et de relativisme qu'avait connu Drago. Il était presque tout l'inverse. Il ne croyait plus en la joie et était devenu extrêmement terre à terre, réaliste presque pessimiste. Et il ne parlait presque plus. Il ne parlait que pour dire le stricte nécessaire. Droit au but. Pas de temps pour les chichis. Il n'avait pas pris le temps d'être sérieux avec de nombreuses personnes qu'il avait maintenant perdues. C'était désormais trop tard pour revenir sur ces erreurs.

Mais il ne voulait plus perdre quelqu'un en regrettant de ne pas lui avoir dit «Je t'aime». Car c'était déjà arrivé une fois de trop.

«Et il n'y a plus personnes pour nous aider nous.»

Ron avait décidément raison.

...

Drago était arrivé devant le manoir.

Comment avait-il pu seulement croire que tout pourrait être comme avant ? Il claqua la lourde porte d'entrée derrière lui et traversa le hall en tapant du talon sur le sol de marbre. Ces pas résonnèrent dans le grand escalier, se répétant en échos dans chaque couloir de la bâtisse.

Direction la cuisine.

Devant le bar de son père il fut saisi par le doute. Il ne devait plus boire il le savait. Mais ses mains tremblaient trop à cette perspective. Et sa bouche était sèche à cause du vent sec qu'il avait affronté pour rentrer.

Il n'hésita pas plus longtemps et chargea ses bras de plusieurs bouteilles, montant quatre à quatre les escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre.

L'impression d'être un ado de seize ans, comme à chaque fois. Il faillit en lâcher les bouteilles.

«Comment est ce que j'ai être aussi naïf, putain ?»

Déboucher une bouteille. Le plop réconfortant du bouchon qui saute. Porter le goulot à même sa bouche.

«Je suis détestable juste pour ça ! Qu'est ce que tu croyais Drago Malefoy ? Que ce serait facile ?»

Il s'essuya le menton où coulait un filet de liquide ambré.

«Rien n'a été plus facile dans ta vie que de partir hein ? Sale con !»

D'autres gorgées au fond du gosier.

«Mais revenir, hein, c'est autre chose ! Idiot ! Qu'est ce que j'ai cru, bordel ?»

Cul sec cette fois. Oups, léger vertige.

«T'es vraiment qu'un gros con. Tu trouves même le moyen d'empirer la situation en revenant. Regarde toi, putain ! T'es qu'un lâche, un putain de salaud de lâche !»

Ouvrir une nouvelle bouteille, difficilement.

«Allez, quoi ! Bordel, plus t'essais de t'en sortir, plus tu te noies ! Arrête, laisse toi couler ! T'es bon qu'à ça de toute façon, espèce d'incapable !»

Une gorgée qui déborde un peu trop dans son cou. S'étendre sur le lit, les bras en croix, la bouteille au bout des doigts, comme une excroissance de son propre corps.

«Aha mais tu es ridicule. Le grand, le magnifique, le superbe Drago Malefoy n'est plus rien, putain. Même ton propre père ne veux plus te regarder dans les yeux. Qu'est ce que tu vas faire de toi maintenant hein ?»

Porter le liquide salvateur à sa bouche.

«Même ton meilleur ami à trouvé le moyen de te remplacer. Et par qui ? Par Weasley ! Si ça c'est pas un putain de comble !

Et t'es même pas capable de poser des questions. T'as même pas la force de prendre des nouvelles des gens auxquels tu pense. T'es vraiment trop faible. T'as plus aucune dignité pour te laisser dans un état pareil, hein ? T'as même plus assez d'estime de toi même pour être poli. Sale con.

T'attends quoi au juste Malefoy ? Qu'on t'aide ? Mais personne n'a envie de t'aider. T'es une merde ambulante. Et tout le monde a toujours pensé que c'était ta place hein ! Tu ne mérite rien de plus.

Tu ne mérite même pas d'être en vie, putain.»

Il sanglotait mais aucune larme ne coulait de ses yeux. Le seul liquide qui emplissait son corps était l'alcool se diluant lentement dans son sang, donnant à sa bile un goût acide qui remontait dans le fond de sa gorge.

«T'as plus aucun espoir, sale bâtard.»

Il s'était tourné sur le côté, s'installant en position foetale. Il laissa glisser la bouteille vide de sa main, l'entendant rouler sur le parquet en un bruit de verre.

«Il te reste plus qu'à crever ici.»

Il gémissait, recroquevillé dans cette position enfantine.

Il ne savait pas que derrière la porte de chêne de sa chambre son père était accroupi à même le sol, se bouchant les oreilles et secouant la tête comme pour oublier tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il n'imaginait même pas que cet homme avait la faculté de ressentir une émotion alors envisager la détresse et l'impuissance à laquelle il faisait face en cet instant. Impuissance de ne pas avoir pu protéger son fils et de ne plus pouvoir le secourir. Impuissance de le voir couler sans pouvoir agir. Impuissance de sentir la mort s'emparer de son seul enfant.

Narcissa avait senti le vide à ses côtés dans leur grand lit conjugal. Puis elle avait entendu les échos des cris de colères de son fils. Elle savait où était son mari et pleurait en silence, le visage caché dans les draps de satin.

Ça ne pouvait plus durer.

...

Hermione attendait Ron, un noeud enserrant son estomac.

Ils s'étaient réconciliés, difficilement, mais ils ne pouvaient pas envisager de vivre l'un sans l'autre. Que ce soit tout simplement en tant qu'ami, du moment qu'ils partageraient tout jusqu'à la fin. Perdre Harry avait été une telle épreuve.

Leurs rapports avaient beau être très conflictuels, ils savaient pertinemment qu'ils ne pourraient supporter de perdre l'autre d'une quelconque façon que ce soit. Il fallait qu'ils restent ensemble maintenant. C'est tout ce à quoi elle pouvait se raccrocher quand elle se sentait flancher.

Et ce soir il était parti emmitouflé dans une tenue de vol, armé de son balais. Il allait avec Blaise. Pour porter un tel attirail il ne pouvait que rejoindre Blaise. Mais elle avait vite lu dans son regard qu'il n'y aurait pas que lui à leur petit rendez-vous quotidien. Malefoy serait de la partie maintenant.

Il fallait qu'elle s'y habitue. Il allait vite de nouveau faire partie de son quotidien, elle le savait pertinemment. Mais elle avait peur.

Elle était toujours confuse par ce qu'elle avait vu dimanche matin. Elle n'avait pas envisagé que Drago aurait pu devenir comme ça. Même si elle n'arrivait pas à définir ce «ça».

Finalement les seuls moments où elle s'était sentie bien était c'est moment où il était froid, distant, parfois agressif voire violent. Elle avait besoin de voir ce Malefoy là. Il était bien le seul à avoir pu être épargné par tout ça. Il fallait qu'il eut été épargné.

Elle ne voulait pas croire ce qu'elle avait aperçu dans ses yeux. Ça n'était certainement que le fruit de son imagination.

Certainement.

Ron apparut en un craquement sec et elle sursauta.

Elle lui sauta au cou. Il était frais et sentait l'herbe coupée. Presque une odeur d'été. Elle comprit en retirant quelque brin d'herbes de ses cheveux roux qu'il s'était couché à même le sol. Ça la fit rire.

«J'ai faim.»

Elle n'avait pas entendu Ron dire cette phrase depuis un temps très lointain. Ça la réconforta, ça avait du bien se passer.

«Ça tombe bien, j'ai préparé une tourte à la courgette. Celle que tu aime.»

Elle lui désigna le plateau qu'elle avait préparé sur la table basse et il prit place avec un sourire sur le canapé. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua un éclat triste, ou désolé, dans ses yeux bleus.

«Vous avez volés longtemps ?»

«Plutôt. On a échangé quelques passes et puis Blaise a fait son intéressant pendant un moment. J'ai cru qu'il allait se casser le cou.»

Hermione aimait bien Blaise. Il était simple et c'était agréable quelqu'un de simple en ces temps sombres. Mais elle savait qu'il portait un poids très lourd sur ses épaules.

Il fallait qu'elle aborde le sujet de Malefoy maintenant, après elle n'aurait plus le cran.

«Et Malefoy ?»

«Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup changé.»

Il mentait un petit peu bien sur. Il avait vite compris ce qui tracassait son amie à propos du jeune homme blond. Et il avait les même pressentiments funestes. Il cherchait à l'épargner au maximum.

Cette réponse satisfit la brune qui changea de sujet et engagea une conversation animée, à elle toute seule, à propos de l'exploitation des hiboux par le monde de la sorcellerie appuyant son discours d'exemples de moyens de correspondance moldue. Ron répondait par de simple hochement de tête.

Il se sentait apaisé en sa présence, elle avait l'air plus calme que d'habitude. Il devait s'appliquer à rester de marbre surtout. L'apathie était sa philosophie de vie depuis trois ans déjà.

...

Drago ouvrit les yeux. Cette lame qui transperçait son crâne de part en part. Il lâcha un gémissement plaintif et plissa les yeux, portant une main lourde à son front.

Il se sentait embué, comme derrière un épais brouillard.

Il remarqua soudain ce qui l'avait tiré de son sommeil. Une petite chouette hulotte grise cognait avec insistance sa fenêtre. Elle agitait une petite enveloppe dans son bec.

Il voulut l'ignorer et se rendormir et lui fit signe de s'en aller avec le bras alors qu'il lui tournait le dos.

Le silence. Elle avait du s'en aller.

Court silence. Les tapotements du bec de la chouette sur le verre avaient repris de plus belle. Ils résonnaient dans la boite crânienne de Drago comme des cloches dans une cathédrale. Et ça lui faisait très mal, enfonçant des aiguille dans ses tempes.

«C'est bon ! J'arrive !»

Il s'assit difficilement sur son lit, frottant ses yeux endormis et se dirigea d'un pas non assuré vers la fenêtre. Il ouvrit et fut surpris par l'air froid s'engouffrant d'un coup dans sa chambre.

Il saisit l'enveloppe et claqua la fenêtre au bec du volatile. Il s'apprêtait à la jeter sur son bureau avant de se recoucher quand quelque chose l'interpella.

Son nom. Écrit d'une écriture cursive, fine et penchée. À l'encre verte.

Son sang se glaça. C'était l'Autre, Lui, cet Inconnu qui n'avait pas l'air de lui vouloir que du bien.

Il se laissa tomber sur son lit, tremblant de tout son corps. Les doigts agités de soubresauts il la décacheta difficilement et saisit en déglutissant la lettre à l'intérieur.

Il lut.

«TU N'AURAIS PEUT ÊTRE PAS DU REVENIR SI VITE, DRAGO MALEFOY.»

Qu'avait-il fait encore ?

* * *

**Alors ça vous plait ? Et oui c'est le retour de l'inconnu aux lettres aha ! Il va être un peu plus présent lui maintenant.**

**Comme ça commence à se dessiner lentement j'aime bien le trio Blaise, Drago et Ron, c'est mes chouchous ! Même si ils prennent tous pas mal cher dans cette fic, je les aime d'amour !**

**Hermione était un peu absente de ce chapitre comme du dernier, j'avais besoin de me concentrer un peu sur Drago pour qu'on comprenne bien son mal être et sa tendance à l'autodestruction. Mais Hermione revient la prochaine fois promis ! Et il faudrait que je commence doucement à mettre en place ce Dramione aha !**

**Voilà. J'attends vos reviews, vos avis, vos critiques, vos suppositions et vos envies pour la suite.**

**J'vous embrasse !**


	7. Surprise ?

**Salut à tous !**

**Voilà déjà le septième chapitre tout chaud, tout bon. Un vrai croissant qui sort du four !**

**Je remercie les lecteurs invisibles (je n'ai pas de carte du maraudeurs pour vous voir, mes amours !) ainsi que ceux qui ont la gentillesse de me laisser des reviews ! Ça fait plaisir de savoir qui me lit et ce qui est apprécié ou au contraire moins apprécié.**

**Merci à faerycyn de suivre cette fic ! **

**Bon dans ce chapitre un petit morceau de vie de nos protagonistes avec un peu plus de Hermione. **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_**Chapitre 7 : Surprise ?**_

«Bonsoir toi !»

Hermione sourit de toutes ses dents au jeune homme métis qui se trouvait dans l'encadrement de sa porte et s'écarta de l'entrebâillement d'un pas vers l'arrière.

«Ça fait longtemps que tu n'es pas venu chez moi, Blaise.»

«Oh mais je n'aurai manqué cette soirée pour rien au monde. Même si c'est chez toi, peste.»

Il déposa un baiser gluant sur sa joue et lui tendit un plat emballé dans un chiffon. Elle s'apprêtait à le découvrir, curieuse, tandis que son ami retirait son manteau.

«Ne regarde pas tout suite !»

Il tapa sa main alors qu'elle la glissait sous l'étoffe.

«Mais qu'est ce que c'est ?»

«Une partie de notre repas. Je sais combien tu cuisine mal, Granger, je ne voulais pas nous laisser tous mourir de faim.»

Elle rit de bon coeur. Ils étaient tout les deux d'excellente humeur et plus elle riait, plus elle se sentait heureuse et sereine. Alors elle n'allait certainement pas prendre la peine de répondre à ses piques. Pour une fois qu'il se laissait aller à faire de l'humour elle n'allait pas détruire ce sourire naissant.

«D'ailleurs il y aura qui ce soir ?»

«À vrai dire je ne sais pas trop.»

Blaise leva vers elle un regard interrogatif alors qu'il s'asseyait dans son canapé, tendant déjà la main vers les petits fours disposés sur la table basse.

«Oui je sais. Moi aussi ça m'exaspère mais je n'ai pas réussi à obtenir de Ron le moindre nom. Je ne savais même pas que tu venais ...»

Vraiment Ron n'étais pas toujours tendre avec Hermione, le jeune homme le reconnaissait volontiers. Son ami avait beaucoup de torts. Notamment celui de ne jamais faire attention aux sentiments des autres. Il ne prenait jamais de précautions, quelque soit le sujet. Et même quand Hermione acceptait d'accueillir une soirée chez elle, il ne prenait même pas le temps de lui dire qui viendrait.

Heureusement qu'il était présent pour rattraper les nombreuses maladresses du rouquin.

«Tu sais il tiens tellement à toi.»

On y était. L'air grave de Blaise voulait tout dire. Il se sentait encore investit de cette mission d'un ordre supérieur. Mission consistant à distribuer autour de lui l'amour le plus franc qu'il pouvait éprouver. Distribuant même l'amour des autres à leur place. Ça aurait pu être comique mais il le faisait avec une gravité inquiétante. Et Hermione tiquait à chaque fois.

Il la vit retrousser légèrement sa lèvre supérieure et froncer son nez, signe d'un agacement un peu trop fort chez la jeune femme.

Il se dépêcha de reprendre son masque de jeune homme extraverti et insouciant. Et fit mine d'être réellement ravi de voir le chat de son hôte.

«AH mais voilà Pattenrond !»

Il saisit l'animal roux et grognon et le souleva à hauteur de son visage pour frotter son nez au museau de l'animal. Il ne récolta que quelques coups de griffes bien placés.

Hermione riait tandis qu'il se frottait la joue marmonnant toutes sortes de sorts qu'il aurait aimait lancer au félin ingrat. Il lui faisait vraiment trop pensé à Ron. Le pelage et le caractère en commun.

Cet insolent osait même s'en aller tranquillement en agitant son anus sous ses yeux. Il ne savait pas ce qui le retenait de sortir sa baguette pour transformer cet animal idiot en steak rôti.

Il préféra rabattre sa hargne sur les petites saucisses enroulées de pâte qui fumaient dans un plat au centre de la table basse.

«Honnêtement, je raffole de toute cette cuisine moldue !»

«D'ailleurs j'ai cuisiné asiatique ce soir ! Ron adore ça. Ça devrait lui faire plaisir.»

«J'espère.»

La nourriture et Ron. Ça avait été une si belle histoire d'amour. Jusqu'à ce que. Jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ai plus faim. Jamais.

Blaise côtoyait Ron depuis peu quand il avait assisté pour la première fois à un repas où il ne finissait pas son assiette. Il avait été surpris, mais connaissant peu Ron avait mis ça sur le compte de la fatigue. Aujourd'hui il savait qu'ils auraient tous du s'inquiéter plus tôt.

Il vit Hermione se mordiller les ongles, qu'elle avait pourtant pris soin de manucurer.

«Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout ira bien. Ce n'est pas un soir comme un autre.»

Il appuya doucement sur son bras pour retirer sa main de son visage et plongea ses yeux dans ceux, paniqués, de la lionne apeurée.

Il essaya de lui sourire, d'avoir l'air confiant. Mais en réalité il se sentait aussi mal qu'elle.

Ce genre d'occasion tournait souvent à la catastrophe de manière inattendue. Et bien qu'Hermione ai tout préparé, il savait tout deux qu'il y aurait forcément quelque chose pour détruire leur bonne humeur.

Il remarqua soudain que son amie s'était légèrement apprêtée.

« Tu es toute belle dis moi ?»

Elle rougit. Elle n'avait rien fait d'exceptionnel, elle n'aimait pas qu'on la regarde trop et se contentait généralement de se coiffer du bout de la baguette et d'appliquer un mascara sur ses yeux. Comme elle travaillait beaucoup chez elle, elle enfilait des robes en laines confortables, ou des jupes plissées avec un haut -Cette tenue lui rappelait toujours Poudlard- ou elle optait au pire pour un bon jean accompagné d'un joli haut. Mais les décolletés, talons et autres jambes dénudés n'étaient, selon elle, pas son genre.

Elle avait simplement relevé ses cheveux en un chignon aux boucles souples et avait ajouté à sa routine mascara un rouge à lèvre qui rosissait légèrement sa bouche. Elle portait une très belle robe, bien que sobre, droite et en feutre bleu. Cette couleur profonde lui allait très bien. Blaise pensa immédiatement à ce peintre Français, qui peignait de superbe monochromes exactement de cette couleur. Connaissant Hermione elle avait choisit la robe uniquement pour cette référence à Klein.

Il la trouvait belle, en toute simplicité. On voyait sur son visage les épreuves qu'elle avait traversé. On voyait qu'elle était plutôt maigre. On remarquait en la connaissant bien cette difficulté à respirer qu'elle gardait de l'accident. L'accident. C'est comme ça qu'elle appelait souvent la guerre entière. Un gigantesque accident.

Mais malgré tout ça, on sentait aussi du bonheur au fond de ses yeux, la volonté d'être heureuse. Et sa bouche avait ce sourire si sincère. Ça la rendait belle aux yeux de Blaise.

Alors ça le rendait heureux lui.

«Tu n'es pas mal toi non plus, Zabini !»

Il rit de bon coeur avec elle. Quand ils entendirent le bruit caractéristique d'un sorcier transplanant juste devant sa porte.

«Je parie sur Ginny !» Chuchota-t-elle au grand métis assit près d'elle.

«Je ne crois pas, elle est toujours en retard celle là !» Ils se tapèrent dans la main silencieusement attendant le bruit retentissant de la sonnette.

Hermione leva son doigt en l'entendant et se dirigea vers la porte sans quitter des yeux Blaise. Le regard de son ami semblait franchement amusé, et ça lui faisait trop plaisir à voir pour qu'elle arrête de faire la pitre.

Elle ouvrit grand la porte, écartant un bras vers le nouveau venu, comme pour présenter une curiosité, sans quitter du regard Blaise. Blaise qui éclata de rire.

Elle se tourna alors vers le palier.

«Mince, c'est Ron !»

«Bonsoir Hermione moi aussi je suis content de te voir.»

Ceci dit il semblait relativement heureux. Son sourire et ses yeux étaient habités de cette fugue propre à sa famille. Fugacité qu'il peinait à retrouver depuis toutes ces années.

Il déposa un baiser léger sur la joue d'Hermione. Il ne voulait pas se remettre en couple tout de suite. Ils avaient eu une longue, et très étonnement calme, discussion à propos de leur relation et en avait conclut le besoin, presque vital, de ne plus y mettre autant d'enjeux. Alors on en était revenu à la bonne vieille amitié fraternelle entre eux. Et ça fonctionnait bien pour le moment.

«Salut Blaise ! Déjà en train de manger !»

«Tu devrais gouter Weasley, ces trucs sont une tueries !»

Il avait effectivement les bajoues pleines de saucisses roulées dans leur pâte. Et articulait très peu. Mais Ron eut l'air de comprendre l'invitation, car à la grande surprise de Hermione qui rangeait son manteau dans son entrée, il s'assit et saisit de lui même un petit four avant de l'enfourner dans sa bouche.

Elle eut un instant d'absence.

Ron avait mangé quelque chose, de lui même, sans y avoir été obligé. Et même pas dans le cadre d'un repas. À un apéritif ! Cela méritait presque une danse de la victoire et elle lut la même envie dans le regard pétillant de Blaise.

Mais ça aurait mis Ron mal à l'aise. Et un Weasley gêné était irrécupérable, il le savait tout deux.

«Je viens du Terrier, ma mère t'embrasse Hermione. Toi aussi Blaise d'ailleurs.»

«Oh comment va-t-elle ?»

«Elle refuse toujours de déménager. Mais elle continue de se plaindre de vivre seule, à la campagne, loin de tout commerce et de ses enfants.»

Ron avait vraiment l'air de bonne humeur pour avoir dit ça sur un ton si léger. D'habitude ce sujet était source de dispute entre lui et Molly. Mais sa sérénité semblait indiquer une après-midi calme au Terrier.

Pourtant depuis le décès prématuré de Arthur Weasley, la famille entière semblait avoir éclatée. Arthur était mort quelques mois plus tôt des séquelles de la guerre. Persone n'avait remarqué les éclats de verres qui s'étaient logés dans son crâne, ne le dérangeant pas le moins du monde pendant des années. Puis il avait fait ce qu'on appelle un accident vasculaire cérébrale. On n'était pas sure que ce soit du aux éclats minuscules glissés dans sa tête mais le lien semblait assez évident. Ça avait été fulgurant et ils n'avaient rien compris.

Ron avait définitivement changé ce jour là se disait-elle souvent. Tout sentiment s'était enfui de son coeur le jour de l'enterrement.

Alors qu'elle ruminait ces tristes souvenirs elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle restait plantée debout devant les garçons alors qu'ils avaient entamés une discussion animée et très enjouée sur le match de Quidditch d'hier.

Ron supportait, à la vie à la mort, les canons de Chudley. Et son équipe avait perdue la veille contre les pies de Montrose, équipe que supportait justement Blaise. Et ayant remarqué l'humeur plus qu'enjouée de son mauvais perdant d'ami, il s'amusait à lui rappeler la défaite de ses favoris.

Ron défendait son équipe à grand renfort de cris et de mouvements agités des bras, se levant parfois pour se rasseoir aussitôt. Blaise se contentait de répondre au tac-o-tac par des phrases courtes et d'un air désintéressé. Ça énervait le rouquin au plus haut point et Hermione était incroyablement heureuse d'être avec eux en cet instant, à écouter leur chamaillerie infantile. Elle se sentait loin de la guerre.

Trois années. Un peu plus même. Déjà.

Le temps passait plus vite que les blessures ne se refermaient.

La sonnette la tira de sa rêverie et elle se leva, allant ouvrir à celle qu'elle devinait être Ginny. La crinière rousse qui pénétra en furie dans l'appartement confirma son intuition.

«Salut Hermione. Je peux mettre un truc dans ton frigo ? Merlin, je suis exténuée. J'ai passé ma journée à courir. Tout ça pour Ron. Oh, et regarde la robe que je me suis achetée ! J'ai emmené à boire d'ailleurs, ça changera des habituels vins infects de la cave Zabini. Puis il me faudrait un endroit pour cacher ça en attendant. La cuisine est toujours là ? Bon alors, Hermione, tu peux me donner un verre d'eau ? Non, laisse je me débrouille.»

On n'arrêtait pas comme ça le flot de parole qui coulait de la bouche de la jeune soeur de Ron.

Hermione remarqua soudain comme cet instant ressemblait à l'image qu'elle se faisait du bonheur, parfait et idéal.

Dehors, il faisait un froid sec et une douce lumière bleue de début de nuit englobait ses fenêtres. Dans son appartement il faisait chaud et une douce lumière orangée éclairait l'endroit. Des guirlandes restant de Noël décoraient encore un pauvre sapin dépérissant dans un coin de la pièce. La table basse était couverte de victuailles, de gâteaux apéritifs, de toasts, de bâtonnets de légumes et de petits fours encore chauds. Sur le canapé vert pastel, Ron était debout agitant les bras vers le ciel mimant les meilleurs match de Quidditchs de son équipe favorite. Blaise s'était assis à même l'épais tapis rouge et or couvrant le parquet de son salon et il sirotait un verre de champagne, tout en observant Ron sans l'écouter. Ginny tournoyait dans la cuisine, derrière le bar qui servait de séparation avec la salle, et elle parlait, poussant parfois des exclamations de joies ou des soupirs de soulagements. Et ils riaient. Les rires de ces amis résonnaient dans ses oreilles.

Elle crut presque pleurer. Mais ce n'était pas le moment d'être cette Hermione geignarde et pleurnichante.

Elle eut une idée. Une idée excellente.

Elle traversa la pièce d'un pas décidé et resurgit quelques instant plus tard de sa chambre, un appareil photo à la main.

«Je pense que cet instant mérite une petite photo de souvenir !»

«OH OUI !» «Je veux être devant !» «Pousse toi !» «Ron, tu prends toute la place.» «Tu n'as qu'à pas être aussi grosse Weasley !» «C'est à ma soeur que tu parle, Zabini.» «Zabini sort de l'ombre, tu sera invisible sinon !» «Ginny mais enlève ton manteau bon sang, on étouffe ici !» «Rah, mais tu m'as donné un coup de poing !» «Ah mais désolé mais j'ai chaud, j'enlève mon pull aussi !» «Vous prenez tout le canapé, c'est dégueulasse à la fin !» «Hermione ! Tes cheveux cache mon beau visage !» «Un peu d'humilité mon cher !» «MAIS POUSSEZ VOUS J'AI DIT» «Je ne veux plus être à côté de Ginny, elle me fait peur.» «Ne fais pas l'enfant Ron.» «J'ai des fourmis dans les jambes.» «Et moi je sens une migraine arriver.» «Y'a trop de lumière, on ne va rien voir sur ta photo.» «Mais si !» «Mais non voyons !» «Je suis d'accord avec Blaise pour une fois.» «Vous me faites chier, là, voilà !» «Ça va être trop sombre maintenant» «Je n'en dirai pas plus à ta place Weasley» «Vous m'écrasez !» «Impossible.» «Pousse tes grosses fesses, Ronald !» «Mais c'est Hermione aussi, là !» «Ah ! Mais j'ai besoin d'air !»

Hermione n'y tenait plus. Elle déclencha l'appareil, exaspérée et amusée par les enfants de huit ans qui étaient ses amis.

La prise de vue les surpris tous alors qu'ils étaient encore en train de se chamailler. La photo serait vraiment drôle à voir.

«Putaiiiin ! Maintenant on aura l'air de se détester là dessus !»

«Au moins ça aura quelque chose de sincère !»

Il se relevaient tous difficilement du canapé où ils s'étaient avachis dans les positions les plus inconfortables qui soient. Et ils riaient tous, fort, à gorge déployée même.

Un moment d'abandon au plaisir pur d'être ensemble.

Ils se réinstallèrent autour de la table basse, les filles à même le sol sur des coussins, Blaise se réserva un vieux fauteuil club que Hermione adorait et Ron monopolisait le canapé, s'y étalant de toute sa longueur de jeune adulte filiforme.

Cet instant ressemblait à de nombreux instants vécus à Poudlard, dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Sauf que Blaise n'était pas dans ses souvenirs. Harry, par contre, les hantaient encore de toute son intensité.

Le regard de Hermione s'assombrit. Elle ne pouvait donc pas passer un moment tranquille avec ses amis sans avoir à se rappeler toute cette horreur.

Elle croisa le regard de Ron. Les même souvenirs avaient apparemment traversés son esprit, elle pouvait les lires dans ses yeux. Harry le premier jour dans le train, eux cachés à trois sous la cape d'invisibilité, le rire d'Harry dans la salle commune, les repas agités dans la Grande Salle, les longues discussions assis sur le lit de Ron, les cours où ils s'ennuyaient au point de s'envoyer de petits mots voletant. Le rire de Harry surtout. Quand ils leur restaient un peu d'insouciance. Que ce rire leur manquait, à tous les deux.

Ron lui sourit faiblement. D'un accord tacite, ils remirent le temps de la soirée leurs masques de joie et prirent part à la conversation qu'avaient engagée Ginny et Blaise.

...

Ils allaient passer à table tous ensemble, s'apprêtant à déguster les mets chinois que Hermione avait pris soin de préparer. Quand on entendit la sonnerie stridente de l'entrée résonner dans l'appartement. Même Pattenrond qui dormait sur un pouf sursauta et s'enfuit dans la chambre de sa propriétaire.

Hermione dévisagea Ron.

«On attendait quelqu'un de plus ?»

«Ah. Oui. Je ne pensais pas. Je n'étais pas sûr.»

Ron semblait confus et gêné. Et surtout aussi surpris qu'elle.

Elle en aurait le coeur net.

...

Silence derrière la porte. Et grosse angoisse dans son ventre à lui.

Il n'aurait jamais du venir, ils n'avaient pas l'air de l'attendre avec impatience.

En même temps il savait à quoi s'attendre.

Il reposa son doigt un court instant sur l'interrupteur, écoutant la sonnerie striduler à l'intérieur.

Des voix étouffées. «Mais va ouvrir !» «Dis moi qui est ce que je dois m'attendre à trouver derrière cette porte Ron !» «Ne fais pas l'enfant.» «Va ouvrir, il va partir.»

Justement, il fallait qu'il parte maintenant. C'était trop tôt certainement. Il n'avait rien à faire là.

Il fit demi tour et amorçât la descente des marches de l'immeuble quand la porte s'ouvrit derrière lui.

Prit au piège.

Il fit volte-face, lentement, tétanisé par l'angoisse.

«Malefoy ?»

Granger.

«Salut.»

Silence glacial et chuchotements derrière elle.

«Surprise ?»

Tu parles d'une surprise ! Ron avait vraiment eu une idée idiote en l'invitant ici, et il n'avait prévenu personne apparemment. Par Morgane, il n'aurait jamais du céder à ses envois de hiboux récurrents. c'était ridicule de s'être déplacé.

Il se sentait très ridicule. À quoi s'attendait-il en débarquant ici à l'improviste ?

Et l'autre Granger qui ne réagissait pas et qui restait les sourcils froncés et la bouche entrouverte sur le pas de la porte.

Il n'avait plus d'autre alternative, alors il s'approcha de Hermione.

«Tu m'invites à entrer ou je reste sur le pas de la porte ?»

Bon sang, mais qu'est ce qu'il faisait là celui là ? Ça pour être inattendu. Elle n'en revenait pas.

Elle jeta un regard par dessus son épaule pour vérifier l'état de Ronald. Vu son air coupable il semblait plus au courant qu'elle. Alors elle s'écarta pour laisser passer Drago Malefoy.

Elle n'en revenait pas. Drago Malefoy, encore mort il y a quelques jours, était maintenant dans son appart'. Comme ça. Comme si c'était normal. Mais par Merlin, cette situation n'avait rien de normal maintenant.

Drago sentait le malaise pesant qu'il avait provoqué dans l'intérieur chaleureux où ils s'étaient réunis. Il fallait qu'il dise quelque chose pour briser le silence plus que gênant qui s'installait pesamment.

Il fouilla dans sa sacoche distraitement et finit par en sortir un petit paquet enrubanné qu'il tendit à Weasley fils.

«Bon anniversaire, Weasley.»

* * *

**Voilà voilà ! Alors qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? J'avais vraiment besoin d'écrire quelque chose de plus détendu, de montrer un moment de vie un peu plus heureux que le début de ma fic. Même si, vous l'avez remarqués, la guerre reste très présente dans leurs esprits. **

**Que pensez vous de l'apparition de Drago à la fin ? Ça me semblait assez cohérent de le faire débarquer après un moment comme ça entre eux. Et puis Ron a assez d'indulgence pour lui pour l'inviter à son anniversaire ! **

**ÉH OUI c'est l'anniversaire de Ron ! Si vous avez suivit l'histoire se passe en hiver, et jusqu'à maintenant en février ! Nous sommes donc le premier Mars chez Hermione pour fêter l'anniversaire de Ronald, hihi !**

**J'attends vos reviews, vos avis et tout ça. C'est toujours très enrichissant et je vous répondrai, promis !**

**J'vous embrasse !**


	8. Une agréable soirée

**Bonsoir à tous !**

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre tout chaud !**

**Huguette, je suis très touchée que ma fic te plaise et que tu décide de la suivre ! Voilà la suite que tu attendais !**

**Merci à mes nouveaux follower Faerycyn, ecathe38 et pyreneprincesse !**

**Les événements commence à s'enchainer et Hermione et Drago commence doucement à se lier l'un à l'autre.**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

_**Chapitre 8 : Une agréable soirée**_

Mais qu'est ce qu'il foutait ici ? Assit à cette table avec ces presque inconnus.

Il avait envie de disparaitre sous la table, de s'enfuir d'un claquement de doigt. Il ne se sentait vraiment pas à sa place.

Le malaise avait été de courte durée à son arrivée. Ronald avait pris son cadeau en lui adressant un sourire de gratitude et les autres en avaient profité pour lui donner les leurs. Il ne les avait pas ouvert tout de suite et s'était contenté de les entasser sur le canapé.

Puis ils s'étaient dirigés naturellement vers la table où un merveilleux repas les attendait. Drago n'avait plus dit un mot et se contentait d'observer de son regard le plus glacial.

Mais il se sentait terriblement vulnérable. Il était en terrain hostile et complètement à découvert. Il s'attendait à tout moment à une confrontation brutale et restait sur ses gardes.

Ils discutaient avec enthousiasme et il ne se sentait pas inclus dans leur conversation. Alors il laissa son regard errer dans l'appartement tout en picorant les nouilles chinoises remplissant son assiette.

Cet appartement était chaleureux et agréablement décoré. Il était entré directement dans la pièce principale bien que Hermione ai aménagé un genre de sas. L'appartement était aménagé dans les combles et la pièce, bien que spacieuse au sol, avait quelque chose d'intime qui la rendait confortable. Un parquet vieilli grinçait doucement sous leur pas, partiellement recouvert par cet épais et affreux tapis aux couleurs de Gryffondor. Heureusement que le canapé vert venait rééquilibrer cette harmonie colorée ! Au centre trônait une table basse de bois claire, certainement du mobilier suédois. Sur un meuble bas un peu à l'écart, une de ces petites boîtes noires moldues attendait patiemment. Contre le mur en face du sofa, un grand bureau, ou plutôt une planche de bois brut soutenue par deux tréteaux métalliques accessoirisée de tout petits meubles à tiroir, était encombré de parchemins et de livres. Puis il y avait juste à côté le petit bar qui séparait le salon de la cuisine américaine. La cuisine était d'ailleurs plutôt moderne, modernité contrebalancée par des tomettes couvrant le sol. Une grande table rectangulaire accueillait le repas.

Partout il y avait des petites bougies à la cire rouges. Le mur derrière le bureau était couvert de photos, moldues et sorcières, et un tableau surprenant habillait l'entrée. C'était une peinture abstraite, où les couleurs s'entremêlaient assez brutalement. L'illusion d'un mouvement fluide mais dynamique, comme une rafale de vent balayant tout sur son passage, était réussie. Cette toile était pourtant très harmonieuse et apaisante.

Il aimait bien l'endroit. On y sentait la vie. Ça respirait. C'était juste ce qu'il fallait de bazar pour être agréable. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Granger vive dans un appartement semblable.

C'était à mille lieux de son propre appartement parisien.

Il aurait aimé se lever pour observer les photos de plus près mais ça ne se faisait pas.

«C'est assez bien pour toi, Malefoy ?»

Il se tourna de nouveau vers la tablée. Les deux Weasley étaient plongés dans une discussion agitée avec Blaise, et Granger, à sa droite, le regardait. Son regard n'était pas froid, il était indifférent plutôt.

«Je voue une haine sans mesure à ton tapis.»

Il avait dit ça froidement mais ça la fit rire. Il aperçut Blaise leur jeter un coup d'oeil mais ne s'en soucia pas. Elle avait l'air de meilleur humeur que la dernière fois.

«Pourtant j'ai une une pensée pour toi»

Elle désigna le canapé d'un signe de tête alors qu'elle portait un verre de vin à sa bouche. Il eut un de ses sourire en coin qui glaça Hermione, tout comme il la réconforta. Toujours le même.

«Pas le bon vert.»

Elle s'en doutait tiens. Rien ne pouvait le satisfaire de toute façon. Elle soupira en piquant ses baguettes dans un nem à la crevette.

«Mais c'est le geste qui compte.»

Cette phrase la pétrifia un très court instant et elle le regarda de nouveau. Il mangeait tranquillement sans faire attention à elle. Ça la fit sourire.

Elle appréciait cette soirée malgré la présence surprenante de Malefoy. Avant qu'il n'arrive elle avait redemandé à Ron qui allait venir et il lui avait dit, la voix peinée, que personne d'autre n'avait pu se libérer. Elle avait compris l'allusion.

Depuis l'accident, les regroupements d'anciens étaient à éviter. Ça finissait trop souvent en larmes, en conflits, en cris et en portes claquées.

Bien sur, ils avaient gardés des amis très proches de cette époque. Mais ils se voyaient le plus souvent possible par tout petits groupes de trois, quatre, ou même de simples tête à tête.

Alors quand ça avait sonné, elle avait été surprise. Et décontenancée de trouver Drago Malefoy derrière la porte. Ron ne lui avait pas du tout mentionné qu'il l'avait invité.

Maintenant elle avait repris sa contenance.

Elle ne pouvait décemment pas ignorer le blond. Puis elle ne voulait pas être source de conflit un tel soir, c'était un jour trop important pour le gâcher à cause de Malefoy.

Alors autant être agréable avec lui. Peut être qu'il le serait aussi en retour.

«Comment va Narcissa ?»

«Bien. Je suppose.»

En vérité sa mère redoublait de précaution à son égard depuis cette fameuse nuit où il était rentré précipitamment chez lui. Elle avait du l'entendre pleurer et elle était, depuis, à la fois très douce et perpétuellement sur ses gardes. On aurait dit un animal apeuré qui au moindre signe d'agressivité prenais la fuite.

Et son visage ne faisait que s'amaigrir.

Il avait l'étrange impression d'être en train de bousiller sa mère.

Il n'avait par ailleurs pas vu son père depuis ce jour là. Même pas croisé dans un couloir.

Mais il ne pouvait certainement pas dire de telle chose à Hermione. Alors il gardait ça en lui.

«hm-hm. Et toi ?»

Question piège. Il préférait ne pas répondre. Il repris donc immédiatement son masque d'impassibilité et plongea ses yeux gris dans les siens.

Comme des lames dans sa gorge. Ce gris métallique. Hermione en eut le souffle coupé.

«Je n'ai pas envie de te répondre, Granger.»

Au moins c'était clair. Elle avait posé cette question sans arrière pensée mais elle s'en mordait déjà les doigts.

Elle se détourna de lui, vexée.

«Et toi alors ?»

Elle centra de nouveau son attention sur lui. Il la fixait, l'air impassible. Ce regard provoqua un frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale, remontant jusque dans sa nuque. Frisson de peur ? Non.

«Comment ça «et moi» ?»

«Comment vas tu ?»

Il s'était penché sur son plat de nouveau. À vrai dire il cherchait à s'épargner ce regard méprisant qu'elle lui adressait.

Sa question était sincère. Il ne comprenait toujours pas comment elle était en vie et ça piquait sa curiosité. Peut être que c'était plus qu'une simple curiosité en fait.

Après tout il l'avait cru morte par sa faute, il se sentait concerné par sa survie maintenant.

«Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, je ne vois pas pourquoi je répondrai à la tienne.»

Elle marquait un point là. Puis il retrouvait par la même occasion cette Hermione pleine de répondant qu'il affrontait à Poudlard.

Ça lui arracha un rire cynique. Son rire cynique, le seul qui lui correspondait vraiment, se disait-il parfois. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait plus eu, ce rire là.

«Qui veut un autre verre de vin ?»

La Weasley. En cet instant il voulait juste l'étriper.

Il avait résisté tant bien que mal lors du premier service et Blaise avait réussi à l'épargner en changeant de sujet avant qu'on ne le questionne. Son refus bref et précipité avait provoqué un haussement de sourcil et une expression effarée à Ron et il avait ouvert la bouche, s'apprêtant à dire quelque chose. Le temps qu'il hésite Drago avait faillit revenir sur sa décision, mais Blaise avait détourné Ron avant que l'un des deux ne fasse la moindre bêtise.

Et voilà que ça recommençait.

«Malefoy ? Tu n'as rien bu encore ? Ce pourrait-il que tu ai pris de bonnes résolutions ?»

Quelle petite conne ! Il bouillait intérieurement mais s'empêchait de lui crier au visage ses quatre vérités. Bien sur que non, il n'avait pris aucune résolution, seulement si il s'abaissait à sa devant eux il était sûr de ne pas s'en relever. Ils ne devaient pas savoir. Et cette gamine qui le fixait, la bouteille levée vers lui, le regard plein de défi et de hargne. Fichue Weasley !

Hermione remarqua la mâchoire du blond se contracter violemment. Ça faisait ressortir les veines bleues de ses tempes. Il avait réellement l'air de lutter avec lui même et son expression était terrifiante. Elle sentit que tout le monde autour de la table était absorbé par la réaction inattendue et inexplicable de Drago.

Soudain, il eut l'air d'abandonner toute forme de résistance, l'air de se rendre. Elle vit ses yeux se voiler et aperçut au fond de sa pupille ce vide mortel qu'elle y avait déjà aperçu. Elle échappa un glapissement de surprise et de peur, dissimulé par la voix forte de Blaise qui s'éleva au même instant.

«Bon, on va peut être passer au dessert, non ? Viens avec moi Drago !»

Il attrapa le jeune homme par la taille en passant près de lui et l'entraina vivement à sa suite, jusqu'au comptoir de la cuisine. Ainsi ils faisaient dos à la tablée et Drago aurait toute liberté pour laisser transparaître son malheur sur son visage.

«C'était moins une, gars. Tu pourras me remercier.»

En réalité, ça avait été trop tard. D'un court instant, trop tard. Hermione avait eu le temps de voir la détresse de Malefoy, et cette détresse l'avait agressée, lui avait sautée au visage. Elle avait presque entendu la voix de Malefoy lui murmurer un faible «au secours»., mais ça, ce n'était que son imagination.

Elle était aussi sûre qu'il avait entendu son jappement d'effroi. Il l'avait compris et lui avait lancé un regard de ses yeux vides et voilés.

Puis il avait repris conscience en un instant, se tournant vers Blaise avant qu'il ne l'entraîne derrière elle, hors de la portée de son regard.

Maintenant, ils devaient être en train de planter les vingt-deux bougies dans le gâteau au chocolat qu'elle avait passé son après-midi à cuisiner.

Elle leva sa baguette, prête à faire l'obscurité au signal des garçons.

Elle devait oublier ce qu'elle avait vu. Ce n'était pas son problème. Pas ses affaires. Elle avait à se soucier d'autres choses. D'autres personnes à accompagner dans la souffrance. Et elle ne voulait même pas vérifier si ce qu'elle avait vu était réel. Elle avait peur de lui, d'un coup.

Elle devait se concentrer sur l'anniversaire de Ron, uniquement là dessus. Et sur le bonheur d'être ensemble, réunis, pour un si bel événement.

«C'est bon.»

Elle éteignit les ampoules d'un tour de poignet adroit.

Noir. Rideau, ne put s'empêcher de penser Drago, portant avec Blaise un gâteau hérissé de petites flammes jaunes.

...

Elle venait de refermer la porte sur Ron et Ginny et s'effondra, exténuée, sur le canapé, contemplant les dégâts de la soirée.

Les paquets cadeaux éparpillés par terre. Le petit rose, de Ginny, un adorable noeud papillon tricoté avec amour. Le bleu, le sien, un livre de contes moldus. Le doré, Blaise, un petit carnet pour qu'il apprenne à faire ses comptes. Le vert, de Malefoy, des gants pour le vol.

La table encombrée de vaisselle sale. Et les plats encore remplis de restes.

Les miettes de gâteau par terre et la trace de brulure noire sur le mur de sa cuisine. Le souffle de Ron avait projeté les flammes en avant plutôt que de les éteindre. Ça avait été la panique.

Les verres sur la table basse et les petits fours tombés entre les coussins de son canapé. La flaque d'alcool gluante sous la table. Les saucisses enroulées de pâte que Pattenrond dévorait à même le comptoir.

Son appartement était un désastre, mais elle était heureuse. Ça avait été une agréable soirée entre amis.

Elle se dirigea dans sa chambre, plongeant l'appartement entier dans la pénombre, se déshabilla d'un mouvement et s'enroula dans la couverture épaisse. Comme un tacos, s'amusait-elle à penser.

Elle pensait s'endormir aussi vite qu'elle s'était glissée dans ses draps, mais malgré ses yeux clos et sa fatigue elle ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil.

Une inquiétude dévorait son esprit. Quelle inquiétude par Merlin ? Elle n'avait aucune raison d'être inquiète.

Il faudrait qu'elle repasse voir Harry bientôt.

Automatiquement, son esprit ajouta «Et Drago.» et elle frissonna violemment.

Il n'était pas mort.

Elle n'irai pas le voir. Elle ne pouvait plus aller le voir. Parce qu'il était en vie.

Il fallait qu'elle arrive à se mettre ça en tête. Ce n'était pas celui à qui elle allait parler au fond du jardin de Narcissa. Ce n'était pas cette présence silencieuse qui l'écoutait sans juger.

L'angoisse se révéla d'elle même alors qu'elle sombrait, Pattenrond blotti dans ses bras.

Drago Malefoy.

...

Malefoy était parti avec Blaise, peu de temps avant Ginny et Ron.

La suite de la soirée s'était bien déroulée. Il en était presque content à vrai dire.

Aucun désastre. Aucun scandale.

Rarissime instant de paix.

Malgré les regards fuyants de Granger.

Elle avait eu un comportement étrange. Il y repensait en déambulant dans le jardin, il avait besoin d'un peu d'air frais avant de se coucher et de s'endormir.

Elle avait eu l'air assez enjouée au début, et avait été jusqu'à lui poser des questions et faire mine de s'intéresser à lui. Joli jeu, Granger ! Mais très vite elle s'était mise à l'éviter consciencieusement. Et ça n'avait pas été très discret, il avait remarqué des regards échangés entre elle et Ginny qui signifiaient que la rouquine avait capté quelque chose sans le comprendre. Il n'avait pas compris lui non plus.

Après tout, c'était son soucis à elle.

Il avait discuté avec Ron pendant un moment. Il était un peu simplet, ce garçon, tout de même.

Il remarqua soudain que cette soirée lui avait fait oublier jusqu'aux plus sombres des récents événements. Mais cette pensée raviva ses souvenirs, transformant son visage serein en un rictus de peur.

Il avait peur.

Drago Malefoy avait peur.

Il sentait une menace, imperceptible mais bien réelle, flotter au dessus de lui. Maudite épée de Damocles ! Il n'avait aucune idée de quand le jugement s'abattrai sur lui. Mais il savait déjà que l'issu serait funeste. Il n'y avait aucun doute.

Le visage exprimant son malaise et son angoisse sourde, il rentra d'un pas rapide se réfugier dans son lit. C'était encore l'endroit où il se sentait le plus en sécurité depuis qu'il avait reçu cette lettre.

«TU N'AURAIS PEUT ÊTRE PAS DU REVENIR SI VITE, DRAGO MALEFOY.»

Une menace. Aucun doute possible.

Il respira profondément, inspirant une dernière fois l'air frais de la nuit qui picotait ses poumons et pénétra dans la demeure. Une douce chaleur y régnait et elle était baignée dans une pénombre orangée. Un feu de bois, dans une des nombreuses cheminées du manoir.

Il marcha au hasard, espérant arriver jusqu'à cet âtre afin de s'y réchauffer et de perdre son regard dans la danse des flammes.

Il entendait maintenant le crépitement des braises. Il fermait les yeux, profitant de cet agréable bruit. Ça lui rappelait les hivers de son enfance, les hivers où il sortaient faire des bonhommes de neige avec sa mère, ces hivers où son père lui avait appris à voler sur son premier balais, ces hivers où un feu chaleureux l'attendait quand il rentrait se mettre au chaud, les joues et les doigts rougis par le froid.

Il poussa la lourde porte d'un de ces multiples salons et pénétra dans la pièce. Il fit quelques pas à l'intérieur, marchant sur un épais tapis vert émeraude.

Il se figea.

C'était son père. Là. Son père. Qui lui faisait dos. Assis dans ce fauteuil. Son père.

«Où tu étais, Drago ?»

Il écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Son père lui adressait la parole pour la première fois depuis qu'il était de retour chez lui. Il n'en revenait pas.

Et il ne semblait pas en colère. Non, il semblait plutôt soucieux. Voire inquiet.

Son père ? Inquiet ?

«J'étais sorti.»

«Nous avions remarqué ça.»

Il poussa le vice, et s'approcha à pas doux et silencieux de l'âtre brulant. Tirant un fauteuil à lui, il s'installa à proximité de Lucius Malefoy.

Père et fils évitaient de se regarder et observaient avec un intérêt feint la buche se consumer.

«Mère dort-elle ?»

Il l'entendit soupirer.

«Je ne crois pas. Elle était inquiète de ne pas te voir rentrer.»

Il entendit un léger tressaillement dans sa voix et en fut perplexe. Ce pourrait-il que son propre père se soit aussi inquiété pour lui ? Et qu'il ai attendu son retour, assis là ?

Non, il n'y croyait pas vraiment.

«S'il t'arrivait quelque chose Drago, je pense que tout serait finis.»

Il ne saisissait pas le sens de sa phrase. Enfin, pas en entier. Il sentait que cette phrase recelait de nombreux sous-entendus mais n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur chacun.

«Ça a été suffisamment dur une première fois.»

Là il ne put réprimer un rire. Mais il se tut aussitôt, espérant que l'homme à côté de lui ne l'ai pas remarqué.

«Tu peux rire Drago. Je sais combien ça te surprends tout ça.»

Mais encore ? Il sentait que son père avait des choses à lui dire et il se sentait prompt à écouter ce soir.

La crispation de son estomac s'était enfuie. Il se sentait en parfaite sécurité ici. Il se sentait chez lui. À sa place.

«Il y a tant de choses que tu ne sais pas.»

Lucius se leva. Drago se rendit compte soudain de combien son père avait vieilli en trois ans. Il avait l'air tellement affaibli physiquement, comme s'il portait toujours une lourde charge sur son dos. Ses gestes étaient d'une lenteur effrayante.

Il passa derrière son fils et Drago sentit sa main se poser un court instant sur son épaule. Contact fugace.

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

«Je vais dire à ta mère que tu es rentré. Elle sera soulagée»

Silence.

Il resta un long moment, blotti dans son grand fauteuil, sentant la chaleur du feu lécher son visage et ses bras. Il ne pensait pas. Il se laissait tranquillement faire.

Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Cette journée avait été à la fois très éprouvante et réconfortante. Et elle n'en finissait pas. Les heures semblaient s'éterniser.

Alors il se laissait aller à ne pas penser.

Il avait appris à le faire en France. Il avait oublié cette faculté depuis son retour, l'esprit prit dans une tempête de sentiments contraires. Il goûtait maintenant à une paix intérieure étrange. Il se sentait confus mais en paix avec lui même, serein bien que gêné par quelque chose. Il sentait une douce apathie prendre possession de son corps et de son âme. Il n'était plus apte à quoique ce soit.

Il pourrait boire.

Il chassa cette pensée avant qu'elle ne prenne toute la place.

Pourtant, un verre de vin ...

Ce repas avait été une torture. Il pensait avoir évité le pire en arrivant tard, et donc après l'apéritif. Mais le diner avait été tellement arrosé. Sans compter les vingt-cinq toasts que Ronald Weasley avait levé à la vie, à l'amour, à la paix, à tels amis, à son hibou, à tel autre ami, à Poudlard, à tel professeur oublié ou à tel ancêtre de la famille Weasley.

Ce jeune homme était vraiment un cas. Mais un cas divertissant, il devait le reconnaitre.

Mais tout cet alcool. Il s'était enfoncé les ongles dans les mains pendant une bonne partie de la nuit, espérant détourner son attention des lèvres de Ginny aspirant le breuvage ou du liquide coulant de la bouteille au délicat verre que tenait Blaise.

Il tourna ses paumes vers lui et, ne distinguant rien, les inclina légèrement en avant, laissant la lumière du feu les illuminer d'une teinte diffuse. Des petits arcs de cercles de sang dans ses paumes. Bien nets.

Il n'avait pas mal. Il observait ses mains meurtries et il n'avait pas mal. Curieux dessins d'un brun rougeâtre sur sa peau blanche. Une peinture dans le creux de ses mains.

Il les referma doucement sur elles mêmes, frottant doucement ses blessures de la pulpe de ses doigts. Cherchant à capturer la chaleur du feu.

Douce chaleur, douce torpeur. Semblable à l'alcool dans le sang.

C'est fou comme tout revenait à ça, tout le temps. Quoiqu'il fasse, quoiqu'il pense, l'alcool. L'alcool, toujours. Ça le hantait, presque plus que la guerre et l'angoisse de savoir.

Il avait eu peur à un moment que la conversation de ce soir ne dérive là dessus, sur ce passé sombre qu'ils avaient tout les cinq en commun. Puis il avait compris que c'était très douloureux pour eux d'en parler, autant que pour lui, et qu'ils n'aborderaient pas un tel thème un soir aussi heureux.

Il avait alors pu se détendre. Et profiter sans culpabiliser. Sans trop culpabiliser. Pas au point de s'enfuir au moins.

Pas comme la dernière fois.

La dernière fois.

Il avait reçu cette lettre. Ça lui donnait froid dans le dos.

Il avait passé les heures suivantes dans un bain brulant, cherchant à faire cesser les tremblements compulsifs de son corps. Il n'avait même pas réussi à pleurer tellement il avait été sous le choc.

Qui pouvait bien lui en vouloir comme ça ? Et qui était mort, par Morgane ?

Il n'en avait toujours aucune idée. Et il était partagé entre le besoin malsain de savoir et de s'infliger cette souffrance, ou l'envie d'ignorer et d'éviter la prise de conscience.

Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait faire. Il n'osait en parler à personne, ce qui ne simplifiait pas la tâche, loin de là. Puis s'il en parlait à quelqu'un on risquait de lui dire de quoi il était accusé. Il risquait aussi de mettre en danger la personne a qui il le raconterai.

Il devait prendre ses responsabilités, se prendre en main et affronter ça seul. Il n'avait besoin de l'aide de personne.

Boire.

Non, il devait essayer de passer cette nuit sobre. Une nuit. Ce n'était rien.

Il allait dormir et il verrait demain. Tout irai mieux demain.

Tout irai mieux demain.

Ça ira mieux demain.

Oui, ça ira mieux demain.

Il fallait qu'il s'en persuade.

Ça irai mieux.

Il se sentait sombrer. Il se résolut à soulever son corps lourd et à se trainer jusqu'à sa chambre afin de se laisser choir de tout son long sur son matelas.

Il souffla doucement par les narines, inspirant par la bouche. Il resta encore quelques instants là, seulement à respirer. À écouter ses poumons se gonfler et expulser l'air consommé. À s'écouter être en vie. Être en vie.

Il finit par se lever et, le plus silencieusement possible, se dirigea à travers le manoir jusqu'à sa pièce.

La bâtisse était silencieuse. Aucun bruissement du vent derrière les grandes fenêtres voilées de lourds rideaux, aucun craquement du bois des vieilles poutres maintenant l'édifice, pas même le bruit de son propre passage dans les pièces endormies de la demeure.

Il pénétra dans sa chambre et entreprit de se défaire de sa cape.

Il glissa la main dans la poche, par réflexe, afin de récupérer sa baguette et de la glisser près de lui dans son sommeil. Sa main rencontra le bois fin et chaud de l'arme. Un froissement en la retirant de l'étoffe. Le bruit d'un papier chiffonné qui tombe.

Il n'y prit pas garde et retira enfin son épaisse cape d'hiver avant de la suspendre sur le dossier d'un fauteuil et de faire volte face. Direction son lit, son oreiller et sa couverture. Il rêvait de s'y emmitoufler.

Il shoota dans une bandelette de papier froissé en traversant sa chambre. Il ne le remarqua même pas, du fait de la légèreté du papier. Il entendit seulement le bruit d'un léger frottement sur son parquet, un bruit feutré et réconfortant, un bruit de papier que l'on effleure doucement.

Il se blottit méthodiquement entre ses quinze oreillers, recouvrant son corps de multiples épaisseurs. Il se sentait inaccessible. En sûreté.

Sous son balais, emmêlé dans le fin branchage de son nimbus, un papier couvert d'une écriture fine et cursive.

Une dernière pensée s'imposa dans son esprit avant qu'il ne s'endorme.

Il n'avait pas vu Potter. Potter n'était pas venu à l'anniversaire de son meilleur ami. Et ils n'avaient même pas parlé de lui.

Pourquoi Hermione avait-elle fuis son regard ?

Potter n'était pas là.

Pas là.

Il s'endormit.

* * *

**Alors alors ? Est ce que ça vous a plu ? J'ai beaucoup aimé décrire ce moment où ils sont tous ensemble puis me concentrer après sur les sentiments contradictoires et multiples de Drago. Pauvre chat, il a vraiment trop de choses en tête !**

**J'attends vos reviews, vos avis, vos critiques, vos conseils et tout ce que vous avez envie de me dire !**

**J'vous embrasse !**


	9. La si jolie lumière du jour

**Bonsoir et bonjour à tous !**

**Voilà un neuvième chapitre, encore tout chaud et prêt à être lu ! J'espère que cette suite vous plaira ;)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_**Chapitre 9 : La si jolie lumière du jour**_

Hermione avait rangé toute la matinée et son appartement était enfin étincelant de propreté. Elle ne prit pas le temps de souffler et s'assit à son bureau, décidée à continuer d'écrire son rapport.

En tant qu'ethnologue, elle travaillait pour le bureau des affaires moldues ainsi que celui des affaires étrangères de façon moins récurrente. Elle s'était faite remarquer pendant ses études en tant que meilleure élève de sa promotion. Elle s'était spécialisé dans l'étude des relations entre moldus et sorciers de par le monde et ses plus grandes théories s'appuyaient sur l'idée que ces deux populations différentes étaient égales entre elles. Elle avait notamment fait de longues recherches sur la traite des noirs et ses analogies avec son sujet d'étude.

Elle était souvent congratulée, parfois insultée, assez souvent méprisée, rarement acclamée mais généralement connue et reconnue. Et elle travaillait depuis peu pour le ministère, qui cherchait à faire évoluer la situation afin de mener le pays à un véritable «vivre ensemble», selon les mots du ministre.

Elle aimait ce travail, il lui amenait beaucoup de satisfaction et elle se sentait appréciée à sa juste valeur. Elle avait l'occasion de passer des heures dans les archives du ministère, de rencontrer des personnes toutes plus incroyables les unes que les autres afin de recueillir des témoignages, ainsi que de travailler chez elle des journées entières en pyjamas. Et c'est justement ce qu'elle comptait faire de sa journée.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle relève les yeux du livre moldu qu'elle étudiait et qu'ils errent sur le mur de photo en face d'elle.

Tant de souvenirs punaisés sur ce mur.

Une photo mouvante de Ginny et elle. Elles riaient au bord du lac et mettaient leur main devant leur visage, pour se cacher de l'objectif pointé sur elles.

Une photo d'elle, enfant, jouant dans la neige avec son père. Elle se souvenait de ce jour, elle était petite mais elle se souvenait avoir fait un bonhomme de neige gigantesque.

Une photo de ses parents et elle, sa lettre d'admission à Poudlard à la main. Une des rares photos d'eux trois réunis, elle se souvenait du temps qu'ils avaient passé à installer le retardateur.

Une photo de Luna exhibant d'un geste théâtral sa bague de fiançailles. D'ailleurs le mariage serait sûrement pour très bientôt.

Une photo de sa grand-mère lui apprenant à faire un gâteau au chocolat. Elle faisait toujours ses gâteau selon cette recette d'ailleurs.

Une photo mouvante de sa mère jardinant et se relevant vers elle. Elle l'avait fait entre sa cinquième et sa sixième année à Poudlard, un avant-dernier été de bonheur auprès de ses parents.

Une photo de Ron et elle lisant des contes, couchés par terre. C'est Harry qui avait pris la photo avec son Polaroïd moldu alors qu'ils étaient au Terrier, peu de temps avant leur rentrée en quatrième année.

Une photo mouvante de classe. Ils étaient en sixième année dessus, c'était la dernière photo de classe de Poudlard. Les Serpentard d'un côté, les Gryffondor à l'autre bout et au milieu Serdaigle et Poufsouffle. Elle détailla un moment les visages souriant de ses anciens camarades.

Une photo de Luna et Ron où elle lui apprenait à tricoter un radis. Le regard de Ron se levant vers le photographe était à mourir de rire.

Une photo de ses parents à leur mariage, une des seules où elle était dans leur bras. Sur toutes les autres elle s'était volontairement effacée, n'emportant que celle-ci avec elle.

Une photo de Neville montrant à la ronde un trophée. Il l'avait eu il y a quelques mois pour une découverte de botanique importante, une découverte qui allait permettre de mettre de nouveaux traitements au point.

Et cette photo de Harry, qui venait d'enfourcher son balais et qui se retournait vers elle en lui tendant la main. Elle avait fait cette photo pendant leur périple à la recherche des Horcruxes.

Harry lui manquait, terriblement. En regardant ce mur elle se sentait nostalgique. Une tristesse s'insinua en elle, serrant son coeur. Ces photos montraient tout ses instants de bonheur, il lui rappelait la jeune femme qu'elle aurait pu être.

Malgré les très belles photos de ces trois, presque quatre, dernières années avec ses amis, elle n'y voyait qu'un simulacre de bonheur, capturé au bon moment sur la pellicule. Alors que les photos plus vieilles respiraient le bonheur, ça se voyait. Il n'y avait aucune tristesse dans leurs yeux et leurs sourires étaient francs. Ils étaient heureux.

Qu'étaient-ils devenu maintenant ? Des fantômes. Des images d'eux même. Des projections de leur imaginaire.

Et cette impression de porter un masque, tout le temps, jour et nuit. Sur son visage, sur son coeur et sur ses pensées. Même quand elle était seule, elle avait besoin du masque.

Son masque à elle c'était les larmes, toujours plus de larmes. Les larmes l'empêchaient de trop en dire, de trop en penser. Les larmes montraient une image fabulée par la guerre, le résultat onirique de l'accident.

Et sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, les larmes étaient dans ses yeux alors qu'elle regardait encore et encore Harry enfourchant son balais et lui tendant la main. Ses yeux pétillants. Ses yeux pleins de vie et d'espoir.

S'ils avaient su. Si elle avait su.

Maintenant tout était trop tard. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire.

Elle avait envie d'être à la maison. De rentrer chez elle. Ce sentiment était une image, une métaphore. Mais elle crevait d'envie de rentrer à la maison. Être à la maison.

C'était simple et compliqué à la fois.

Elle clôt ses jolis yeux marron, laissant les larmes perler le long de ces cils. Et essaya de se concentrer sur les rares joies de son quotidien.

Mais le visage de Harry, se tournant vers elle en lui souriant, répétait ce mouvement en boucle dans son esprit. L'invitant d'un geste du bras à le suivre. Parce qu'il ne voulait que son bonheur, et qu'ils étaient heureux ensemble.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que cette image avait cet effet sur elle. Plusieurs fois elle avait décroché la photo du mur, pour la jeter dans un carton sous son lit. Mais irrésistiblement, elle l'épinglait de nouveau quelques jours après.

Elle se leva lentement de son fauteuil, mesurant chacun de ces gestes. Puis alla s'enfermer dans sa salle de bain.

Elle se déshabilla avec une lenteur terrifiante, contrôlant chacun de ces gestes comme si elle manipulait un corps de porcelaine. Inconsciemment, elle avait réellement peur de se casser, comme une brindille qu'on brise d'une simple torsion du poignet.

Une fois entièrement nue, elle glissa sa main dans la poche de son jean, veillant à ne pas déplier l'étoffe. Quand elle se sentait au bord du gouffre, elle devenait excessivement soigneuse et maniaque, cherchant à se préserver par tout les moyens.

Elle sortit du bout des doigts une photo pliée en quatre. On voyait que l'image avait été maintes fois dépliée et repliée. Les pliures étaient blanches et les coins cornés, une tâche de café jaunissait une partie du visage souriant sur la photo.

Elle regarda un instant le visage dont les traits étaient agités par un bonheur débordant. Ce sourire la réconfortait toujours dans un moment comme celui-là. Elle replia soigneusement la photo sur elle même et la remit à sa place.

Elle se glissa doucement dans sa baignoire, laissant l'eau brulante glisser sur sa peau, jusqu'à ce qu'elle y soit plongée jusqu'au cou.

Elle se laissa aller à rêvasser, fermant les yeux et s'abandonnant à la douce chaleur l'englobant.

...

Ron n'était pas vraiment occupé quand il entendit la sonnette de son appartement. Mais il fut quand même surpris. C'était le lendemain d'une soirée d'anniversaire arrosée et il pensait ne pas être dérangé aujourd'hui.

Il se leva lentement de son lit où il flemmardait et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Il l'ouvrit et se retrouva nez à nez avec Drago Malefoy.

Mais ce n'était pas du tout le Drago Malefoy qu'il avait l'habitude de voir.

Il avait les yeux rouges d'avoir tant pleuré et le visage encore humide de larme. Ses yeux étaient encore plus glacials que d'habitude, aiguisés comme des lames d'acier.

Il recula, surpris et effrayé par cette vision. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voyait devant sa porte et refusait même d'y croire.

Il y cru dès qu'il l'entendit rugir.

«Où était-il hier soir, hein ?»

Il ne comprenait pas de quoi il voulait lui parlait. Il semblait complètement fou, comme possédé.

«Je ... Je ne comprends pas. Malefoy ...»

«Réponds moi Weasley !»

Il l'agressait mais il semblait en même temps complètement abattu, faible, paniqué comme un animal traqué.

Il était sans voix. Devant ses yeux, son ennemi de toujours était littéralement en train de s'effondrer.

«Réponds moi !»

Sa voix était suppliante maintenant et ses yeux étaient humides.

«S'il te plait, Weasley.»

Il commençait doucement à se recroqueviller sur lui même, aux pieds de Ronald, le haut de son corps s'affaissant de plus en plus vers le sol.

«Tu dois me répondre.»

Ron était terrifié par ce qu'il voyait, qu'est ce qu'il pouvait faire ? Il se sentait impuissant face à ce jeune homme.

«Tu ne peux pas ne pas me dire.»

Il était maintenant accroupit , le visage dans sa main. Son autre main trainant au sol, comme morte, au bout de son bras.

«Putain.»

Il se mit à sangloter silencieusement. Ron comprit qu'il ne dirait plus rien et il s'abaissa à côté du jeune homme, plaçant son visage au même niveau que le sien. Il le regarda un moment, sans rien dire non plus.

Il sentit lentement le jeune homme blond s'apaiser et il finit par relever son regard pour le plonger dans celui du rouquin. Leurs regards se percutèrent, se rencontrèrent et se mêlèrent violemment. Chacun d'eux se dévoilait à l'autre dans cet échange silencieux. Ils confiaient leur détresse, avec honnêteté.

Ron finit par tendre sa main à Drago, qui la saisit après une courte hésitation afin de se relever. Ce contact semblait sceller un nouveau départ, l'oubli de toutes ces années de haines et peut être la naissance d'une amitié.

«Je te fais des oeufs brouillés ? Il est encore l'heure de bruncher.»

«Avec plaisir.»

Contraste entre ses mots et son ton. Il avait l'air éteint, vidé. Malgré qu'il n'est encore rien révélé, rien raconté, un poids sur son coeur s'était envolé.

Il s'assit sur la chaise que lui désigna le rouquin et attendit patiemment son brunch. Il entendait les oeufs frémirent dans la poêle.

Ron s'assit finalement en face du blond, lui servant ses oeufs dans une assiette avec deux tranches de fromages et du bacon. Ils mangèrent en silence.

Il se sentait à l'étroit avec ses pensées, mais Drago n'était plus pressé. Il savait qu'il allait passer un moment ici, qu'il allait discuter avec Weasley. Il savait qu'il allait entendre tout ce qu'il voulait -ou ne voulait pas- entendre. Mais il n'était plus pressé parce qu'il savait que l'issu était très proche.

Il sentait qu'il avait trouvé quelqu'un sur qui compter et s'appuyer. Il savait.

Il fallait quand même qu'il passe à l'actes. Et ça restait quelque chose de particulièrement effrayant. Alors il devait le faire vite, pour que cet instant soit le plus vite possible finit.

Il se lança.

«Je dois te poser cette question, je n'ai pas le choix.»

Il releva le regard vers le jeune homme assit en face de lui et attendit tranquillement que celui ci tourne toute son attention vers lui. Ce qu'il fit sans perdre de temps.

«Tu comprends, je n'ai pas le choix.»

Ron acquiesça. Il comprenait que ça concernait le passé, l'accident, la guerre.

Alors il n'allait rien dire et lui laisser le temps. Il savait combien c'était dur de parler.

Drago réunissait toutes ses forces. Il inspira profondément, et se lança, comme s'il se jetait dans le vide sans parachute.

«Où était Potter hier soir ?»

Le regard sombre de Ron sembla confirmer ses craintes. Et ses angoisses se réveillèrent, plus vives que jamais.

Il se sentait à bout de nerf, il fallait qu'il sache. Mais il savait aussi qu'il ne pouvait pas faire de forcing auprès du roux. Parce que lui, il lui avait laissé le temps avec indulgence.

Alors il attendit. Une réponse, un signe. Pétrifié sur sa chaise.

«Ce n'est pas du tout une longue histoire. Je ne vais pas chercher à te baratiner, ce serait idiot. Harry est mort sur le champs de bataille. Personne ne sait qui l'a tué. Mais il est mort. Depuis plus de trois ans. Alors hier, son corps reposait au cimetière, comme depuis trois ans.»

Drago ne réagit pas. Il s'y attendait, bien sur, mais l'entendre le détruisit. Il se brisa, entièrement.

«Il est mort comme tant d'autres. Il a été enterré, rapidement, dans le cimetière de ses parents, à Godric's Hollow. Tu dois connaitre cette histoire. Je pense que tu l'avais deviné, n'est ce pas ?

Ça a été très compliqué pour nous. Pour Ginny. Pour Hermione. Pour moi. Très dur. Après cette guerre, l'accident comme Hermione l'appelle, plus rien n'a été pareil. Tout a été bouleversé. Ton faux décès y a participé. Avec toutes ces morts, c'est toute notre innocence qu'on a enterrée, tout notre bonheur et nos souvenirs heureux.

Tu as du te rendre compte déjà que cette guerre était finalement une victoire pour Voldemort. Après tout, regarde nous, tous. Est ce qu'on a l'air de vainqueur ? Il a détruit tout un peuple. On ne voit plus de sourires dans les rues depuis cette époque et même les jeunes enfants vivent dans cette peur. La peur de perdre encore plus qu'on a déjà perdu.

Parce que personne n'est ressorti intact de tout ça. Tout a été balayé.

Balayé avec une telle force que nous sommes tous devenus des étrangers pour nous même. Et que nous portons des masques. Constamment.

Tu as du le sentir, le vivre toi aussi.»

Drago ne répondait pas. Il n'avait pas la force de répondre. Alors il restait assis en face de Ronald, les yeux exorbités, fixant le vide.

Ron par contre avait besoin de parler. D'un coup. Il ne pouvait pas retenir le flot de parole qui s'écoulait de ses lèvres.

«Ça se voit dans tes yeux, que tu comprends tout ça, Drago.

Tu es comme nous. Tu porte un masque, le masque de froideur que tu portais déjà à Poudlard. Avec tes sourires en coin, et tes regards hautains. Tu l'as toujours, je l'ai vu. Mais j'ai aussi vu des moments d'inattention, où tu tombes le masque. Sans le vouloir, et parfois sans le remarquer. Avant, tu ne tombais jamais le masque.

Et alors dans tes yeux, il y a quelque chose de tellement terrifiant. Tu sais ce qu'il y a dans tes yeux Drago ?

Non, tu ne peux pas savoir. Ce n'est pas à moi de te dire. Je veux juste te dire que je te comprends, que nous avons vécu les même épreuves. Et que je connais que trop bien ce qu'il y a dans tes yeux. Je connais ça, par coeur.

Mais je ne connais pas ta vie, je ne sais pas tout ce que tu as vécu, je ne sais pas réellement pourquoi tu as ça dans les yeux. Tu n'es pas obligé de me le dire.

Mais je sais que c'est là, dans tes yeux.»

Drago pleurait maintenant. Il savait qu'en cet instant précis il n'y avait plus de masque sur son visage. Il savait, qu'au fond de ses pupilles, il y avait ce truc dont parlait Ron.

Mais il savait aussi qu'il pouvait s'abandonner sans honte.

Pourtant, il y avait un poids que le jeune homme ne pouvait pas retirer de son ventre. La culpabilité. La culpabilité qui commençait déjà à le bouffer. Il sentait que cette culpabilité était en train de s'installer dans son ventre, de se nicher dans son estomac, de s'installer sur ses poumons, de s'enrouler autour de sa gorge.

Il n'y avait plus de doute possible. Il était coupable.

Weasley ne pouvait pas comprendre ça. Il était destiné à le garder pour lui, à ne le révéler à personne.

Le fond. Où était-il ce putain de fond ? Qu'il avait l'impression de toucher du doigt mais contre lequel il ne pouvait jamais rebondir. Il ne reverrait plus jamais la surface, ni la si jolie lumière du jour. Il allait se noyer là dedans. Il le savait.

Jamais il ne pourrait s'en sortir. Il allait crever. Crever de culpabilité, crever imbibé d'alcool et de remords, crever de regret, crever de lâcheté. Il voulait fuir, mais il ne pouvait plus. Et faire face le détruisait finalement bien plus que la fuite ne l'avait fait.

Il sentait ce froid qui prenait possession de lui depuis son retour. Il sentait la mort, partout. Elle était avec lui tout le temps. Parce qu'il avait causé la mort. Parce qu'il avait tué, tué par lâcheté, tué en fuyant. Et il allait mourir pour ça.

C'était sûr. Il le savait. Il se sentait crever. Il sentait la décomposition putride de son ventre. Il se sentait pourrir avant même d'être mort, comme si Elle était pressée. Pressée de le retrouver, celui qui lui avait échappé une première fois. Celui qu'Elle avait cru posséder pendant plus de trois années. La mort. Cette putain de garce.

Il allait finir par mourir. Et il serait enterré au fond du jardin, dans sa tombe qui l'attendait depuis trois années déjà. Et tout serait rentré dans l'ordre.

Tout irai mieux alors.

Tout ira mieux.

...

Drago n'avait pas remarqué qu'il parlait, qu'il disait au jeune homme roux tout ce qu'il avait sur le coeur, qu'il pensait tout haut entre deux sanglots. Sa voix était saccadée, faible, parfois rageuse mais surtout désespérée. Et Ron assistait à ce déclin. Il l'écoutait lui parler de la culpabilité. Il l'écoutait lui dire qu'il ne comprendrait jamais.

Quand il avait parlé de cette noyade, de cette chute sans fin, il s'était approché de son ennemi de jeunesse et l'avait pris dans ses bras, simplement. Il n'avait même pas eu l'air de s'en rendre compte et avait continué de parler. Et chaque mot était un poignard dans le ventre de Ron.

Tant de douleur en un seul homme.

Il sentait cette souffrance le submerger à son tour et avait surpris une larme sur ses joues mouchetées de tâches de rousseur. Il tenait dans ses bras un homme condamné. Il sentait maintenant lui aussi la mort flotter autour d'eux.

Il l'entendit, comme lointain, murmurer que tout irai mieux. Il sentit les bras du jeune homme enserrer ses épaules et il le vit relever un regard suppliant vers lui, comme s'il était le bourreau qui pouvait l'épargner.

Puis, soudain, la tête de Malefoy bascula en arrière et il sombra. Ron le rattrapa de justesse et le transporta jusqu'à son lit.

Il le coucha, l'installa le plus confortablement possible mais il n'était pas très adroit et manqua de le faire tomber plusieurs fois.

C'est seulement à ce moment qu'il remarqua le poing résolument fermé de Drago. Et il entreprit de l'ouvrir, d'ouvrir ce poing refermé comme celui d'un bébé endormit. Ce qu'il y trouva lui glaça le sang.

«TU NE REMARQUE PAS QU'IL MANQUE QUELQU'UN, MALEFOY ?»

Les mots à l'encre verte pénétrèrent sa rétine. Il y sentait une menace, une terrible menace. Et il comprenait la culpabilité qui habitait le jeune homme, il comprenait pourquoi il avait soudainement compris que Harry était mort et pourquoi il avait si peur de la mort.

Il frissonna et brûla le papier d'un coup de baguette. Ça ne servait à rien de garder une telle farce.

Il s'assit dans un fauteuil club en cuir, souvenir précieux de son père, et enfouit son visage dans sa main, pinçant entre ses doigts l'arrête de son nez. Il ne savait pas quoi faire.

Il caressait maintenant son nez de haut en bas avec son pouce. Ce geste l'apaisait toujours et il s'endormit. Il avait beau avoir eu une longue nuit, cet événement l'avait épuisé et vidé de toutes ressources.

...

Hermione avait voulut passer voir Ron. Elle avait eu envie de rendre visite à Harry, mais pour une fois elle ne voulait pas y aller seule. Alors elle avait pensé à Ron.

Elle fut surprise, en arrivant, de sentir une odeur de bacon frit sur le palier. Ron ne se faisait plus à manger depuis des mois. Peut être qu'il n'était pas seul ?

Elle frappa doucement à la porte, sachant combien son ami détestait cette stupide invention qu'était la sonnette.

N'ayant aucune réponse, elle insista et sursauta quand la porte s'ouvrit d'elle même sous ses coups. Apparemment, elle était mal fermée.

Elle rentra avec précaution dans l'appartement. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle se déplaçait comme si elle était ne devait surtout pas faire de bruit. Elle se faisait petite souris. Et elle sentit une inquiétude poindre. Odeur de bacon. Porte mal fermée. Aucun signe de Ron. Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre.

Elle traversa le salon a petit pas et sursauta quand elle vit un mouvement brusque sur sa droite.

Ron. Endormit dans son fauteuil. Voilà qui était encore plus inhabituel.

Elle entreprit de le réveiller, doucement et tendrement. Elle savait combien il pouvait être irritable au réveil.

Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux et les plongea dans ceux chocolat de son amie. Elle sentit dans ce regard que quelque chose n'allait pas. Une touche de détresse dans ses yeux.

«On a un problème, 'mione.» Chuchota-t-il. Il parlait d'une voix très calme et douce, comme s'il cherchait à la rassurer. Mais avait-elle une raison de paniquer ?

«Et quel est-il, ce problème, Ronald Weasley ?»

Elle avait voulut faire un peu d'humour. Comme souvent, ça tombait à l'eau. La grimace du jeune homme lui indiqua la gravité de l'événement.

«Va jeter un oeil dans ma chambre.»

Elle tressaillit. Elle ne savait vraiment pas à quoi s'attendre et ça la terrifiait. Elle n'aimait pas ne pas savoir à l'avance. Elle n'aimait pas ne pas pouvoir anticiper. Elle n'aimait pas l'instabilité que ça créait. Ça lui rappelait l'accident.

Elle se redressa alors avec rigidité et marcha mécaniquement jusqu'à la porte de la chambre de Ron. Elle posa sa main sur la poignée et la tourna doucement, poussant la porte devant elle. Elle rentra à l'intérieur et referma soigneusement derrière elle. Puis elle s'avança dans l'ombre.

Jusqu'au lit de Ron. Elle faillit échapper un cri en reconnaissant la silhouette couchée sur le lit de son vieil ami.

Il délirait, il suait. Il avait l'air fiévreux, malade. Il pleurait dans son sommeil, les larmes perlant à travers ses yeux clos.

Elle s'agenouilla à côté de lui, se sentant abattue par cette vision. Il semblait chercher quelqu'un dans son sommeil, il était agité et tournait violemment la tête sur l'oreiller. Elle se sentait profondément triste de voir cet homme aussi perdu, sans défense.

Elle ne le méprisait pas en cet instant. Elle ne ressentait qu'une grande peine dans son coeur. Elle ne lui en voulait plus, ni d'être mort, ni d'être vivant.

Spontanément, elle leva la main jusqu'à son visage et ramena ses cheveux blonds en arrière, dégageant son front. Elle sentit cette chaleur caractéristique d'une fièvre et continua de caresser doucement le front du jeune homme.

Étrangement, ça sembla l'apaiser.

Elle retira sa main et la posa sur le matelas, un peu plus loin du corps du jeune homme. Sa respiration était toujours agitée et sifflante, soulevant par saccade son torse, mais au moins il ne se débattait plus.

Elle sursauta en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu entrer.

«Il a besoin d'aide.»

«Nous aussi nous avons besoin d'aide Ron.»

«Je sais, mais peut être que l'aider nous aiderai.»

Elle avait envie d'y croire.

* * *

**Voilà donc une confrontation entre Ron et Drago. Que pensez vous de tout ça ? Comment imaginez vous la suite ? Que pensez vous du mot trouvé dans la main de Drago ?**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé votre lecture, j'attends avec impatience vos avis, vos envies de suites et vos commentaires ! Tous à vos reviews !**

**J'vous embrasse !**


	10. J'ai cru que tu étais morte

**Salut à tous !**

**Je m'excuse pour cette petite absence, je suis en plein dans un concours et c'est très laborieux. Mais j'ai réussi à vous écrire un nouveau chapitre !**

**Je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser pour le moment mais je remercie plus bas que terre ma nouvelle Beta-reader AydenQuileute ! Merci merci ! Sans elle ce chapitre ne serait pas encore posté héhé :)**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

_**Chapitre 10 : J'ai cru que tu étais morte**_

Drago sentait qu'il était en train de se réveiller, tout doucement. Il le sentait et il avait un mauvais pressentiment à ce sujet. S'il se réveillait, c'était finit.

Il ouvrit les yeux, dans le noir de la pièce. Il inspira profondément et cligna plusieurs fois des paupières. Il cherchait un repère autour de lui.

Un rayon de lumière passant par l'encadrement de la porte découpait l'espace et l'éblouissait.

Se tournant avec difficulté sur le côté -Pourquoi cette douleur à chaque fois qu'il se réveillait ?- il sentit un poids à proximité de lui. Il retint son souffle, cherchant à distinguer quelque chose dans l'obscurité.

Une masse de cheveux emmêlés semblait respirer doucement, comme endormie, sur le matelas près de lui. Il devina le corps de Hermione, agenouillée au sol, le visage reposant entre ses bras accoudés sur le lit.

Cette vision l'attendrit. Elle le veillait, ça avait quelque chose de profondément touchant.

Puis ça le surprit. Qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait là, à le surveiller dans son sommeil ? Elle n'était pas sa mère, par Morgane ! Il fallait vraiment qu'elle se mêle de tout celle-là !

Il fit un mouvement pour se lever, de l'autre côté du lit, mais fut arrêté par un grognement typiquement masculin. Il se retourna et remarqua alors un éclat roux dissimulé sous la tignasse de Granger. Weasley était là aussi.

Le monde ne tournait plus rond. Il soupirait, exaspéré et surprit.

Cependant, il avait appris à lâcher prise et ne chercha pas à comprendre le pourquoi du comment.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il sortit de la chambre, ayant fait attention à ne pas les réveiller, et qu'il se retourna sur un salon qui n'était pas le couloir de son manoir qu'il commença à réellement se poser des questions. Les réponses vinrent d'elle-même.

Il s'était levé le matin même d'une humeur radieuse. Il n'avait pas bu et s'était senti invincible. Sa soirée avait d'ailleurs été excellente. Alors il avait affiché une mine réjouie quand il était descendu prendre son petit-déjeuner. Il avait pu lire l'étonnement sur le visage de sa mère, bien entendu déjà levée. Puis elle lui avait désigné l'extérieur en lui rappelant combien c'était une belle journée pour aller voler. Il avait trouvé l'idée merveilleuse et l'avait même remerciée pour le conseil.

Il était remonté le plus rapidement possible dans sa chambre et avait attrapé son balais. C'était lorsqu'ilavait entendu un petit froissement de papier qu'il s'était rappelé le léger bruit de la veille. Curieux, il avait baissé les yeux pour voir, entre ses pieds, une bandelette de parchemin pliée à la va-vite. Il s'était penché et l'avait ramassée. Il n'avait pas saisis l'importance de ce simple geste.

Il avait lu, et tout bonheur avait quitté son visage.

«TU NE REMARQUE PAS QU'IL MANQUE QUELQU'UN, MALEFOY ?»

Potter. Harry Potter n'avait pas été pas là, hier, à l'anniversaire de Weasley.

Weasley. Il avait alors décidé de venir demander directement à Weasley.

Ce souvenir l'avait frappé de plein fouet. Il vacilla, sous le coup de l'émotion, se rattrapant de justesse au mur le jouxtant. Il porta une main à son front et se maudit de s'être réveillé.

Il se rappelait tout maintenant. Tout ce que Weasley lui avait dit et tout ce que lui-même lui avait raconté en retour.

Il gémit, faible plainte entre ses lè leva les yeux au ciel, les gardant clos. Le vertige ne s'effaçait pas et il s'appuyait toujours désespérément au mur. Il devait boire. Un verre d'eau. L'alcool viendrait plus tard.

Il essaya de faire un pas en avant mais manqua de se renverser à plat ventre. Alors il avança à tâtons, s'accrochant désespérément au mobilier croisant son chemin.

Il arriva jusqu'à l'évier de la cuisine et bu à même le robinet, se penchant dangereusementsur le côté. L'eau coulant sur sa bouche, jusque dans son cou, lui fit le plus grand bien.

Il reprit ses esprits, lâchant progressivement le rebord de l'évier et s'en écartant doucement.

Il essaya de se concentrer sur un point fixe, loin sur l'horizon, et fit un pas en avant. Il était déjà plus stable qu'auparavant.

Il n'allait pas pouvoir partir tout de suite. Tout d'abord, il ne savait pas où aller. Rentrer au manoir était synonyme de mort, ou au moins de nuit trop alcoolisé il ne pouvait pas rester ici et affronter Weasley et Granger réunis.

D'ailleurs que faisait-elle là ? Il avait beau fouiller ses souvenirs, aucune trace de la brunette.

Harry Potter était mort. Cette évidence se rappelait à lui, clignotant dans son esprit.

Ça lui faisait un sacré choc. Ce mec lui avait toujours semblé indestructible, si «fort», si confiant malgré la tempête autour de lui. Il l'avait admiré, bien malgré lui, d'être si fort. Il l'avait envié. Maintenant, il était mort. Et lui était vivant.

C'était sans queue ni tête.

Il était enterré à Godric's Hollow. Près de ses parents. Finalement, il avait pu rentrer chez lui, auprès de ses parents, comme il l'avait toujours rêvé.

Drago sursauta.

«Malefoy ? Malefoy tu es là ?»

La voix de Granger. Non, il n'avait pas la force de l'affronter, il devait disparaître, et vite.

Sans même réfléchir à sa destination, il transplana en un craquement sonore.

...

Hermione surgit dans le salon et eut juste le temps d'entendre ce bruit signifiant le départ du jeune homme.

Elle resta un moment,là, interdite, à regarder l'endroit où il se tenait quelques secondes auparavant.

Décidément, Malefoy était une véritable plaie.

Elle sentit une rage sourde monter dans sa gorge et elle la laissa l'envahir jusqu'à ce qu'elle rugisse littéralement. Elle expulsait toute sa colère dans ce cri.

Cet homme n'avait aucun respect. Pour rien, ni personne. Il n'avait aucune valeur. Et ça la mettait dans une colère noire.

Elle avait du mal à l'admettre mais ce qui l'énervait le plus, c'était qu'elle se sentait déçue. Chaque fois qu'elle le croisait, il la décevait. Il n'avait aucun scrupule à détruire froidement ses espoirs.

Elle avait construit cette relation avec ce mort. C'était instable, incohérent, dangereux peut-être. Mais ça l'avait aidée à avancer.

Et il détruisait tout ça, sans aucune gêne.

Il détruisait tout ce sur quoi elle s'était reconstruite. Elle s'était reconstruite sur lui, oui. Elle avait trouvé du réconfort auprès du souvenir de son ennemi. Et son retour détruisait tout. Parce que ce n'était plus un ennemi pour elle. C'était devenu un soutient. Il était devenu quelqu'un d'important.

Non. Il n'était pas important. Il n'était rien. Rien du tout. Elle s'était reconstruite sur du vide, il était du vide.

Elle devait dissocier le Malefoy qu'elle avait fabulé, celui qui était sorti de son imaginaire, celui qui était mort, du Malefoy qui l'avait insulté pendant des années, celui qui n'aimait que sa propre personne, celui qui était vivant.

Alors elle était là, à genoux par terre, les fesses reposant sur ses pieds, et elle criait. Elle expulsait tous ces sentiments qui se battaient en elle. Elle les exprimait dans un hurlement de bête, rauque, venant du fond de sa gorge. Ce n'était qu'un cri inarticulé, celui d'un animal acculé, désespéré.

Le cri se tut de lui-même dans sa bouche. Et elle resta là, pantoise.

Quand elle releva les yeux, de longues minutes plus tard, Ronald était assis dans son fauteuil habituel, regardant droit devant lui.

Elle sentit sa rage remonter à cette simple vision. Si elle avait eu besoin de s'accrocher à des cadavres, c'était uniquement parce que plus aucun vivantn'avait été là. Ron n'avait pas été là. Malefoyl'avait été, lui.

Et encore aujourd'hui, il était assis là sans lui accorder un regard, présent et absent à la fois, alors qu'elle avait besoin de lui.

Il n'avait même pas l'air de s'intéresser à elle.

«Qu'est-ceque tu fais là, Ron ?»

Elle lui tendait une perche, elle avait besoin de réconfort bien plus que d'un conflit et elle acceptait à contrecœur de mettre de côté sa rancœur.

«Tu m'as réveillé.»

Ah. Il le prenait comme ça.

Elle se leva, d'un geste théâtral et dramatique, attrapa sa cape qu'elle avait laissée dans l'entrée, et s'enfuit sans demander son reste.

Ron resta seul, assit dans le fauteuil de son père. Son père lui manquait. Sa famille lui manquait. Elle n'avait plus été la même depuis la guerre, depuis la mort de son frère.

Maintenant il n'avait plus ce repère, cette famille qui tenait bon dans la tourmente. Alors à quoi pouvait-il se raccrocher maintenant ?

Il ne remarqua même pas le départ d'Hermione.

...

À peine ses pieds touchèrent le sol bitumé, que son torse fut secoué d'un violent haut-le-cœur. Son corps bascula en avant et, à quatre patte à même le sol, il vomit de la bile transparente et liquide. Les maigres œufs qu'il avait réussi à avaler quelques heures auparavant rejoignirent la flaque qui se formait sous lui.

Drago reprenait son souffle, difficilement. Un nouveau vertige l'empêchait de se redresser.

Son estomac semblait être de plus en plus fragile. Il évita d'y penser, mais une petite voix dans sa tête lui rappela la quantité d'alcool qu'il ingurgitait parfois.

Les yeux clos, s'appuyant de tout son poids sur le goudron de la route, il se leva enfin. Il ouvrit lentement ses paupières cherchant rapidement un repère où accrocher son regard. Il avait peur que ça se mette à tanguer dangereusement sous ses pieds.

Il se sentait reprendre possession de ses moyens.

Il avait vraiment eu une mauvaise idée en transplanant.

D'ailleurs où était-il arrivé ? Il observa la rue autour de lui, l'alignement des petites maisons de briques et l'allée plantée de vieux arbre rabougris par l'hiver. Ça ne lui disait rien du tout. Mais c'était joli.

Il décida de marcher un petit peu, l'air frais ne lui ferait que le plus grand bien. Et il fallait qu'il pense un peu, seul, à l'écart de tout ça.

Il n'eut le temps de ne faire que quelque pas avant de remarquer le nom d'une rue écrit sur un panneau. En dessous était indiqué le nom de la localité où il errait comme une âme perdue. Godric's Hollow.

Le lien se fit lentement dans son esprit et son visage se décomposa en une grimace d'effroi. Il sentait la nausée revenir dans le fond de sa gorge, comme un relent de bile se mélangeant à sa salive.

Il déglutit et reprit ses esprits.

Godric's Hollow, donc. Pas de quoi en faire un drame.

Il avait dûpenser à Potter juste avant de transplaner.

Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais il avait pris la destination du cimetière et s'y rendait d'un pas décidé. Peut-êtreparce qu'il avait besoin de voir la vérité en face. Peut-êtreparce qu'il se complaisait dans sa souffrance. Peut-êtreparce qu'il avait des choses à demander et à confier à Potter. Peut-êtreparce qu'il souhaitait se recueillir, rendre un bref hommage à la mémoire du jeune homme. Peut-êtreun peu tout ça en même temps.

Cependant, il arriva bien trop vite à son goût devant la grille ouvragée du cimetière. Les sépultures étaient alignées à quelques mètres de lui, créant de larges allées ombragées par de grand pins.

Il poussa précautionneusement le portail et s'avança en silence, le plus respectueusement possible. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de lieu et se sentait mal à l'aise. Il avait l'impression de percevoir la présence des morts autour de lui. Ça le faisait frissonner encore plus que le froid sec qui colorait de rougeurs sa peau pâle.

Il erra un moment, au hasard, entre les tombes. Il y avait des restes de neiges par endroit et il trouvait ça beau. Il avait toujours aimé la neige.

Il fut interpelé par une tombe sombre qui en était justement couverte. La brillance du marbre et la profondeur de son noir contrastaient fortement avec le satiné et la pureté de la neige. Il s'en approcha.

Sans surprise, il remarqua que c'était justement celle qu'il cherchait distraitement. Il sourit en remarquant les fines lignes brodées entre les flocons. Puis il faillit rire en baissant les yeux vers cette branche de houx placée là uniquement pour sa couleur. Cet éclat rouge Gryffondor.

Les vieilles disputes entre Serpentard et Gryffondor lui manquaientterriblement.

Il soupira. Il voyait encore si bien le visage arrogant, plein d'insolence et de verve, un peu trop confiant, de ce brun à lunette. Il se souvenait même de cette façon avec laquelle il saisissait et brandissait sa baguette. Plein de théâtralité, comme toujours, et sans même le rechercher. Ces effets qu'il mettait sans s'en rendre compte dans les gestes les plus simples.

Ça avait toujours eu le don d'exaspérer Malefoy. Il se l'avouait pourtant, il était facilement exaspéré. Potter n'était pas responsable de son exaspération.

Mais Harry Potter était mort par sa faute. Lui, il était responsable.

Il en était sûr maintenant. Tout semblait indiquer ça. Ça ne pouvait rien être d'autre ...

Pourtant, il ne comprenait pas tout à fait. Qu'avait-il fait qui ai causé la mort de Harry Potter ? Et puis, Weasley le lui avait bien dit : personne ne connaissait exactement les conditions de ce meurtre. Rien, pas même l'identité du tueur. Alors en quoi pouvait-il être coupable ?

En tout cas, il y avait quelqu'un qui était persuadé de sa culpabilité et qui avait l'air d'avoir l'intention de lui faire payer. Il le méritait certainement. Ce n'était qu'un juste retour des choses. C'était même logique.

Il était condamné. c'était certain.

«On se reverra Potter, bien plus tôt qu'on ne l'imagine. On se reverra.» Il s'accroupit déposant sa main sur la dalle, laissant ses doigts s'enfoncer dans la neige. Il resta un instant prostré ainsi, saluant Harry Potter. Il ne savait pas bien si ce salut était un dernier adieu ou l'annonce de retrouvailles proches. C'était simplement honnête, amical, presque chaleureux.

Il se sentit revigorépar ce contact avec la pierre froide, comme s'il avait pu retrouver cette vieille connaissance qu'était Potter. Il se releva et épousseta ses genoux.

Il fit volteface, s'apprêtant à partir, quand il figea son mouvement.

«Qu'est-ceque tu entends par là, Drago ?» Elle était là.

Elle était belle. Parce qu'elle portait une sublime cape d'hiver d'un rouge profond couvrant tout son corps excepté ses doigts gantés et son visage. Parce qu'elle avait ce regard franc et cette bouche interrogative. Parce que ses cheveux avaient été relevés à la hâte sur sa nuque dégageant un triangle de peau pâle. Parce qu'elle tremblait de froid et de rancœur. Parce que son visage respirait une sérénité communicative. Parce qu'elle avait l'air impérieuse et forte. Parce qu'elle avait l'air émue et fragile. Elle était belle dans toutes cescontradictions l'habitant.

Par ce froid après-midi de Mars, Drago Malefoy remarqua pour la première fois la beauté de Hermione Granger.

«Je savais que je te trouverailà.»

Elle s'était approchée, se plaçant à côté de lui, baissant les yeux vers la sépulture de son ami. Il se tourna lentement vers la tombe lui aussi. Ils étaient côte à côte, transpercés par l'émotion de se retrouver devant cette sépulture.

Il n'osait pas la regarder. Il savait qu'elle pleurait bien qu'elle ne fasse pas le moindre bruit. Il n'avait pas envie de voir cette femme, qui avait toujours été si résistante, perdre pied face à la tombe de Potter.

Elle n'osait pas le regarder. Elle avait peur qu'il voit ses larmes et qu'il découvre son masque de la même façon qu'elle avait entraperçut le sien. Elle avait peur que les masques tombent, dévoilant une horreur qu'elle n'imaginait même pas.

Elle avait entendu cette phrase qu'il avait prononcé avant de poser sa main sur la dalle de marbre. Et elle avait envie de le questionner à propos de ses mots. Elle avait envie de lui dire qu'il n'allait pas mourir. Parce qu'il était mort une première fois et que l'on ne mourrait pas deux fois.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle n'y arrivaitpas.

«Je n'ai su que hier.» Dit-il, afin de briser le silence.

«Je sais, Ron m'a raconté.»

«Je n'y crois pas encore.»

«Moi non plus, tu sais. Et pourtant, ça fait déjà plusieurs années.»

«Le houx. C'est toi ?»

«Non. Ça, c'est Ginny. Moi, j'ai tracé les arabesques. Nous étions venues un soir où il neigeait.»

En repensant à ce soir-là, Hermione se rappela le moment où elle avait appris le retour de Drago, ce moment où l'équilibre précaire s'était partiellement effondré.

«Où tu étaistout ce temps, Drago ?»

Il sursauta. Elle n'était que la deuxième à le lui demander. Le premier, ça avait été Blaise. Même ses parents n'avaient pas encore osé. Et elle, elle le demandait, simplement, effrontément. Elle n'avait pas franchement changé.

«En France.»

«Où ça ?»

«En France. Qu'est-ceque ça peut te faire «où, en France» ?» Il se brusqua. Il avait peur de se dévoiler à cette fille qu'il ne connaissait pas.

«Non, tu ne comprends pas. Je me fiche que tu aiesété à Paris ou dans les Alpes, ou même sur la côte Atlantique.»

«Alors quoi ? Qu'est-ceque tu veux savoir, Granger ?»

Elle frissonna. Ce ton agressif. Elle avait fait l'effort de l'appeler par son prénom depuis le début de la conversation. Il n'avait pas l'air de renoncer à cette vieille habitude, lui par contre. Au moins, il ne l'avait pas insultée depuis son retour.

«Je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé pour toi tout ce temps. Je veux savoir le chemin que tu as parcouru, je veux savoir ce qui t'es passé par la tête quand tu es parti et après. Je veux savoir pourquoi tu n'as pas donné de nouvelles pendant tout ce temps et comment tu as survécu sans avoir de nouvelles des gens que tu aimes. Je veux savoir pourquoi tu es revenu et ce que tu vis maintenant que tu es là.» Elle avait déclamé ça, sans le regarder, à la hâte. Elle avait l'air gênée et soulagée d'avoir dit ça, d'avoir révélé ce qui la taraudait. Mais lui était sous le choc. Elle lui demandait de dévoiler au grand jour toutes ses angoisses, toutes ses faiblesses, toutes ses tares. Et il avait peur de faire ça. Peur de craquer en faisant l'inventaire de tout ce qui n'allait pas chez lui. Peur du regard de Granger, de son jugement. Il avait peur de se retrouver encore plus bas après lui avoir dit ça.

Alors il n'allait rien lui dire. Jamais.

«Pourquoi tu veux savoir tout ça ? Je t'ai manqué ?» Sourire arrogant.

«Non. Je voudrais savoir si au moins une personne s'est sortie de tout ça heureuse.» Elle releva les yeux vers lui, plantant son regard chaud et vif dans ceux du jeune homme, levant le menton avec défi. Il cessa de sourire.

«Je ne comprends pas ce que tu cherches.»

«Je cherches à savoir si tu as souffert, Drago. Je cherche à savoir si quelqu'un a été épargné par tout ça et si tu es cette personne. Je cherche le moyen de m'en sortir. Je cherche la solution à tout ça.» Encore les belles paroles des Gryffondor.

«Il n'y a pas de solutions, Granger. Il n'y en a pas de toute prête, en tout cas. Je n'ai pas de solution à t'apporter.»

«Tu ne peux pas le savoir à l'avance. Peut-être que si tu me raconte, je comprendrai le sens de tout ça.» Il voyait l'émotion dans le fond de ses yeux. Il n'osait plus répondre.

«Je veux savoir si tu es devenu quelqu'un de mieux ou de pire, Malefoy. Je veux savoir si tu portes un masque et ce que ce masque cache. Je veux savoir ce que tu fuis et ce que tu affrontes.»

«Ça ne t'apportera rien de savoir ça. Si ce n'est peut-êtredes tourments supplémentaires.»

«Tu ne peux pas le savoir avant de me l'avoir dit.» «Je ne te dirai rien.» Il lui jeta un regard du coin de l'œil.

«Pas tout de suite en tout cas.» Il avait ressenti le besoin d'ajouter ça. Il savait qu'un jour il aurait besoin de se confier. Peut-être , alors, qu'elle serait la bonne personne.

Elle par contre, elle ressentait le besoin de parler maintenant. Et il était la bonne personne. Après tout il l'avait été pendant plus de trois ans.

«Ça ne va pas. Il y a un truc qui coince dans ma vie. Je ne trouve pas quoi. J'ai un métier intéressant qui me passionne vraiment, je suis entourée d'amis présents et aimants, tous très différents, et je ne m'ennuie pas. Pourtant il ne passe pas une journée sans que je pleurs. Pas une. Je suis pleine de larmes. Il n'y a plus que ça en moi. Ne te méprends pas. Ce n'est pas une faiblesse, c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour me protéger. Contradictoire, je le pense aussi.»

Il se taisait. Il n'avait rien d'autre à faire que de l'écouter. Il lui devait bien ça.

«Tu sais, pendant plus de trois ans, c'est sur ta tombe que je suis alléepleurer, souvent.» Il sentit un truc remuer au fond de sa poitrine. Il n'auraitsu mettre un mot sur cette sensation, ou ce sentiment, qui l'étreignit.

Il se tourna vers elle et remarqua, au rouge envahissant son visage, combien ça lui avait couté de lui faire un tel aveux. Il avait envie de la rassurer, mais il ne pouvait pas. Parce qu'il n'y avait rien d'assez heureux qui lui venait à l'esprit.

Alors il lui dit la seule chose qu'il avait à lui dire.

«J'ai cru que tu étais morte.»

Pour la première fois dans sa courte existence, Hermione sentit que Drago laissait tomber toutes ses barrières volontairement. Il se dévoilait dans cette simple phrase. Il n'en dévoilait pas beaucoup, mais c'était juste assez pour dessiner un léger sourire sur sa bouche carmin.

Elle se souvenait, bien entendu, avoir menacé Malefoy pendant le combat final. Elle se souvenait avoir été propulsé en arrière. Elle se souvenait de la terrible douleur aux côtes, on lui avait raconté après comment son buste avait été défoncé par le sort. Ensuite,elle se souvenait avoir essayé de garder la tête froide, s'être battue pour respirer, s'être battue pour la vie.

Elle aussi, elle s'était cru morte.

Elle s'était réveillée dans cet hôpital emplit des gémissements dessurvivants de la guerre. Et la douleur avait empiré, jour après jours. Pour persister à jamais. Ses côtes étaient à jamais défoncées, explosées, broyées, et elles perforeront ses poumons jusqu'à la fin. Elle était toujours en train de mourir, lentement. Elle avait toujours cette sensation d'être obligée de se battre pour rester en vie.

Parfois elle se demander à quoi bon. À quoi bon continuer ? Qu'est-cequ'elle avait à apporter au monde ? Et qu'est-ceque le monde lui apportait ?

Harry Potter n'aurait pas dûmourir. Il aurait dûêtre là, debout à côté d'elle, à l'aider à avancer.

Sans se l'expliquer, une haine sans limite pour Malefoy noircit son cœur. Elle le détestait. Elle le détestait d'être en vie. Elle le détestait d'essayer d'être heureux. Elle détestait voir cette souffrance dans ses yeux alors qu'il n'avait rien perdu. Elle détestait l'observer essayer, en vain, d'être heureux alors qu'il était le seul à pouvoir trouver le bonheur. Elle détestait qu'il n'ait pas trouvé le moyen de se reconstruire. Elle le détestait d'être revenu, de ne pas avoir pu oublier. Elle le détestait. Parce qu'il n'était pas heureux, parce qu'il souffrait, parce qu'il était la preuve de l'impact de cette guerre.

Elle se retourna, prête à lui dévoiler toute cette hargne en un regard mais à la place du jeune homme il n'y avait que du vide. Elle le chercha du regard dans le cimetière vide mais il avait disparu sans laisser de trace. Reniflant avec mépris, elle se tourna de nouveau vers la sépulture de son ami.

«Toujours aussi lâche.» Il n'avais pas changé. Lui.

Elle se baissa et caressa la neige couvrant la dalle. La main de Malefoy avait laissé une empreinte, large et profonde, comme une blessure béante dans ce manteau frissonna, le froid commençait à l'engourdir.

«Je suis sûre que Ginny a de quoi me faire un bon thé chaud !» Cette idée la réconforta et elle fit demi-tour, se dirigeant avec légèreté vers l'appartement de son amie.

* * *

**Alors alors ? Qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé ? Hermione et Drago se voient enfin un peu tout seul :) J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ce passage alors j'espère qu'il est à la hauteur de vos espérances !**

**Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour vous écrire un long message d'amour et j'en suis très triste. Je répondrai à vos reviews que j'attends avec impatience !**

**J'vous embrasse !**


End file.
